Choisir
by Hinatou-chan
Summary: Choisir... ce seul verbe suffit à résumer cette histoire. Le chemin de la vie en est semé, après tout. Pour Hinata, il n'existe rien de pire et pourtant un évènement, aussi étrange soit-il, pourrait parvenir à bouleverser la balance... fic complète !
1. 1er choix

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan, de retour dans les fictions Naruto !

**Disclaimer : **Allez, on recommence… Naruto et sa clique ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-san, seul Tsubasa Jiyû est de mon invention J

**Notes : 1. **Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fic Naruto ! Ça faisait longtemps x) j'espère que vous allez aimer. C'est un peu le même genre que ma précédente fic mais que voulez-vous, on se refait pas ! L'idée de départ est toutefois complètement différente, la narration également et ce n'est pas un policier cette fois. Du coup, qu'est-ce qui ressemble à l'autre, me demanderez-vous ? L'éternel couple naruhina… et la torture des personnages principaux. Chacun son truc !

**2. **C'est Hinata la narratrice de cette histoire, qui est centrée sur elle.

1er Choix : Mettre une robe ou un pantalon ? Restons en pyjama…

Dans la vie de tous les jours, à chaque instant, chaque pas, chaque respiration, on prend des décisions, on fait des choix, on tranche, on coupe, on tourne, on bifurque, on se fait juge de sa propre destinée... On ne s'en rend pourtant pas forcément compte. Après tout, qui irait se demander s'il a choisit de respirer ou non ? Il respire, c'est tout. L'organisme aspire l'oxygène avec nonchalance et habitude, comme une ouvrière assemblerait pour la énième fois un bouton sur une chemise sans s'en rendre compte. Cette décision-là, celle de vivre, c'est le cerveau qui la prend inconsciemment, comme beaucoup d'autres choix. Malheureusement pour moi, il en est un grand nombre où la conscience intervient ; quel drame alors ! Oh, peut-être pas -même sûrement pas- pour tout le monde, mais pour la pauvre fille que je suis, si. C'est vrai, je ne devrais m'apitoyer sur mon sort, c'est une forme terrible car insidieuse de l'égoïsme, mais que voulez-vous, il fallait bien commencer quelque part. C'est donc ici que commence mon histoire. En réalité, cette vie -la mienne- a physiquement commencé il y a seize ans mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Songez simplement à seize années de doutes et d'incertitudes, ou seuls deux choix ont surnagé du précipice de ma conscience : aimer Naruto -un garçon que nous verrons plus tard- jusqu'à trouver la volonté de se battre… et lui dire. Formez dans votre esprit l'image d'une fille quelconque, possédant des cheveux noirs parfois longs, d'autrefois courts, toujours sans contrastes et sans nuances. Imaginez le chemin de la vie, sinueux, tortueux, aventureux, se séparant en d'innombrables chemins pour envisager un nombre infini de scénarios possibles et imaginables. Sur cette route donc, cette fille, qui marche en tremblotant et qui, lorsque par hasard plusieurs conduits se présentent devant elle, s'immobilise pour attendre qu'une bonne âme veuille bien la prendre sur son dos et décider de la direction. Simplement, lorsque la bonne âme ne vient pas, que se passe-t-il ? Cette gamine, ce petit brin d'herbe ni mauvaise ni belle, n'en savait rien car cela ne lui était tout simplement encore jamais arrivé. Pourtant, plus elle avançait sur ce sentier et plus il se divisait. À l'aube de cette seizième année donc, la jeune fille que j'étais en venait à avoir des possibilités à chaque pas, et pourtant elle continuait à refuser obstinément de choisir.

« Hinata ! Tu vas être en retard pour ta réunion ! »

Dans les moments de doute, on trouve toujours quelqu'un pour vous presser comme un citron pendant que vous cherchez vainement un point auquel vous accrocher.

« J… J'arrive ! »

Il y avait quelques jours -avant le commencement de cette histoire-, j'avais fait le deuxième choix le plus sérieux de ma vie. Nous y reviendrons plus tard peut-être, pour l'instant je ne me sens pas encore la force d'en parler. Donc, après ma déclaration d'amour qui était passée comme un coup de vent, sitôt dite et sitôt -presque- emportée dans la tombe, je me trouvais en proie à un profond dilemme -duquel je vous prierais de ne pas rire. C'est à ce moment-là que ma petite sœur, cette chère petite en qui mon père avait fondé tous ses espoirs, le beau chemin lumineux Hanabi, parut à ma porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches grande sœur ? Ils vont vraiment finir par t'attendre !

-Mais je… je… »

Honteuse, je baissai les yeux vers mon lit. Une robe et un pantalon étaient installés côte à côte, presque enlacés. J'entendis ma sœur rire et me retournai vers elle, légèrement vexée.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle…

-Tu n'arrives encore pas à choisir entre tes deux tenues ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué, sapristi !

-Je sais bien Hana-chan, mais… c'est important pour moi. »

Une lueur avait circulé dans mon cerveau, éclairant par là-même les idées qui s'étaient fourrées pêle-mêle dans ma tête.

« Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

-Encore ?! »

Elle s'était exclamé en poussant un profond soupir, mais je lisais encore une lueur d'amusement au fond de ses prunelles blanches.

« Bon. Pourquoi la robe ?

-Ce… C'est parce que… C'est jour de congé aujourd'hui et puis je ne mets jamais de robe.

-Et pourquoi le pantalon ?

-Je porte ça tous les jours… Peut-être qu'ils ne vont pas aimer -la robe- et puis les robes ne sont pas pratiques pour se battre.

-Pourtant tu as dit que c'était ton jour de congé !

-Oui, seulement on ne sait jamais… on peut être appelés !

-Dans ce cas mets le pantalon !

-… »

Elle reprit son air exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vois… Tu te dis que la robe, c'est la bonne occasion pour être mignonne et que ça les surprendrait un peu, simplement tu as horriblement peur d'attirer l'attention ! Faut pourtant que tu te décides, ma pauvre grande sœur !

-Je sais… tu m'aides alors ?

-Pff… non, débrouille-toi ! »

Puis en passant la porte, elle sembla se raidir. Je la fixai, espérant d'elle un quelconque jugement possible avec le désespoir de la possibilité de ne devoir compter que sur soi-même. Hanabi ne se retourna pas ; elle ajouta simplement, avec un peu de pitié et de dégoût dans la voix :

« De toute façon, tu vas finir par mettre le pantalon, alors arrête de te prendre la tête. »

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, j'attrapai le pantalon et l'enfilai ni une ni deux. Ne me prenez pas en pitié, ne me méprisez pas. Appelez cela l'âge bête ou tout ce que vous voulez mais ne portez pas d'autre jugement à ma personne que celui d'un être inachevé.

Je descendis la rue que notre demeure dominait et traversai le centre ville en rasant presque les murs, honteuse d'avoir encore une fois eu recours à une aide extérieure pour faire une tâche aussi simple que m'habiller. J'enjambai un petit ruisseau et pénétrait sur le terrain d'entrainement avec une certaine appréhension. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même mais je sentais que cette journée ne serait pas comme les autres. Je vis apparaître au détour d'un arbre les deux compagnons qui partageaient ma vie de ninja -pardon, les trois avec l'énorme chien qui patientait assis près de son maître. Lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent, aucun d'eux ne bougea.

« Tiens, salut Hinata ! T'as failli être en retard !

-Hm… désolée Kiba-kun.

-J'ai dit « failli », soupira-t-il en se grattant la tête avec nonchalance, franchement Hinata, plonge pas à chaque fois dans la gueule du loup quand je te taquine !

-Euh… Oui. »

Je me tordis les doigts sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, ce qui fit enrager encore un peu plus mon co-équipier.

« Arrête un peu avec tes doigts, t'es fatigante ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à te battre un peu dis ? Allez quoi, décoince-toi un peu pour qu'on s'amuse enfin…

-Kiba, ça suffit. On a du pain sur la planche, alors pas de disputes internes. »

Je baissai les yeux, penaude. J'avais encaissé avec déférence toutes ses paroles, aussi blessantes qu'elles fussent, car je savais très bien qu'il avait entièrement raison. Le savoir est tel que parfois, il me semble que l'on pourrait s'en passer aisément. Me savoir faible et indécise et rester spectatrice de mon propre malheur était encore pire qu'ignorer la triste vérité sur mon sort. C'était du moins ce que je pensais à ce moment-là précis. Avec le calme qu'il affichait toujours, Shino reprit après quelques secondes d'un silence qui m'avait paru durer des heures ce qu'il avait commencé à dire.

« Puisque Kurenai sensei est en congé maternité, on va avoir un nouveau professeur pour compléter la team. Il devrait arriver dans quelques minutes mais vous êtes sensés le savoir. Il n'a sûrement pas été appelé par hasard.

-Tu… Tu veux parler de la guerre qui se prépare ?

-Je veux parler de ça en effet. Il n'y a pas le moindre doute que notre hokage veut nous préparer au pire. Pour cela, il faut reprendre notre entraînement et corriger nos faiblesses, martela-t-il en nous fixant tour à tour -Kiba d'ailleurs s'en renfrogna-, c'est très important.

-C'est bon, tu vas pas nous faire la morale non plus !

-Non en effet, c'est à moi de faire ça. »

Le voix venue de nulle part nous fit tressaillir. Je me retournai et aperçut du haut d'un arbre une étrange silhouette aux longs cheveux verts qui semblait nous observer avec attention. Enfin il sauta à terre et s'approcha de notre groupe. Il n'y avait pas un chat aux alentours du terrain d'entraînement. L'homme -ou devrais-je dire le ninja- qui arriva à notre hauteur ma dépassait d'au moins une bonne tête mais n'était pas spécialement grand. Ses yeux gris tombants sur les bords extérieurs de sa figure le rendaient d'allure sympathique. Il avait une bouche assez fine qui disparaissait presque sous le sourire éclatant qu'il semblait arborer avec fierté. Les dents d'un blanc éclatant qui se reflétaient presque dans le soleil n'étaient pourtant pas parfaites mais l'immaculé de cet ivoire suffit à m'éblouir sans que je prête attention aux quelques trous noirs qui jaillissaient parfois au détour de la gencive. Lorsqu'il releva un mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, je pus observer à loisir ses piercings ; j'en comptai une bonne dizaine. Revêtu d'une chemise ample qui laissait voir la naissance de son poitrail, il avait quelque chose de… sexy. Oui, je l'imaginais bien entouré de jolies filles à faire des blagues au goût douteux. Je sentais toutefois une certaine intelligence dissimulée derrière cette nonchalance que j'aurais pu pratiquement qualifier de voulue. Mais cessons donc de nous appesantir sur son physique à en faire baver plus d'une…

« Je suis Tsubasa Jiyû ce qui signifie les ailes libres, votre nouveau professeur. Je mentirais en disant que je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Après tout, vous n'êtes peut-être qu'une bande d'attardés avec un handicapé social sans aucun sens de l'humour, un gars débile qui n'a que son chien comme ami et une pauvre fille paumée qui n'arrive à rien… Dans ce cas-là je serais plus atterré qu'autre chose, mais peut-être que je me trompe ? »

J'aurais aimé m'enfoncer sous la terre, seulement je n'aurais pas été mieux qu'une autruche. J'eus à peine la force de relever les yeux de mes pieds. Kiba avait le visage déformé par la colère, pourtant il ne manifestait pas son mécontentement de vive voix. J'en étais abasourdie. Je tournai mon regard vers Shino mais il était toujours muré dans son silence habituel, aucune de ses émotions ne transparaissant. Si j'avais été forte à cet instant-là, peut-être me serais-je mise à hurler… au lieu de cela le silence se faisait de plus en plus étouffant et l'atmosphère de plus en plus morne au fur et à mesure que défilaient les secondes. Le dénommé Tsubasa haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et alla s'accroupir auprès d'un arbre.

« Bon alors écoutez les jeunes, on va faire simple, je vais parler personnellement avec chacun d'entre vous pour tester vos capacités. »

Comme pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire, il sortit trois dossier d'on ne sait où et nous en lança un à chacun. Une écriture un peu vieillotte et tremblotante avait apposé sur une étiquette ces deux mots : CLASSÉ CONFIDENTIEL. En dessous je pus apercevoir mon nom en plus petit, d'une écriture plus serrée et légèrement délavée.

« On m'a donné ces dossiers sur vous, mais j'en ai strictement rien à faire. Il ne peut rien y avoir d'intéressant sur un bout de papier. Est-ce vivant ? Pas le moins du monde. L'idée que je me ferai de vous, elle sera aussi impalpable que le vent et aussi vraie que ce vieux chêne derrière moi. Vous m'avez compris ?

-Euh… ou-oui.

-…

-Pff, ouais… »

À cet instant, je pourrais parler au nom de nous trois en disant que nous étions quelque peu décontenancés sur la marche à suivre après ce discours hors du commun. Je sentais quelque chose d'assez étrange émaner de lui, me rassérénant tout en faisant monter une peur indicible au fond de mon être. Était-ce donc ce que j'avais senti en arrivant il y a à peine quelque minutes plus tôt sur le lieu de notre rendez-vous ? Je n'aurais su le dire avec précision. Cependant, cet homme que je ne nommerai plus à présent autrement que Tsubasa sensei me fixait avec insistance. Je baissai les yeux, sentant mes pommettes s'enflammer au contact de ce regard brûlant. Je l'entendis alors déclarer quelque chose qui me glaça le sang.

« Bon. Les garçons, j'ai plus besoin de vous. On va commencer par la demoiselle Hyûga, honneur aux dames. »

Je vis mes deux compagnons tourner les talons, l'un avec indifférence et l'autre avec un certain affaissement des épaules que je lui connaissais bien. J'aurais voulu les retenir. Leur hurler « Restez ici ! Ne me laissez pas seule ! » avec toute la conviction dont j'étais capable… seulement je demeurai muette. Je voyais Kiba hésiter à me laisser ainsi tout en étant très heureux de quitter Tsubasa sensei qui devait déjà l'énerver, mais il m'était impossible ne serait-ce que de l'attraper par la manche et de lui jeter un regard suppliant. Cette culpabilité que je voyais sur les épaules de mon ami, je n'arrivais pas à m'en saisir à mon avantage. Lorsque je ne vis plus leurs silhouettes sur le chemin, je sus que c'était fini. J'étais à sa merci. La terreur muette et sortie d'on ne sait où qui vous prend dans ces moments-là est sensationnelle et je défis quiconque d'en retirer un sentiment positif. On dit souvent regarder le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide. Seulement, que fait-on lorsqu'il est complètement vide ? C'était la question que je me posais à cet instant-là quand il me fixa avec un regard à la fois indifférent et intéressé. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait de la scène me semblait si impalpable que je crus à un rêve. Malheureusement sa voix de ténor me plaqua les pieds sur la terre avec fermeté.

« Hinata n'est-ce pas ? Ne perdons donc pas plus de temps. Je vais te poser des questions, tu réponds et il n'y aura pas de problème.

-Euh… d'accord.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Seize ans.

-Ta couleur préférée ? »

Je n'osai pas répondre tant la question me dérouta. Ma couleur préférée ? Je n'y avais tout simplement jamais réfléchi. Le jaune ou le orange peut-être ? C'était la couleur qui convenait le mieux à Naruto, mais à moi ? On m'avait souvent fait la remarque que mon caractère ressemblait au violet, même si j'en ignorais la raison.

« Alors ?

-Je… je ne sais pas.

-Ton plat préféré ? »

Je connaissais celui de Naruto, les ramens, seulement le mien… ? Pourquoi aurais-je dû en avoir un ? J'aimais bien les choses sucrées et douces mais je n'aurais su me décider.

« Je ne sais pas.

-As-tu au moins une préférence quelconque pour quelque chose ? »

Une préférence… cela impliquait d'avoir choisi parmi une foule de choses, j'en étais bien incapable. Mettre un truc quelconque au-dessus des autres, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas tant en chaque être sans saveur, sans couleur, tant en chaque chose banale, commune, je voyais le reflet de moi-même. Je secouai la tête avec empressement et répondis d'un voix faible.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Au lieu de me faire des reproches ou de soupirer, il se contenta de noter quelque chose sur un calepin qu'il avait encore sorti de nulle part.

« Tes rêves d'avenir ?

-Euh… je n'en ai pas vraiment…

-Pourtant tu es l'héritière des Hyûga, tu devrais légitimement avoir envie de succéder à ton père, ne serait-ce que par provocation.

-Pro… provocation ? »

Ce mot était pour moi comme un étranger qui frappait soudain à ma porte alors que j'étais encore au lit. Devais-je lui ouvrir directement ou lui demander d'abord de se présenter ? Je préférai rester derrière la porte à attendre qu'il s'en aille.

« Mouais, t'as raison, t'as pas l'air vraiment du genre à aimer provoquer. Enfin, il faut se méfier des apparences, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-C'est marrant, reprit-il sans donner la peine de s'être rendu compte de mon intervention, chez toi on dirait que tu as le profil de l'emploi.

-Que-que voulez-vous dire ? »

Sa voix s'était faite plus dure, plus tranchante. Il se remit à me fixer avec cette fois une lueur étrange allumée au fond de la pupille. Je me sentis fondre sur place et demeurai pourtant pétrifiée. Il croisa ses mains et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Tu as le regard fuyant. Tu regardes dans toutes les directions sauf celle de ton interlocuteur. Lorsque tu marche, tu demeures près des murs comme si cela te faisait disparaître. Tu parles avec une voix tremblante et basse comme pour dissimuler tes pensées qui traversent pourtant ton visage en permanence. »

Il éclata d'un rire bref et sec, ce qui ne me détendit pas le moins du monde. Je me remis à me tordre les doigts lorsqu'il se remis lui-même à parler.

« Tu es bourrée de tics. Regarde ! Tu te pétris les mains, tu as les genoux rentrés vers l'intérieur et tu bégaies légèrement. Tu tentes de te cacher derrière ta frange et tes longs cheveux noirs, seulement ça ne suffit vraiment pas. Et, le pire de tout ! »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes et me considéra d'un œil sévère.

« Tu ne sais pas te décider. »

Sa voix résonna dans ma tête comme un coup de tonnerre. L'état de ma conscience, résumé à cette simple phrase, brisait en un instant ma couverture de spectatrice de mon propre malheur. Quelqu'un avait donc osé me le dire en face avec un ton pareil ! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les boutades de ma sœur ou les coups de gueule de Kiba, on osait enfin me déclarer la vérité franchement, sans détour, avec une intonation qui ne laissait pas la place pour la plaisanterie ou la colère. C'était dit, c'était juste ça, c'était ma vie contrainte à revenir à sa place en quelques mots. Sans sembler se rendre compte du chamboulement qu'il avait crée dans ma tête, il se rapprocha de moi avec un sourire auquel je ne prêtai aucune attention. Comme j'aurais dû l'observer pourtant !

« Mais rassure-toi : je connais le moyen de faire disparaître cette faiblesse… »

Soudain, du gigantesque capharnaüm qui m'habitait il ne resta plus rien. Je fermai les yeux sans m'en apercevoir vraiment. Un gigantesque noir, aussi profond que la nuit et aussi sombre que les ténèbres, m'envahit sans que ne me vienne l'idée de lutter. Combien de temps s'écoula-t-il ? Je n'en savais rien, quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures peut-être ? En même temps que cette obscurité, un sentiment étrange s'était emparé de moi. Il me sembla que je volais.


	2. 2e choix

**Auteur : **Toujours Hinatou-chan bien sûr !

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, exceptés Tsubasa sensei, une vieille dame, un petit garçon et une jeune fille dont on ne sait pas encore le nom mais que vous découvrirez sûrement dans le prochain chapitre…

**Notes : **Bon, on enchaîne puisque c'est prêt ;) Hinata se trouve dans une situation très délicate et très compliquée… que va-t-il lui arriver ?

2e Choix : Comprendre ou pas ? Le choix est tout tracé… il faut tenter

C'était un champ. Non, c'était une mer. Un océan calme et d'une clarté éblouissante, semblant figé dans un temps incertain. Le bleu du ciel se reflétait avec volupté dans le vert de l'eau. Au milieu de cet éblouissant spectacle, un arbre. Ce devait être un chêne, même si je ne me suis jamais intéressée plus que ça à la flore terrestre. Mais pourquoi donc la terre entrait-elle dans mes pensées alors même que le paysage me semblait si étranger ? Mue par un sentiment indistinct, je me vis m'approcher de cette immense entité plus que je ne vis ce tronc droit et sévère couvert de cicatrices se rapprocher au fur et à mesure de mes pas. Mes pas, ai-je dit ? La vérité était que je ne sentais pas le sol sous mes pieds, bien que je sus distinctement que j'avançais. Je ne m'en formalisai pas : il est de ces mystères familiers dont l'essence même nous échappe. J'avançai donc au milieu de ce lieu figé vers quelque chose qui me semblait être la source du monde où je me trouvais. Où étais-je donc ? Je n'aurais en aucun cas pu le dire mais j'étais intimement convaincue d'être au paradis. Tsubasa sensei m'avait donc assassinée ? Dans quel but ? Mes amis me pleureraient-ils ? Une foule de questions me traversaient l'esprit, sitôt pensées et sitôt oubliées. Il semblait que cet univers vide influençait tout mon être d'une certaine sérénité douce et lancinante qui ne m'était pas le moins du monde désagréable. Malheureusement, il y a toujours un calme avant la tempête. Une fois que mon corps eut atteint physiquement cet arbre vénérable, j'eus l'envie soudaine de toucher cette écorce noueuse et -je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi- rassurante. Seulement, à peine avais-je effleuré du doigt le chêne, une voix retentit près de mon oreille.

« Eh bien mademoiselle Hyûga, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Je retirai vivement mon doigt, comme une enfant prise en faute. Lorsque je me retournai vers mon interlocuteur, je reconnus l'homme qui semblait être la cause de tout ceci ; Tsubasa sensei me scrutait de ces yeux fatigués, un sourire presque amical sur le visage.

« Tsu… Tsubasa sensei ?! Que faites-vous là ?

-Ah ça, c'est un peu fort ! C'est moi qui t'aies emmenée ici, jeune fille.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Ma sérénité soudain envolée, c'est à peine si je m'aperçus qu'il avait modifié sa manière de s'adresser à moi.

« Pourquoi, me demandes-tu ? Rien n'est plus simple : pour te donner une leçon.

-U-une leçon ?

-Tout à fait. Tu pourrais éviter de répéter ce que je dis ? C'est un peu fatiguant, surtout que t'es du genre à bégayer. »

Je gobai la remarque sans broncher, trop curieuse de connaître la mystérieuse leçon de mon professeur. À présent, tout était clair : j'étais prisonnière d'un genjutsu. Simplement, une réponse entraînant de nouvelles questions, je ne comprenais pas le choix de ce lieu. Quelle signification ce paysage avait-il ? Pourquoi cette mer, pourquoi cet arbre ? Les pourquoi tournaient à une vitesse folle dans mon esprit, mais je choisis de me taire et d'écouter. Parfois, c'est le meilleur moyen de comprendre.

« Je t'ai amenée ici dans un but précis donc. Je ne dis pas avoir dressé un portrait psychologique très clair de toi derrière les cinq petites minutes qui se sont écoulées et les quelques questions que je t'ai posées, mais j'en suis arrivé à quelques conclusions toutes simples.

-Vous êtes une sorte de profiler ? »

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui demander. Il fit une moue presque imperceptible sans quitter son sourire éblouissant.

« Je ne suis pas sensé te le révéler, alors appelle ça comme tu veux. J'ai juste reçu un certain entrainement… enfin bref. Je disais donc qu'il important que tu comprennes ton erreur, m'invita-t-il à parler, tu saisis ?

-Je… je ne sais pas me déci…, me déci… der ?

-Parfaitement ! Tu es intelligente, je te croyais moins… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et prit un air embêté.

« Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, mon chakra s'use. Bon alors écoute bien la miss : tu vas être précipitée sur terre dans peu de temps. Seulement tu ne seras plus une humaine, tu comprends ? »

Pas vraiment.

« Je vais te transformer en spécide. Tu découvriras toi-même ce que c'est. Lorsque tu seras sous cette forme, tu vas croiser beaucoup de monde, simplement tu ne dois retenir que celles qui auront un choix important à faire. En passant au travers d'elles, tu seras aspirée à l'intérieur de leur corps. À cet instant-là, tu n'auras plus qu'une seule échappatoire : choisir pour eux, avec toute la culpabilité que cela implique. Tant que tu n'auras pas fait ce choix, ton réceptacle demeurera incapable de se décider et tu ne pourras pas t'en libérer. Sur ce, je te dis salut, et à la revoyure !

-Ah ! Attendez ! Combien de temps cela va-t-il… »

Je ne pus achever ma phrase. Les ténèbres reprirent possession de moi et, en même temps que cette obscurité, un sentiment étrange s'était emparé de mon être. Il me sembla que je volais une nouvelle fois, mais à travers la nuit je pus distinctement entendre la voix, bien que lointaine, de Tsubasa sensei.

« Trois choix. »

Trois ! Ce chiffre me paraissait énorme mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur la situation toute nouvelle qui allait m'être présentée. Quoi ! Choisir et, pire : choisir pour les autres ! Connaître le poids de la culpabilité en cas d'échec pour autre chose que pour sa propre personne ! J'étais si terrifiée que je ne sentais même plus le vent sur mon visage - mais avais-je seulement encore une tête ?- qui me giflait violemment, comme s'il m'eut puni d'avance. Pour quoi ? Pour tout. Je me sentais si faible et nulle que je ne doutais pas un seule seconde de mon échec. J'allais me planter en beauté, pour un peu que tout ceci ne fut pas une immense farce de Tsubasa sensei. D'ailleurs, existait-il bien ? N'étais-je donc pas en train de rêver depuis l'instant où j'avais sauté du lit ? J'aurais tellement aimé, à cet instant-là de ma vie, que ce fut le cas… seulement, cela aurait été trop beau. Je continuai de tomber toujours plus bas, toujours plus vite, toujours plongée dans des pensées qui s'amoncelaient au seuil de ma conscience, telles des enfants devant la vitrine d'une chocolaterie. Que faire ? Lutter ? Comment ? Il n'y avait rien auquel se raccrocher, que ce soit physiquement ou psychiquement. Je me sentais vraiment perdue.

L'arrivée fut moins rude que prévue. Imaginez vous tomber des étoiles et atterrir sur un coussin de nuages… Oui, c'est impossible. La situation dans laquelle je me trouvais était tout aussi impossible, et pourtant… J'étais tombée comme on s'effondre après une désillusion, j'atterrissais comme dans un rêve empli de naïveté. La naïveté, tiens, parlons-en ! J'envie les gens capables d'une telle prouesse. Voir toutes les horreurs de ce monde et conserver son sourire en croyant encore qu'il peut y avoir une amélioration… Les naïfs sont, par définition, des êtres optimistes. Certains les traitent de benêts, d'idiots ou de doux rêveurs, d'autres disent qu'ils se voilent la face mais la vérité, l'unique vérité, c'est que la force de ces personnes réside dans ce qui est leur plus grande qualité et leur plus grand défaut. Que j'aurais aimé être naïve ! À défaut de l'être, je m'étais fixée le but d'y ressembler le plus possible, seulement ma maladresse et ma timidité naturelles m'avaient finalement réduite à être moi. Je ne puis cacher ma pensée et ma nature : ce devrait être classé parmi les handicaps. J'interromps là ma pensée car à cet instant, une transformation se fit en moi. Je pus _voir. Ce ne furent d'abord que des couleurs et des formes indistinctes mais plus le temps passait et plus les contours se précisaient. Les formes se mirent à bouger et j'aperçus avec un certain soulagement la rue principale de Konoha. J'étais donc bel et bien rentrée ! J'étais vivante et en un seul morceau ! Comme pour appuyer mes pensées, je me penchai vers mes pieds. La stupeur me glaça alors d'effroi : il n'y avait rien. Là où auraient dû se trouver mes jambes, le vide occupait tout l'espace. C'était un cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller, non, il fallait que je me réveille… je tentai désespérément de me pincer mais je ne sentis ni mes bras, ni le reste. La dure vérité me sauta alors aux yeux. Tsubasa sensei n'était pas un rêve, et il n'avait pas menti pour deux sous. Je me tâtai : mon corps était inexistant. Je voyais, j'entendais, je sentais mais je ne pouvais ni toucher ni parler. Était-je donc devenu un spectre ? Ce « spécide » dont m'avait parlé Tsubasa sensei ? En désespoir de cause, je scrutai les alentours de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'étais située au milieu de la rue la plus fréquentée de Konoha, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Que se passerait-il lorsque quelqu'un me percuterait ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Un gamin s'approcha soudain de moi et me… traversa. Il est quasiment impossible de décrire la sensation qui m'a empoignée à cet instant-là. C'était comme si j'avais pénétré dans un labyrinthe sans fin parsemé de mots qui tournaient et se retournaient dans tout mon être me causant une nausée et un mal de crâne plus affreux que jamais. _

_« Froid. Faim. Mal. Fatigué. Maman. Soleil. Fier. Copains. Feu. Caillou. Papa. Chat. Maison. Brrrrr…»_

_La violence de cet esprit confronté au mien était tel que si j'avais eu mon corps à cet instant-là, j'aurais vomi mes tripes. Le petit garçon me laissa toute retournée quelques pas plus loin. Malheureusement, à peine eu-je retrouvé le contact de mon moi et uniquement de lui qu'un autre être me pénétra. La sensation fut toute autre. Je ne vis rien, mais j'entendis. Un cri strident, un cri monstrueux surgi du plus profond de la terre me perça les tympans même si je n'en possédais peut-être plus. Il fut suivi de longs sanglotements puis d'une sensation de solitude si vive que s'il m'était resté un visage, j'aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Lorsque je fus sortie de l'enfer de cet esprit, je vis s'éloigner de moi une vieille femme, le dos courbé. Je ne pus voir son visage mais la sensation si vive que j'avais ressentie, je ne l'oublierais sans doute jamais. Je demeurai pétrifiée. Que cet enfant pas plus haut que trois pommes possède plus de mots dans sa tête qu'une vénérable vieille dame me bouleversa. L'un avait pour compagnie toute l'humanité et tous les mots de sa langue, l'autre ne possédait plus pour amie qu'une solitude plus noire que la nuit. Je me retournai pour voir qui serait la prochaine personne à me confronter. Je vis approcher une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et aux vêtements amples droit sur moi. Le cœur serré -pour un peu qu'il m'en resta un… enfin, vous avez compris- je me préparai à son arrivée. Elle souriait avec bonheur et marchait d'un pas léger. D'un air lancinant, elle fixa un point derrière moi et s'arrêta soudain, à quelques millimètres du « spécide » que j'étais visiblement devenu. Je vis passer dans ses grands yeux bleus un brin de nuage gris. Elle sembla hésiter avant de faire le dernier pas qui séparait nos deux esprits. La rencontre fut plus violente encore que les deux autres mais fut également plus claire. J'eus la sensation que des milliers de couteaux traversaient mon corps et pourtant je voyais devant moi un long tunnel droit avec une jolie lumière rose au bout. Malgré la douleur terrible que je ressentais, je pris le parti d'avancer jusqu'à cet endroit rassurant. J'y arrivai plus facilement que je ne crus et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque, en pénétrant dans une pièce recouverte de rouge et de rose, je découvris la jeune fille dont j'étais sensée rencontrer l'esprit. La lumière se fit alors dans ma conscience : j'étais à l'intérieur d'elle et me trouvais, non en face de sa représentation physique, mais celle de sa représentation spirituelle. Elle était assise sur un canapé de fourrure rose en forme de cœur et semblait soucieuse. J'osai prendre la parole._

_« Euh… excuse-moi… »_

_Surprise, elle me jeta un coup d'œil curieux._

_« Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas sensée pouvoir venir ici ! »_

_Devant ce flot de questions, je ne sus que répondre. Elle me considéra quelques secondes avant de se lever avec une lueur d'espoir._

_« Je sais ! Tu es un spécide n'est-ce pas ? Oh oui, tu es venue m'aider !_

_-Que… comment sais-tu ?_

_-Voyons, seuls les spécides sont autorisés à venir nous visiter nous, les consciences. _

_-Les consciences ?_

_-Esprits, âme, conscience, être, essence, appelle-nous comme tu veux ! Nous sommes celles qui dirigeons l'enveloppe._

_-L'enveloppe ?_

_-Tu n'as pas l'air très débrouillarde toi ! Tu es nouvelle c'est ça ? »_

_Elle me jeta un regard de reproches._

_« Je… euh… c'est mon premier tr-travail. »_

_Son visage s'éclaira. _

_« Ah ! Je comprends mieux. Écoute bien alors : il y a 2 moi. Il y a le moi de surface, appelé l'enveloppe. Ce moi est plutôt superficiel et pas très intelligent. Pourtant, il croit qu'il est seul à gérer le corps. La vérité, c'est que nous, les consciences, sommes là derrière. Nous sommes les véritables chefs d'orchestre : c'est nous qui soufflons les choix à faire et les pensées les plus importantes. Par exemple, les pensées parasites sont créées par l'enveloppe. »_

_Je songeai à ce moment-là que ma propre conscience devait être bien incompétente… ce qui m'envoya à me considérer comme une fille bête et nulle. Vengeance de sa part ? Je n'en savais rien. Je continuai d'écouter la jeune conscience._

_« Tu as compris ?_

_-Ou… oui, je crois._

_-Tu pourrais pas arrêter un peu de bégayer ? C'est un peu énervant, on ne peut pas avoir une bonne discussion._

_-M-mais je… je ne peux…p-p…_

_-Bien sûr que si ! Enfin, tu es un spécide ! Les spécides peuvent s'ordonner à eux-mêmes d'être comme ceci ou comme cela._

_-Euh… comment je… comment je fais ?_

_-C'est simple. Concentre-toi bien et pense très fort : Je ne veux plus bégayer. Non, tu dois fermer les yeux. Voilà… maintenant, tu es face à toi-même. Tu dois gagner ce combat pour te faire obéir. »_

_La voix se fit de plus en plus lointaine, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souffle. Tout ceci ne m'était pas étranger… j'atterris dans ce que je reconnus comme l'arène de mon premier examen chuunin, lorsqu'il y avait eu Naruto et tous les autres. Que de souvenirs, bons et mauvais, qui se mêlaient ! _

_« Eh, c'est par là. »_

_Je me retournai et m'aperçus de l'autre côté du terrain, appuyée contre un des murs de l'enclos. Je me trouvai petite et faible, soudainement. Encore plus qu'avant. Seulement, était-ce réellement moi ? Est-ce que je ne pouvais pas être deux moi distincts ? Et si ma conscience était en face de moi, qui alors était aux commandes de mon esprit ? Peut-être y avait-il juste mon enveloppe… mais ne l'avais-je pas perdue, celle-là, une fois transformée en spécide ? Et où étais-je donc vraiment ?_

_« Tu te trompes. Je suis là devant toi, mais je suis également dans toi. Je suis toi et tu es moi. Nous ne sommes qu'une. J'ai ta personnalité et tu possèdes la mienne. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-Passons. Tu es venue me demander quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Ah, oui. »_

_Cela me paraissait si étrange de me demander à moi-même la permission de ne plus bégayer. J'avais tant de questions…_

_« Pose-les maintenant, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de me parler face à face par la suite._

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me contrôles-tu ?_

_-Là n'est pas la question. Je ne te contrôle pas, je suis toi. Je suis consciente, en tant que conscience, de te dire quelque chose qui t'échappe mais il faut t'y faire._

_-Mais elle m'a dit qu'il y avait deux moi… et que l'un contrôlait l'autre._

_-Tu confonds. Ce ne sont pas des personnalités, ce sont des consciences. L'une n'est rien sans l'autre. Imagine le ying et le yang. Je ne te contrôle pas je te dis, je suis toi ! Moi et moi, ça fait toujours moi ! »_

_Moi + moi = moi… À ce stade, ce n'était même plus des mathématiques. Je commençais seulement à comprendre. Simplement, si j'étais moi et que je me parlais à moi, alors pourquoi devais-je me demander d'arrêter de bégayer ? Je tournais en rond…_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. En réalité, si tu bégayes, c'est uniquement de ta faute. C'est parce que tu es trop faible pour te dire : « Hey ! J'arrêtes maintenant ! » Personnellement, moi qui suis toi, je suis pour que tu arrêtes ces bégayement stupides, mais je suis là pour faire la partie de toi qui as peur de ça et qui refuse. Donc tu dois me battre, c'est tout. Te poses pas de questions et dis-moi ce que tu veux._

_-Ah… »_

_Je me sentais bête. Complètement abrutie, mais sûre d'une chose : si je voulais arrêter tout ça, il fallait que je me décide. Choisir ! Je revenais à mon dilemme premier. Malheureusement, cette fois je n'avais d'autres choix. Cette troisième véritable décision que je prenais et qui n'appartenait qu'à moi me semblait presque plus facile que les deux premières._

_« Je… je veux arrêter de bégayer._

_-J'ai mal entendu ? Quel manque de conviction ! Tu crois que tu vas accepter ça ?! _

_-Euh…_

_-Sois franche !_

_-Je… je veux arrêter de bégayer._

_-Non, c'est pas ça !_

_-Je veux arrêter ! De… bégayer._

_-Non ! _

_-Je… veux… arrêter… de… bégayer !_

_-Encore !_

_-Je veux arrêter de bégayeeeeer ! »_

_À peine eussé-je prononcé ces mots que les murs disparurent. Le soulagement s'empara de moi. Cette « lutte » avec moi-même avait été payante, j'avais la tête plus claire à présent. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais de nouveau devant la jeune fille de tout à l'heure._

_« Alors ?_

_-Je crois que j'ai gagné…_

_-Félicitations ! Bon, et si on s'occupait de mon cas ? »_

_C'est ici que je compris alors le sens de l'expression « avoir un cas de conscience ». Encore un peu engourdie par mon voyage mental, je clignai de yeux. Malgré tout, je me sentais prête à écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire._

_« Je t'écoute._

_-Voilà… mon moi est amoureuse. »_

_Une douche glacée m'aurait fait moins d'effet. L'amour… après ma déclaration, je n'avais plus revu Naruto. Oh, je n'ignorais pas ses sentiments pour Sakura, mais j'espérais tout de même qu'il songeait parfois à la fille sombre et timide qui s'était confessée à lui, un beau matin où il avait failli mourir… je ne sus que répondre._

_« Ça fait quelques semaines déjà qu'elle l'a rencontré. Il lui plaît bien. »_

_Elle rougit avec gêne._

_« Et puisqu'il lui plaît, il me plaît aussi bien entendu. Il est tellement beau… ! Mon moi se perd dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le croise. Il l'a sauvée, la dernière fois, depuis elle n'ose plus lui parler, elle fuit. Oh, bien sûr, beaucoup trouve qu'il est un peu enveloppé… seulement mon moi ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer. Son âme a éblouie la sienne, la mienne, la notre… »_

_Je l'écoutais sagement se perdre en conjectures. Il me vint soudain à l'esprit que je ne savais toujours pas son nom. Bah ! Peu importait. Elle était une fille amoureuse et lorsque l'amour pénètre dans notre cœur, à cet instant-là chaque personne se distingue en ressemblant aux autres. Ironie de la vie, ce qui nous élève nous rapetisse également. Certes on peut se retrouver embelli et fort de sentiments meilleurs, mais il ne faut pas oublier que l'on peut tuer au nom de cette grande chose qu'on nomme la passion. De tous les types d'amour que l'on peut porter dans notre cœur, celle-là est la plus dangereuse et la plus insensée. Était-ce une passion qui me liait à Naruto ? Et cette jeune fille, était-ce les portes de la passion qu'elle hésitait à pousser ? Pouvait-elle compter sur l'homme choisi pour y pénétrer ? Était-ce bien la bonne personne ? Car l'être aimé, je l'avais reconnu sitôt aperçu : Choji. _


	3. 3e choix

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan, pourquoi ça changerait ? ;)

**Disclaimer : **Obligation même si tout le monde le sait, les personnages et l'univers de Naruto proviennent de l'imagination de Kishimoto Masashi-san, seuls m'appartiennent Tsubasa et Ayumu J

**Notes : **Le premier choix se précise… Et se finit. Quelles nouvelles épreuves va rencontrer Hinata ? Lisez déjà ce chapitre et on verra plus tard x)

**3e**** choix : Ayumu**

Choji. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé, je crois. Pendant que la jeune fille continuait son monologue, je tentai vainement de rassembler dans ma tête ce que je savais sur lui. Lorsque nous étions enfants, il avait très peu d'amis puis, sans savoir comment, Shikamaru le génie et lui s'étaient retrouvés à être toujours ensemble. Je les avais aperçus quelques fois dans les rues du village, un paquet de chips dans les mains, se diriger vers le toit d'une vieille réserve de munitions. Gentil, débonnaire, amical. Il avait fait partie de la mission sauvetage de Sasuke et était revenu entre la vie et la mort. Peu avant ça, lors de l'examen chuunin, j'avais appris qu'il s'était fait battre lamentablement mais n'avais pu le constater de mes propres yeux. Je concluais que je ne savais pas grand chose de lui lorsque la conscience m'interpella.

« Eh !

-Oui ?

-J'ai oublié de te demander ton nom.

-Euh… Je m'appelle Hinata.

-Hinata !

-Oui… tu me connais ?

-Mon moi te connaît en effet. Tu es l'héritière Hyûga et tu fais partie de la promotion de Choji. »

J'aperçus au fond de ses yeux un voile tendresse lorsqu'elle prononça ce nom. Elle semblait visiblement plus qu'amoureuse. Que faire ?

« Et toi ?

-Moi ? C'est Ayumu Aikawa. En gros, je suis mon propre chemin sur la rivière de l'amour ! Enfin, c'est du moins ce que signifie ce nom. »

Elle se mit à rire puis plaça les mains sur ses hanches et me regarda avec un air de reproche amusé.

« Bon, alors, tu vas te décider à m'aider ? Le temps presse !

-Comment ?

-Eh bien oui ! Je ne sais pas comment tu en es arrivée là, mais maintenant tu es un spécide, donc tu dois faire ce choix à ma place.

-Quel choix ?

-Tu ne m'as vraiment pas écoutée… »

Elle soupira profondément sous mon air affolé. Ainsi donc j'étais bel et bien condamnée à faire un choix ! Et, pour s'ajouter à l'horreur de cette histoire, celui d'une autre personne ! J'avais terriblement peur quant à la suite des évènements. Ayumu me fit un sourire charmant et me tendit la main.

« Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de toi. »

C'était justement là le problème. J'étais prise entre deux murs infinis, l'un tendant vers le remord et l'autre vers la culpabilité. Comment envisager l'impossible ? Naruto l'aurait fait, seulement je n'étais pas lui… Pourquoi fallait-il que j'y pense maintenant ? Mon histoire et l'amour d'Ayumu ne pouvaient pas être les mêmes, ou plutôt ils ne devaient pas. Je soupirai profondément avant d'accepter sa main. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la marche à suivre mais j'avais la conviction que je ne pouvais dès à présent plus reculer.

« Alors, que dois-je faire ? »

Elle parut se raidir et afficha une expression gênée.

« Eh bien… suis-moi. »

Elle m'entraina le long d'un couloir couvert de moquette aux motifs de coquelicots géants jusqu'à une grande salle remplie de matériel électronique. Une foule de petites personnes à la peau rose bonbon, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus disproportionnés circulaient en tous sens avec un empressement de fourmis. Où me trouvais-je donc ? Nous passâmes devant une longue pièce aux murs recouverts d'étagères, courbées sous le poids d'énormes boîtes en cartons poussiéreuses, sans pour autant nous arrêter. Je crus distinguer le mot « mémoire » sur l'écriteau de la porte mais nous passions trop rapidement pour que je pus m'en assurer. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une salle dont la porte était surmontée d'un petit panneau portant cette fois-ci l'inscription « centre de la vision ». Avant que j'eus pu poser la moindre question, nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce. La salle était presque entièrement vide, seul, surplombant sur le mur du fond, un gigantesque écran noir semblait habiller les murs nus. Je vis Ayumu attraper un téléphone et se mettre à parler tout bas. Quelques instants plus tard, l'écran s'allumait dans un bruit de cils. Je vis apparaître l'image de Choji en gros plan. Qu'était-ce que cet endroit encore ? Je me tournai vers Ayumu en l'interrogeant du regard. Elle haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas étudié le cerveau à l'école ? Je sais que c'est une académie ninja mais quand même… Nous sommes ici dans ce qui te permet de voir -enfin, lorsque tu es humain. Tout ton toi peut y accéder en permanence tant que les yeux sont ouverts.

-Je vois… »

Elle me fixa étrangement avant de me tourner le dos pour aller appuyer sur un bouton en forme de cœur à une des extrémités de la pièce. L'écran se figea sur un Choji plongeant la main dans un sac de chips.

« Bien. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps à présent, tu as peut-être pu t'en apercevoir. »

Le visage d'Ayumu se fit soudain grave et pressant.

« Hinata.

-Oui ?

-La guerre se prépare. Mon moi effectue un stage auprès du bureau de l'Hokage et sait déjà que Choji fera partie de la première escadrille. Il… il va quitter le village demain et peut-être qu'il ne reviendra jamais. »

Ses paroles sonnèrent comme une détonation. La pièce se fit soudain plus sombre et oppressante. Une fumée noire nous enveloppa peu à peu, rendant l'atmosphère irrespirable. Je sentis dans l'obscurité une main me saisir et une petite voix me supplier.

« C'est trop tard, nous avons attendu trop longtemps… Je t'en prie Hinata, dis-moi ! Dois-je me confesser à lui ? Serai-je rejetée ? Aurai-je honte ? Y arriverai-je ? La vie sera-t-elle plus heureuse ? »

Le flot de questions m'étourdit un instant mais j'avais compris ce qui déchirait la conscience d'Ayumu. À présent, c'était à moi de décider de la route à suivre. Soudain, le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et je tombai dans un gouffre sans fond. Ma main quitta peu à peu celle d'Ayumu pour se refermer sur du vide. Je commençai vraiment à en avoir marre de tomber. Tout en me disant cela, je me mis à penser, ou plutôt à réfléchir. J'étais condamnée, je le savais, à bouleverser l'avenir d'une jeune fille. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que tout cela m'apporterait mais j'étais convaincue que rien ne s'arrêterait tant que je n'aurais pas fait ce choix. L'image de Naruto vint se superposer au-dessus de l'abîme où je m'enfonçais. Pourquoi le voyais-je ? C'était l'histoire d'amour d'Ayumu qui était importante, pas la mienne. D'ailleurs je n'en avais même pas, cette passion, je le savais, étant à sens unique. J'aurais aimé mourir un nombre incalculable de fois tant le poids de cet amour m'étouffait mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder et d'être éblouie par son âme. En cela, je devais comprendre ce qu'Ayumu ressentait, seulement cela ne devait pas bouleverser mon jugement.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps dura la chute mais je sentis distinctement mes pieds se poser sur la terre d'un chemin de campagne, ce qui interrompit le cours de mes pensées. Je fus éblouie un instant par le soleil qui occupait la quasi-totalité du ciel et me couvris les yeux de la main. Lorsque je les rouvris, je me trouvais face à Ayumu. Sa joie de vivre semblait s'être comme évanouie. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque j'avançai à sa rencontre et conserva son regard vide vers le sol. Elle se trouvait au pied d'un immense poteau qui se dressait fièrement, divisant le sentier en deux. Je jetai un coup d'œil au premier ; il était jonché de fleurs et je pouvais distinctement entendre des rires s'échapper d'on ne sait où. Le panneau indiquait « avenir neutre ». Je considérai alors l'autre chemin, si l'on eut pu encore parler de chemin. Des ronces empêchaient le marcheur de pénétrer tout en préservant de magnifiques roses des dangers extérieurs. L'une d'elle se tourna vers moi et sembla me fixer, bien qu'elle n'eut pas d'yeux. Elle se décida finalement à m'adresser la parole.

« Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas la personne que nous attendons.

-Non, répondis-je presque mécaniquement, je suis là pour l'aider. »

C'était ça ! J'avais soudain compris mon rôle, la lumière ayant jailli dans mon esprit à la vitesse d'un éclair. J'étais la monture, le destrier, la perche, l'aide… j'étais ici pour choisir le chemin de la destinée d'Ayumu comme on l'avait fait tant de fois pour moi. Ce croisement de l'existence, je le reconnaissais à présent et je pouvais distinctement me figurer cette vision comme une aide pour comprendre _comment je devais m'y prendre. Une certaine sérénité s'était soudain emparée de moi et je savais presque inconsciemment ce qu'il fallait faire. Je décidai de commencer pas interroger la rose._

_« Dis-moi, où mène ce chemin ?_

_-Tu n'as pas lu l'écriteau, rétorqua vertement la rose en me montrant la seconde flèche indiquant la direction avec ses piquants, c'est vers la « déclaration » !_

_-Oh. Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_-Je suis la rose de la fierté, on m'appelle Fière._

_-Je vois Fière. Et qui sont tes sœurs ? »_

_Fière tourna ses piquant vers une petite rose aux couleurs pâlottes._

_« Voici Timide. À ses côtés, il y a Réservée et Méfiante. Derrière moi, c'est Arrogante qui papote avec Inquiète. »_

_Elle continua d'énumérer des noms pendant quelques temps puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de roses. Je m'aperçus alors que chacune d'entre elles ne se trouvaient pas là par hasard._

_« Qu'y a-t-il après vous ? »_

_Elle se tut et tourna sa tête ailleurs. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de me répondre. Je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de discerner la fin de cet interminable tapis de ronces mais je ne pus rien apercevoir. Je me dirigeai alors vers Ayumu. Elle était restée à sa place et ne semblait pas avoir bougé un cil._

_« Ayumu ? »_

_Elle ne me répondit pas. Je réessayai, sans plus de succès, d'obtenir une réponse. Je sentis alors l'angoisse surgir du plus profond de mes entrailles. Il n'y avait personne d'autre aux alentours à part Fière et ses sœurs. Après un temps de réflexion, je me redirigeai alors vers elles. _

_« Fière ?_

_-Encore toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Euh… tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il y a après vous ?_

_-Non._

_-Et il y a quoi de l'autre côté ? Je veux dire, sur l'autre chemin. »_

_Il me sembla entendre un soupir s'échapper de la rose. L'absurdité de la chose m'apparut alors clairement : je parlais avec une fleur ! J'avais été si secouée tout ce temps que cela ne m'avait même pas surprise. Je vacillai et m'assis par terre dans la poussière. Fière ne sembla pas noter mon soudain changement d'attitude et me dit simplement, avec une voix qui semblait sortie des profondeurs de la terre._

_« Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. »_

_Je la regardai comme je n'avais jamais regardé personne auparavant. Elle demeura muette. Les apparences sont trompeuses… La phrase se tourna et retourna dans ma tête un temps qui me sembla infini. Lorsque je recouvris mes esprits, je me tournai en désespoir de cause vers Ayumu, encore une fois... Et l'horreur me glaça d'effroi. La moitié inférieure de son corps s'était peu à peu désagrégée durant mon inertie psychique. Je me relevai en tremblant et me précipitai vers elle._

_« Ayumu ! … Ayumu !!! Ne me laisse pas ! Que t'arrive-t-il, que dois-je faire ? Aide-moi, je t'en supplie, Ayumu ! »_

_Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je me sentais perdue et seule au milieu de cette campagne qui ne me paraissait plus du tout agréable. Que faire ? Où aller ? Je me rendis compte que la solitude m'effrayait._

_« Tu n'es pas seule. »_

_Je sursautai violemment et me retournai vers Fière. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, ce n'était donc pas elle. Affolée, je fis plusieurs tours sur moi-même, seulement je ne voyais rien. Rien de ce qui pouvait être visible, du moins. _

_« Imbécile. Tu n'es pas seule. »_

_Cette voix traversa mon esprit comme un couteau acéré. Je la connaissais, je l'avais même entendu des milliers de fois : c'était moi. Loin de me rassurer, je paniquai encore plus. Que racontait-elle ? Il n'y avait que moi ici et cela me faisait peur. Terriblement peur. _

_« Tu n'as jamais été seule. »_

_Loin de s'arrêter, ma voix continuait à parler d'un ton calme et neutre. Qu'entendait-elle par ses paroles énigmatiques ? Voulait-elle dire que, s'en m'en rendre compte, j'avais toujours été entourée de mes proches, qu'ils avaient toujours veillé sur ma personne sans jamais penser à me faire du mal ou à me rabaisser ? Ou bien voulait-elle me dire de me faire confiance ?_

_« Et tu ne seras jamais seule. »_

_Parfois, il est de ces paroles toutes simples qui vous touchent en plein cœur et vous le serrent si fort que vous êtes forcés de comprendre. Je crois qu'on appelle ça un déclic. Je fus moi-même victime de ce phénomène à l'instant où j'entendis ces mots pourtant prononcés par ma propre personne. Tout fut plus clair : je n'avais plus le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort ou de me creuser les méninges pour trouver des réponses vaporeuses sur l'utilité de ma vie ou même pour penser à moi. Je me devais d'agir pour Ayumu, pour Fierté, pour Choji et pour un tas de choses qui m'échappaient à ce moment-là. Je me retournai vers ma « protégée » forcée. On ne voyait désormais plus que la tête. En sanglotant encore, je m'approchai d'elle et traversai son visage._

_« Pardon… je vais sûrement faire le mauvais choix mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ta chance.»_

_Cette chance… je me sentais comme bouleversée. Une balle avait traversé mon cœur et laissé derrière elle une trainée de poudre. Tout se mêlait dans mon esprit et pourtant je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi sûre de moi. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. J'avais voulu me risquer avec Naruto mais cela n'avait en définitive rien donné, je n'avais pas réussi à gagner son amour, ou plutôt j'ignorais sa réponse. Tout cela était ma faute, du moins était-ce ce que je me disais. Quant à Choji, il était, de ce que j'en savais, un être gentil et doux. Au pire un chagrin d'amour attendait ma « protégée » au détour du chemin mais qu'était-ce comparé au remord de le voir partir ? Naruto avait quitté le village trois ans. Trois longues années à l'attendre impatiemment, espérant avoir la chance, avoir le temps, avoir la force de lui dire… pas une seule seconde je ne m'étais sentie véritablement en paix avec moi-même. Il n'y eut que lorsque ces mots si fragiles et si simples que sont les « je t'aime » furent prononcés que je pus me sentir libérée. On repousse toujours les moments difficiles, on s'en fait des montagnes pour finalement s'apercevoir que ce n'est rien, que même si l'on échoue rien ne changera. Et si on gagne ? Je n'en savais rien, moi qui n'avait jamais vraiment réussi quelque chose. Durant les quelques instant que durèrent ma réflexion sur l'échec de ma vie -alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus y penser !-, je fus transportée sur une chaise, pieds et poings liés. Je me trouvais de nouveau dans le centre de la vision, l'écran noir allumé en face de moi et fixé sur Choji riant aux éclats. Je mis peu de temps avant de comprendre que j'allais devoir contrôler le corps d'Ayumu. Je me levai alors avec conviction et regardai l'écran. Il fallait que je l'amène jusqu'à lui, que je lui fasse franchir les derniers pas, les dernières barrières qui entravaient ses pieds. Je devais piétiner toutes ces roses. Avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, j'arrachai mes liens et me mis à courir. Je me sentais des ailes. Le visage débonnaire de Choji se rapprocha très vite. Lorsqu'il prit toute la surface de l'écran, une force m'empoigna doucement. Je pus entendre la jolie voix fluette d'Ayumu murmurer une dernière parole ; il était visiblement déjà temps de se quitter._

_« Merci, je vais le faire maintenant. Ta conviction m'a été très précieuse… le chemin est tracé grâce à toi, je n'ai plus qu'à avancer. Merci… de t'être écorchée pour moi. »_

_Soulagée d'être enfin libérée du poids qui pesait sur mes épaules, je souris. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je sentis les traits de mon visage se détendre et esquisser un sourire naturel. Je me sentais si bien que je ne me vis même pas tomber. Encore. Le choc de la rupture de contact avec Ayumu me bouleversa alors. Moi qui n'avais fait qu'une avec elle me retrouvais dehors, coupée de son monde. Je ne me souviens pas de ma naissance, mais elle avait dû ressembler à cette douloureuse séparation qui vous déchire le cœur et vous donne envie de hurler. Lorsque je récupérai mon esprit éparpillé, j'aperçus au loin la silhouette fluette d'Ayumu et celle imposante de Choji proches l'un de l'autre. Qu'allait-il advenir de ces deux là ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais le simple fait de les voir côte à côte suffit à me réjouir. J'aurais aimé voir la déclaration, seulement je sentais que ce moment leur était réservé. Il ne faut jamais s'immiscer dans l'intimité d'un couple. Pendant que mon esprit s'éloignait à une vitesse ahurissante d'eux, j'espérai de toute mon âme avoir fait le bon choix. Je comptais sur la gentillesse de Choji pour assurer. Soudain, ce fut de nouveau le noir infini et la chute. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir plus que marre de tomber. C'en devenait carrément insupportable. Combien de temps encore allait durer mon voyage spirituel ? Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais de nouveau sur la mer de la sérénité._

_« Alors ? Comment était ton premier choix ? »_

_Je me relevai avec difficulté et considérai Tsubasa sensei. Il se tenait appuyé contre le chêne avec indifférence. Seul son sourire surnageait gaiement sous ses yeux gris lancinants._

_« J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de bien faire les choses. »_

_Il éclata de rire et quitta l'ombre de l'arbre pour s'approcher de moi._

_« On dirait que tu as découvert l'humour acéré, c'est bien. Tu as retrouvé ta confiance en toi visiblement._

_-Quelle confiance ? »_

_De nouveau il rit avec désinvolture._

_« Bien. Désolé pour ça, mais c'est un passage obligé. Tu dois apprendre qu'un choix, même difficile, a toujours une date limite au-delà de laquelle il s'annule et où tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Navré. Au moins ça t'évite de trop réfléchir aux conséquences… »_

_Je décidai de passer outre, pressentant que la suite serait tout aussi difficile sinon plus que cette première épreuve. Mieux valait ne pas s'apitoyer encore._

_« Il me reste deux choix n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui. »_

_Il redevint sérieux et me scruta calmement._

_« Tu apprends vite._

_-Nous n'avons que peu de temps._

_-En effet. Ta première épreuve s'est déroulée avec succès, seulement attends toi au pire par la suite._

_-Je m'en doutais déjà Tsubasa sensei…_

_-C'est parfait. Mais prends garde ! Tu n'es pas préparée à ce qu'il va t'advenir. Il va falloir me prouver que tu es un véritable ninja._

_-Je ne suis pas un ninja. »_

_Je le fixai intensément, une sourde colère grondant au fond de ma gorge. Il commençait à m'énerver lui aussi, avec ses airs détachés. Il ne me prenait décidemment pas pour ce que j'étais et, pour la première fois de ma vie, cela me fit mal. Il sourit et peu à peu ses contours s'estompèrent. Je continuai à fixer son sourire avec obstination et criai lorsque le sol se déroba sous mes pieds._

_« Je suis une kunoichi ! »_


	4. 4e choix

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan, toujours !

**Disclaimer : **Encore ? Bon, je fais vit alors… lespersonnagesdenarutonem'. Et toc !

**Notes : **Et bien… il n'y en a pas vraiment… c'est un chapitre que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire et qui j'espère vous retournera autant qu'il m'a retournée… un peu moins quand même xD

Pardon à Neji et Tenten… Sinon je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine (et oui ! À Paris on est les derniers cette année -__-') donc il n'y aura pas de chapitres, désolée… peut-être dans deux semaines ? Lol mais je parle, je parle… vous avez un chapitre à lire !

**4e**** choix : Neji**

« Idiot ! Tu me disais que tu m'aimais !

-Je mentais. Qui pourrait aimer un laideron tel que toi ? »

Une assiette vola dans la pièce, fusant comme une balle de revolver. Le silence suivit aussitôt la vaisselle brisée sur le sol. Comme on dit toujours, la calme régna avant la tempête. Après un instant d'incompréhension, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains releva des yeux blancs emplis de colère sur sa petite amie.

« T'es complètement folle !

-Ah, qui est folle ?! Ne me parle pas de folie ! Et tu oses me crier ça à la figure ?

-Pauvre malade, tu te prends pour qui ? »

Il se pencha pour ramasser les débris tombés à ses pieds lorsqu'il entendit distinctement un bruit de pas précipités se rapprocher de lui. À peine eut-il relevé la tête qu'il l'aperçut se jeter sur lui. Il l'intercepta et la coucha sur le sol avec violence.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! »

Les yeux noisettes remplis de larmes de la jeune fille débordaient de haine et de douleur. Elle articula avec peine, haletant.

« Tu… tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Tu n'es qu'un sale monstre, je te déteste ! Tout est ta faute ! Tu n'attires que le… malheur ! Seule la branche principale de ta famille compte. Tu as beau la détester, tu ne penses à rien d'autre ! Jamais ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître… sale chien de la sôke ! »

Ces paroles proférées eurent un effet dévastateur sur le visage du jeune homme. D'un seul coup, les traits s'étaient figés en une haine froide. Sans un mot, les mains qui avaient tant aimé se dirigèrent vers la gorge blanche et l'enserrèrent avec une violence presque douce. Le spectacle fut tout simplement atroce. Le visage si vivant la minute d'avant se convulsa et rougit violemment. Les doigts cherchèrent à se raccrocher à quelque chose mais ne rencontrèrent que le vide, un non secours terrible et glacé. Et peu à peu, presque en silence, la raideur vint. Un dernier sursaut, un dernier souffle de vie, et ce fut la fin. Un long silence résonna dans la pièce inanimée, funèbrement. La vie avait quitté insidieusement le foyer, de la façon la plus terrible et la plus discrète possible. Pas un cri, pas un souffle, rien qu'un visage violacé déformé de terreur et des mains aussi froides que la glace. Le temps qu'il comprenne, le temps que son esprit se rendre compte de l'abomination qui avait été commise, il était déjà bien trop tard. Quelle est la sensation que l'on ressent lorsque l'on se rend compte que l'on a provoqué la mort ? Quelle est la réalité qui nous prend à la gorge lorsqu'on perd un être cher devant ses yeux ? De ses mains ? La panique s'empara du corps de celui en qui se tenaient toutes les réponses et il se releva en tremblant, considérant le corps si fragile et si doux que quelques jours plus tôt il serrait avec tant de passion. Que s'était-il passé ? C'était sûrement la question qu'il devait se poser. Il se rassit alors brusquement, perdu, détruit peut-être, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains et resta ainsi longtemps, si longtemps que cela sembla durer des siècles. On aurait dit un enfant ayant fait un bêtise. Dans ce coin, pendant ces heures, ces journées entières, à quoi pensait-il ? Les yeux ouverts et pourtant fermés, la bouche tremblante, quel conflit intérieur le déchirait donc ? C'était ce que je me demandais. Car j'avais été spectatrice de tout cela. Aussi bouleversée que celui qui se tenait devant moi, à quelques millimètres seulement de l'enveloppe invisible de mon esprit, je tentais vainement de me persuader qu'elle allait se réveiller. L'homme en face de moi n'était autre que mon ami, mon frère, mon cousin aimé et respecté, Hyûga Neji. Le cadavre que je fixai silencieusement se trouvait être sa petite amie et co-équipière, la jeune et jolie Tenten qui ne ratait jamais une cible. Du moins jusqu'à sa mort. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai des difficultés à évoquer cet évènement, seulement je me dois de tout avouer. Peut-être serai-je libérée de mes chaînes alors ? Je ne m'étais jamais sentie si mal qu'en cet instant. Je sentais la bile remonter dans ma gorge inexistante et des larmes invisibles couler le long de mes joues impalpables. Tout s'était brisé en mille morceaux, le mur autour de mon cœur s'était fissuré, effondré, effacé… il me sembla que plus rien n'avait alors de sens. Neji ? Un meur… un meur.. Un meurtrier ? J'aurais voulu hurler en me bouchant les oreilles et en fermant les yeux. C'était impossible. Abominable. Monstrueux. Le pire étant que Tsubasa sensei l'avait prévu et m'avait envoyé exprès pour assister à cette scène. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il se trouva à la place de Tenten à l'instant où Neji avait refermé ses doigts sur sa gorge ! La haine et le désespoir me consumaient aussi rapidement que mon cousin. Après une éternité d'immobilité, il bougea enfin. Il franchit la barrière invisible qui séparait notre intimité et je l'accueillis avec appréhension. Mon esprit était encore trop brûlant pour réfléchir suffisamment mais je savais que le choix qui m'attendait serait infiniment plus dur que celui d'Ayumu. Nos deux âmes brisées entrèrent en contact avec une douceur amère. Il me sembla traverser de la gelée remplie de bouts de verres. Je traversai ensuite toute une palette d'émotions qui restent à jamais gravées dans mon cœur. J'avais peur. J'avais mal. J'étais triste. J'étais désespéré( e )… et je m'en voulais à mort. Chaque sentiment de mon cousin résonnait en moi comme l'aurait fait un gong. Je fus soudainement jetée à terre avec violence. Lorsque je me relevai, je m'aperçus que je me trouvais dans la même pièce que celle où j'avais rencontré Ayumu à quelques détails près. Le sol était recouvert de tatamis durs comme du béton et les murs se paraient de bambous. Au centre de la salle nue, un coussin carré beige semblait dominer l'ensemble. Sur ce coussin, je reconnus Neji. Il fixait un point invisible en face de lui sans donner l'air d'avoir décelé ma présence. Je restai plusieurs minutes à observer son corps droit qui semblait figé comme une statue de pierre. Que faire ? Que dire ? Faire un choix, dans le fond, ce n'était pas si difficile, mais ça. Ça, ce n'était même plus un choix, Tsubasa sensei n'avait pas le droit ! Je me sentais plus qu'incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était de la torture psychologique pure et simple que je ne pouvais accepter. Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'osais toujours pas m'avancer. Ce fut, contre toute attente, lui qui fit le premier pas. C'était bien la première fois.

« Hinata. »

Je sursautai à l'entente de mon nom et relevai les yeux vers lui. Il s'était levé et dirigé avec calme vers moi mais il me semblât à son allure qu'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. J'eus alors un pincement au cœur, à le voir ainsi si atteint, si détruit. Je ne pouvais croire que cet homme puisse être un assassin.

« Neji…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas correct.

-Je…

-Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? m'interrompit-il en éclatant de colère, de quel droit oses-tu te permettre de violer mon intimité ?! Dehors ! »

Ses mots me firent mal. Ils me prirent aux tripes et me les retournèrent sans aucun ménagement, certes, mais le pire fut le regard que me lança la conscience de Neji. J'y vis des ténèbres plus sombres qu'une nuit sans étoiles. Je frissonnai mais je me savais obligée de lui faire face. Je tentai de me donner une contenance.

« Je ne peux pas partir. »

Je lui fis mes yeux les plus décidés possibles et le fixai en faisant mon possible pour ne pas dévier de mon objectif. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lise en moi comme lors de l'examen chunin. Je réitérai ma réponse avec obstination.

« Je ne peux pas partir. Je dois rester jusqu'à ce que tu te décides.

-Me décider à quoi ? »

Il avait murmuré ça dans un souffle, désespéré et exaspéré, désespérant et exaspérant. Prise de cours, je balbutiai.

« Euh… eh bien… t-tu as un choix à faire non ? »

Il n'y eut guère que le silence pour me répondre. Neji semblait soudain plongé dans un profond mutisme et j'ignorais combien de temps cela pouvait durer. Soudain soulagée de ne pas avoir à lui faire face tout de suite, je résolus de m'asseoir sur le sol dur. J'aurais aimé que le moment où il recouvrerait ses esprits n'arrive jamais. À l'instant où il prit la parole, je sus que j'étais condamnée. Quel enfer que de parler à la conscience d'un être aimé et respecté ayant commis une faute aussi grave !

« Je… dois-je me livrer à la police ? articula-t-il avec difficulté.

-… je ne sais pas.

-Où peut-être dois-je me suicider ? murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

-… je ne veux pas.

-Sinon il ne me reste qu'à cacher son…sa… et de… continuer… à vivre ?!

-… Oh, je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à te répondre ! »

Je sentis les larmes s'échapper de mes yeux et rouler le long de mes joues. Mon désespoir creusait des sillons éphémères. La folie de Neji s'était ouverte à mon esprit. D'un seul coup, les portes que j'avais vainement tenté de verrouiller s'étaient ouverte pour la laisser passer et mon esprit ne pouvait tolérer une telle avalanche de douleur, protégé qu'il avait toujours été du malheur.

« Neji ! Oh, je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, reprends-toi… ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses… ça ?! Oh mon dieu, pourquoi ? »

Plus rien ne pouvait arrêter le flot qui s'écoulait sur mon visage. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, incapable de me relever ou même d'esquisser le moindre geste. Je ne voyais que Neji, son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux si similaires aux miens et pourtant si différents… il était de ma famille mais plus encore, je l'avais toujours considéré comme un grand frère. Tout s'écroulait peu à peu autour de moi. Mes ongles crissèrent sur les tatamis et je m'affalai, incapable de continuer à parler. J'étais tout simplement anéantie. Le choc ressenti se dissipait peu à peu et il ne me restait plus qu'un trou noir auquel me raccrocher. Les tréfonds de ma conscience commençaient à s'agiter.

« Pour… quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Elle était devant moi, je l'aimais, et puis ensuite elle était sous moi, je la détestais et enfin, elle n'était plus là et je… après je… »

Plic. Le son distinct d'une larme qui s'éparpille sur le sol résonna à mes oreilles. Lorsque je relevai la tête, j'aperçus Neji qui regardait ses mains avec horreur.

« Je voudrais les brûler ! Les couper ! Elles ne devraient pas exister. Elles doivent disparaître !!!

-Non ! »

Je trouvai la force de courir vers lui et de l'empêcher de s'ouvrir les veines avec le kunai qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Lorsque l'arme rebondit sur le tatami, il se mit à rire d'un rire qui ébranla la pièce toute entière.

« De toute façon, je ne peux pas couper les vraies ici. Ce n'est qu'une représentation mentale. »

Une question germa alors dans mon esprit à l'évocation de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions ; il y avait deux moi. Lequel, dans son cas, souhaitait donc mourir ? Lequel avait commis l'acte impardonnable ? Si c'était la conscience, qu'est-ce qui conduisait ce moi normalement si sensé à commettre un crime ? Comment pouvait-il perdre son sang froid ? Quel phénomène s'était donc produit dans la tête de Neji lorsqu'il avait posé ses mains si fatalement ? Je m'arrêtai subitement et lâchai la main de mon cousin. Ce que je ressentais… pourquoi n'avais-je pensé qu'à moi ? Je m'étais indignée, j'avais souffert et pleuré, et tout cela s'était produit en mon nom. Quel être égoïste et dépourvu de compassion ! Il s'agissait du moi de Neji, je ne pouvais m'apitoyer ni sur le sort d'une morte, ni sur le mien, car celui qui était condamné était bel et bien mon cousin adoré.

« Neji… emmène moi là-bas. »

Il me considéra avec ses grands yeux blancs sans comprendre. J'insistai en le pressant du bras.

« Grand frère… il faut que j'aille à la croisée des chemins !

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Mais… il faut que je choisisse pour toi ! »

Il prit un air désolé et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, tu sais… le travail d'un spécide n'est pas seulement de choisir pour la personne. Elle doit l'aider à faire le bon choix parfois, sans forcément devoir intervenir. Le chemin ne se trouve qu'en dernier recours, lorsque le temps manque. Or, Tenten et moi vivons ensemble depuis un an. Personne n'a rien vu ni entendu en dehors de nous deux. Nous avons donc des journées entières avant de… faire le bon choix. »

Non, ce n'était pas possible… que devais-je faire alors ? Mon rôle consistait donc uniquement à apaiser mon respecté cousin ? Mes jambes ne me portaient plus et je retombai à genoux. Je ne pus que sortir un son lamentable de ma bouche entrouverte.

« Ah. »

Nous restâmes ainsi encore un temps. J'allais finir par m'habituer à me torturer l'esprit car le silence ne me gênait même plus. Après une réflexion poussée que je vous épargnerai, j'en conclus qu'il fallait que j'éclaire l'esprit embrumé de Neji pour qu'il puisse se retrouver en paix avec soi-même. C'était le choix qui le conduirait à cette paix intérieure qu'il fallait prendre. Pour cela, nous devions discuter. Je frissonnai en me disant que c'était peut-être la première et la dernière fois que nous pourrions ainsi parler ensemble, d'égal à égal, si proches et pourtant si étrangers.

« Neji nee-san. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

Il me regarda avec des yeux plus grands que l'univers. Question sotte, à quoi bon ? Puisqu'il fallait commencer quelque part, autant commencer par là. J'avais décidé de tenter la technique de Tsubasa sensei malgré mon ressenti envers lui. Ce n'était pas la haine qui sauverait mon cousin, après tout, et je ne possédais que cette solution pour éviter de faire des bourdes. Lui dévoiler en pleine face mon plan serait revenu à le faire échouer et j'étais décidée, cette fois encore, à gagner. Naruto ne me regardait pas, pourtant encore une fois, comme lors de cet examen où j'avais affronté Neji, je voulais montrer à la face du monde mon pouvoir. Je n'étais plus une faible femme -du moins le pensai-je- , j'avais le pouvoir de changer quelque chose seule et, à dire vrai, cela m'excitait au plus haut point. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie comme ça.

« Alors ?

-Euh… le blanc. Mais po…

-Pourquoi aime-tu tant le blanc ? »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, désemparé par mon comportement. Il ne me prenait pas au sérieux et cela m'agaça quelque peu.

« Pourquoi préférer une couleur parmi tant d'autres ? Chacune d'entre elles est pourtant magnifique. Moi je suis incapable de choisir. Le rouge, le orange ou peut-être le violet ? Le rose, le jaune, le bleu, le vert ? Tous sont importants. Une seule couleur serait fade s'il n'y avait pas les autres pour l'embellir. Il en va de même pour les hommes, je pense. Une femme ne serait pas belle s'il n'y avait les autres pour la mettre en valeur. Un homme ne brillerait pas sans le soleil et un enfant ne serait pas mignon sans sa mère. Ne le crois-tu pas ? »

Je le fixai avec insistance. Il m'avait écoutée sans rien dire déballer mon hypothèse sur les couleurs et semblait réfléchir avec sérieux cette fois. Il releva soudain la tête vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux avec un air qui me sembla terriblement doux et fraternel.

« Mais, Hinata… lorsque toutes ces couleurs se réunissent, elles forment le blanc ! »

Il me sembla soudain que je perdais pied face à la vérité qui était sortie candidement, cette vérité si vraie et si pure, et cela me troubla tant que j'en oubliai quelques secondes ce qu'avait fait mon cousin. Il ne fallait pourtant pas que je me démonte.

« C'est vrai. C'est pour cela que tu aimes le blanc ? Parce qu'il est tout et rien à la fois ?

-Non. »

Il eut un pauvre sourire.

« C'est parce que… Tenten adore cette couleur. »

Je notai l'emploi du verbe au présent avec tristesse. Il ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris la vérité. Son cerveau lui cachait peut-être ? Je n'en savais rien. Je m'approchai de lui et l'enlaçai alors de toutes mes forces. Surpris, il sursauta mais ne pipa mot.

« Neji nee-san. Tenten est partie. Tu sais, elle ne reviendra pas… pas cette fois. »

Je sentis ses mains se mettre à trembler doucement, tout doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il me sembla que la barrière s'était brisée. Le mur de verre s'était fissuré sans prévenir, laissant rentrer la lumière avec violence. Je resserrai mon étreinte.

« Mais elle ne t 'a pas quitté. Je suis sûre qu'elle est encore là, Neji nee-san. Elle ne t'en voulait pas, j'en suis certaine, simplement l'homme qu'elle aimait n'est pas un lâche. Pas vrai ? »

Il se figea. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je devinai que son visage devait être le théâtre de nombre d'émotions contradictoires. Avais-je fait le bon choix pour lui ? Suivrait-il la voie que je lui ouvrais ou s'enfuirait-il sans demander son reste ? Je me sentais impuissante et toute puissante à la fois. S'il existait un dieu quelque part, peut-être bien ressentait-il la même chose que moi. Je réfléchissais à tout cela lorsque je sentis ses mains me repousser avec douceur. Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir son visage. Il était empreint d'une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Je sentis les larmes recouler de nouveau sur mon visage sans que je puisse les retenir. Je demeurai les bras ballants, le regardant ainsi sans savoir quoi dire, sans savoir quoi faire, sans rien savoir du tout. Un trou noir s'était emparé de mon esprit. Seules les gouttes d'eau continuaient leur course interminable le long de mes joues, comme dévorant ma peau avec voracité. Il finit par me déclarer, un immense sourire apaisé sur son visage où ne transparaissait que ce sentiment.

« Tu es devenue une belle femme, Hinata. Non, ne pleure pas, tu n'en as pas le droit. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé pour tout. J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras la sortie vers le bonheur. Moi… je lui ai fermé la porte au nez. »

Avant que j'eus pu parler, je me sentis partir. Un courant d'air m'entraîna loin de Neji et me fit paniquer. Je le vis me faire un petit signe triste de la main et il devint peu à peu minuscule, tout seul, dans cette grande pièce. Il ne restait plus de lui qu'une silhouette dans l'obscurité grandissante… J'hurlai et tentai désespérément de me débattre. Je ne pouvais croire que je ne le reverrais plus. Ma peine me prit aux tripes et les larmes recoulèrent de plus belle.

« Comment ose-tu ? Comment ose-tu m'interdire de pleurer ? Oh, pardon, pardon… »

Je me mis à sangloter et me recroquevillai sur moi-même. C'était fini, je reperdais pied. Me restait-il un espoir ? J'atterris sur le sol moelleux du paradis menteur sans relever la tête. Un haiku repassait sans cesse dans ma tête depuis que j'avais quitté l'antre de Neji, comme un signe ou un message qui peut-être m'était destiné.

« Mon amour a la couleur de la nuit

Couleur des ténèbres

Que vient visiter la lune.

Sôseki. »

Je ne bougeai pas. Je savais très bien qui venait de parler et je n'avais absolument aucune envie de le voir. Je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Comment osait-il prononcer à voix haute le message de mon désormais malheureux cousin ? J'étais perdue au milieu d'une montagne de sentiments qui m'étouffaient. Ma vie avait vacillé jusqu'à devenir un enfer innommable et je n'avais plus la force de me sortir de là.

« Tu m'en veux ?

-… »

J'aurais aimé que mes sentiments soient absorbés dans le magnifique ciel bleu qui nous dominait. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur disparaissait de plus en plus, enfouis sous une couche de haine toujours plus grande. Je n'avais plus que colère et frustration. Contre Tsubasa sensei, mais également contre moi-même. J'aurais voulu qu'on me dise sur le champ que j'avais fait le bon choix mais je savais cela impossible. J'entendis mon bourreau soupirer tristement.

« Je n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher. Tu n'aurais pas pu non plus… nous sommes dans une dimension différente de la notre, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon. Il était bien trop tard lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant la scène. J'ai alors pris la mémoire de l'oiseau qui se tenait à la fenêtre et te l'aies administrée. Tu as vécu quelque chose qui s'était déjà produit. »

C'en était trop, je sentis mon cœur exploser.

« Quand bien même ! Était-ce une raison pour me faire tant souffrir ? Je ne méritai pas ça ! »

Le regard de Tsubasa sensei se fit alors plus dur. Il sembla se renfermer dans son monde idyllique et ne me regarda plus qu'avec ses yeux gris inexpressifs.

« Qui es-tu pour faire de tels caprices ? Tu es un ninja, tu dois apprendre à souffrir. Crois-tu pouvoir juger toi-même tes propres actes ? Qui a dit que tu le méritais ? Cela doit se faire, c'est tout. Tu me déçois. »

Je ne trouvai rien à redire. Il avait été clair, et qui étais-je en effet pour le contredire ? Un élève n'éduque pas un professeur mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver la situation injuste.

« Tu dois rester attentive aux personnes proches de toi. Apprends également à ne pas te laisser dévorer par la culpabilité. Deviens forte pour protéger ce que tu aimes. Tu as dû en entendre des phrases comme cela. Aujourd'hui, tu te dois de les appliquer, c'est tout. »

Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je me risquai d'une toute petite voix à le contredire.

« Mais, doit-t-on souffrir au point de ne plus ressentir la douleur ? »

Il me regarda de ses yeux dénués d'émotions. Je devinai sans peine sa réponse à travers ce regard magnifique et terrifiant. Était-ce parce qu'il avait trop souffert qu'il pouvait ainsi dissimuler ses émotions ? Peut-être n'en avait-il d'ailleurs jamais eu. Des sentiments… j'essuyai mes larmes séchées qui commençaient à rigidifier mes joues. Sa voix trancha alors l'air comme l'aurait fait un couteau.

« Cette douleur… retiens là. Elle n'est rien. Apprêtes-toi à souffrir comme tu ne l'as jamais fait. Je ne pourrai te secourir, tu seras seule face à toi-même. Ton choix le plus dur devra être fait. Peut-être ne seras-tu même plus la même après ça… »

Un voile passa devant ses yeux. Étrangement, je ne paniquai pas. Comme j'aurais dû pourtant ! Protester, hurler, me défendre… seulement quelque chose au fond de moi-même m'attira dans ce danger nouveau où il m'entraînait. Je ne saurais dire encore aujourd'hui ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit mais quelque chose au fond de ma poitrine s'était soudain mis à battre sans prévenir. Je ne me sentais pas prête pour le grand saut et je savais également que je ne le serai jamais. Personne n'est préparé à quelque chose de pareil. La silhouette de Tsubasa sensei redevint floue et je retombai dans l'abîme qui m'entraînait vers ma destination prochaine. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que ce soit la mort qui m'attende au bout du trajet… du moins avais-je pensé ça pendant que je sombrais.

La vérité est que pour rien au monde, je ne préfèrerais la mort à la vie.

* * *

**Petite note de fin de chapitre : Pour connaître la voie que Neji a choisi, il va falloir attendre un peu. Les plus futés ont peut-être déjà compris, mais pour les autres ça conserve le suspens lol**

**Review please ?**


	5. 5e choix

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan pour vous servir. Se nourrit de reviews, même si ce n'est qu'un « j'adore ! »

**Disclaimer : **BON ! Naruto et sa clique (et ses claques) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-san, qui commence à sérieusement m'énerver ! Que Sasuke meure bordel ! È_ é (veuillez excuser la fanficeuse, elle est un peu fâchée après maître Masashi..)

**Notes : 1. **Hinata tâtonne, se cherche des noises et des réponses, bascule, tombe et se relève. La question est : le fera-t-elle avec le sourire ? On compte sur un certain bonhomme blond pour faire le boulot, mais rien n'est moins sûr… comment ça on compte aussi sur la fanficeuse pour pas trop la faire souffrir ? U.u 'Vois pas de quoi vous parlez… .

**2. **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elle me comblent de joie, ne les oubliez pas ! Et puis si vous voulez un texte potable, il faut m'aider à m'améliorer xD

**3. **Parce que ça fait plus joli, trois notes ! ;)

**5e**** choix : Décision au royaume de l'amour, dattebayo !**

Ce fut d'abord le vide. Je ne voyais rien, je n'entendais rien, je ne sentais rien, tout n'était que nuit et néant dans cet univers sombre où je m'étais retrouvée plongée en quelques minutes. Du moins était-ce ce que je crus au premier abord. Il me fallut quelques instants avant de me rendre compte que si, je sentais quelque chose. Une impression si ténue et aérienne qu'elle me caressait la peau sans que je m'en aperçoive, si fraiche et si agréable, si légère… lorsque je m'en rendis compte, de nouveau de grosses larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. Je m'essuyai le visage en soupirant ; il me sembla que je commençais à pleurer un peu trop. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas m'ôter Neji de la tête. Quel choix ? Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Je me sentais rongée de l'intérieur par un petit démon insidieux qui criait au scandale : la culpabilité. Seule cette sensation que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis le début de ma malheureuse aventure picota mon esprit engourdi, le sortant de sa torpeur.

_Je sentais le vent._

Il ébouriffait légèrement mes cheveux avec sa discrétion habituelle, ne se risquant pas à perturber mon être déjà bien chamboulé mais au contraire l'apaisant de sa douce chanson. J'ouvris les yeux, soudain vidée de mon anxiété. Le spectacle me coupa le souffle. Une magnifique plaine toute en nuances de vert apparut sous mes pieds. Le ciel d'un bleu limpide semblait accompagner les nuages dans leur danse lancinante, parcourant l'espace qui lui était attribué avec volupté comme un mère enlacerait son enfant. La scène me calma instinctivement. Ce paysage semblait si proche du faux paradis de Tsubasa sensei et pourtant il n'en était rien. Tout était différent, le temps n'était plus figé et, surtout, le centre de ce monde n'était plus un vénérable arbre mais le soleil. Il devait connaître la sonnette car il pénétra dans mon cœur avec chaleur, dardant ses rayons sur mon visage. Pour compléter mon bien être, j'aurais bien pu refermer les yeux mais ils ne se détachaient plus d'un point bien précis.

_Face au soleil se tenait un jeune homme._

De courts cheveux dorés, une stature droite et généreuse, une position de revanche… oui, je reconnus immédiatement ce garçon dont je connaissais tout et rien à la fois. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour se dresser fièrement en face du soleil avec tant de prestance. Je crus d'abord à un effet de mon imagination débordante, pourtant il n'en était rien. Les mots de Tsubasa sensei me revinrent alors en mémoire et je fus glacée d'effroi. « Apprêtes-toi à souffrir comme tu ne l'as jamais fait. » Qu'y avait-il de pire qu'une désillusion ? Une autre désillusion. Je tombai à genoux dans l'herbe fraiche, tremblante. Mes yeux encore humides n'attendirent pas mon signal pour recommencer à délivrer d'interminables larmes. Je me souviendrais toujours de mes pensées à cet instant-là. Non. Ne me fais pas ça, ne m'obliges pas à le voir ! Ne me montres pas ce que je ne veux pas regarder ! Que ferais-je ? Ne m'enlève pas mes derniers rêves, je t'en supplie… Je me pris la tête entre les mains et sanglotai de plus belle. À qui m'adressai-je ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, peut-être bien à Tsubasa sensei. Je me doutais juste de ce qui allait m'arriver et, égoïstement, je ne le supportais tout simplement pas. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir de ce paradis, sortir de sa tête à lui ! J'aurais tellement voulu… je voulais conserver la seule part de naïveté en moi, le dernier rempart de mon innocence, oui, j'aurais tellement voulu… protéger mon premier amour…

« Hinata-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je me bouchai les oreilles et fermai les yeux, priant de toutes mes forces. Sa voix sincèrement surprise parvint pourtant jusqu'à mon cerveau.

« Eh ? Ça va ? Mais… tu pleures ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sa voix continuait de me hanter avec insistance. Mes barrières ne tiendraient plus longtemps. Je les sentis lâcher au bout d'un temps bien trop court. Lorsque le dernier rempart se brisa, je décidai d'abaisser les armes. Je rouvris les yeux et les oreilles en poussant un profond soupir entre deux hoquets de malheur. Je relevai mon regard sur lui. Il était penché vers moi, ses grands yeux bleus me fixant avec inquiétude et curiosité.

« Naruto-… kun. »

Il me fit son plus beau sourire, cet idiot et magnifique sourire dont il avait le secret. Que m'avait concocté le sort cette fois ? Je savais bien que le choix qu'il me serait donné de faire serait trop difficile pour mon cerveau déjà fatigué. La vérité était que je n'étais qu'une pauvre cruche trop peu intelligente qui ne se rendait compte que maintenant que la dure vérité se déroulait petit à petit devant ses yeux. Plus on est proche de la personne et plus on souffre. Ayumu avait été si facile ! Pourquoi ? Cela n'avait même pas traversé mon esprit. La réalité était que c'était une parfaite étrangère pour moi. Qu'aurais-je fait si cette histoire d'amour avait concerné ma sœur ? Une amie ? Il n'avait s'agit que de l'aider à se déclarer mais c'était déjà bien différent tout de même suivant la personne. Puis était venu Neji. Comment l'aurais-je jugé s'il avait été un inconnu ? J'aurais souhaité sa mort pour avoir tué Tenten. J'aurais voulu qu'il souffre et l'aurait peut-être poussé au pire. Après tout, je m'étais sentie enivrée d'un sentiment de puissance dans cet esprit tourmenté, me prenant presque pour Dieu. Je n'aurais peut-être même pas cherché à comprendre et par là même pardonner un tel acte. En cet instant précis, je me détestais sincèrement. Quelle imbécile !

« Eh, Hinata, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Mon esprit retourna à Naruto-kun. Naruto… je me plongeai dans ses yeux bleus, cherchant à m'y perdre. Que risquai-je ? Il ne s'agissait que de sa conscience. Néanmoins, mon moi initial et habituel reprit le dessus très rapidement. Je détournai le regard et m'abîmai dans la contemplation du sol. Pourquoi donc n'arrivais-je jamais à m'obliger à être forte ? Pourquoi ma conscience me retenait-elle avec tant d'ardeur ? N'avais-je donc aucun moyen de lutter contre elle ? De renforcer mon esprit ?

« Tu… tu as un choix à faire, non ? »

Il n'y eut que le silence pour me répondre. Surprise, je me risquai à le regarder de nouveau. Une expression indéfinissable parsemait son visage d'anxiété et d'étonnement. Il ne fallait pourtant pas que je me défile.

« Je… j'ai été trans-transformée en spécide. Je-je-je dois t'aider à… à… choisir… »

Les bégaiements avaient ressurgi du fond de mes entrailles, comme si ma cicatrice s'était rouverte et laissait s'échapper le sang que j'avais vainement tenté de retenir. Je me pinçai intérieurement et pris une grande inspiration. J'avais dit que je ne me démonterai pas. « Conscience, si tu m'entends, arrête ça tout de suite ! Je veux arrêter ça ! Arrêter de paraître stupide ! » pensai-je en y mettant toute mon âme. Pourtant, cette fois, personne ne me répondit, du moins ma voix ne se manifestât-elle pas. En face de Naruto-kun, il n'y avait que moi, ce moi mis à nu au contact de ce sourire et ces yeux rayonnants. J'avais pourtant l'impression de m'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants et plus je me débattais, plus je m'enfonçais.

« Je… euh… je veux dire… »

Je me sentais piégée. En balbutiant de plus belle, je mis ma main entre nous, comme signe de défense.

« Lai-laisse-m… moi une minu-minu-minute… »

Je tentai de contenir les sentiments qui montaient en moi avec force. J'étais terrorisée, glacée de colère et brûlante de peur. Toutes les sensations se mélangeaient en moi avec horreur et bonheur, symbole de mon mal être ressortant. Je l'entendis s'affaler près de moi dans l'herbe moelleuse et pousser un soupir de contentement.

« T'inquiètes Hinata-chan, j'ai tout mon temps. On est bien ici, pas vrai ? »

Ces mots résonnèrent bizarrement dans l'air. Il me sembla qu'ils sonnaient faux. Je me tournai péniblement vers lui et le contemplai avec intérêt. Je lui découvris un regard sérieux et distant, comme s'il cherchait à échapper à quelque chose.

_Ou peut-être était-ce quelqu'un ?_

Étrangement, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas de moi. Qui pouvait donc obliger à fuir mon précieux ninja ? Je ne voyais guère que quelques personnes et, en tête de ma liste, il y avait Sasuke, Sakura et Sai. J'avais le sentiment que c'était un de ces trois-là qui provoquait ce drôle d'état chez celui que j'aimais depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi l'aimais-je, me demanderez-vous ? Je n'en savais rien moi-même mais il avait accroché mon regard bien avant tous les autres. Était-ce sa chevelure soleil, son caractère rayonnant ou ses yeux limpides qui m'avaient d'abord attirée ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je l'aimais, qu'y avait-il besoin de se justifier ? Les grandes tirades d'amour ne m'intéressaient pas, ni les obstacles d'honneur idiots rencontrés dans les romans. Dans mon cas n'intervenait aucun de ces facteurs et j'en était bien heureuse : qui aurait voulu s'encombrer de choses fatiguant le cœur et l'âme ? C'était du moins ma philosophie. Je tentai vainement de chercher les mots justes pour m'adresser à lui, étant soudain revenue à mon poste de spécide. Il m'apparut clairement que seul le tâtonnement m'amènerait à quelque chose. Cherchant à me détendre, il me vint une pensée amusante ; j'aurais dû être curieuse et excitée d'être dans son esprit, en profiter pour savoir de lui ce que je ne connaissais pas encore… et cela me fit penser à la réaction cette chère Sakura. Je l'enviai. Elle avait passé tant de temps auprès de l'homme que j'aimais, elle ne se posait pas de questions trop superflues et fonçait, osait lui parler, osait leur parler… une fille intelligente et battante, tout mon contraire, qui m'avait pris le cœur de mon aimé. Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à ramener son amour à elle à la maison. Elle m'apparut soudain faible, elle aussi. Quel droit avais-je d'aimer Naruto-kun, finalement ? La piètre opinion que j'avais de moi ne cessait de dévaler la pente de mon moral. Le visage entouré de verdure de l'objet de mes pensées m'empêchait cependant de sombrer complètement dans mon cafard. Si j'étais là, c'est que j'avais une tâche à accomplir. Mes pensées égoïstes ne devaient pas empêcher ce devoir qui soudainement me remplissait de fierté en même temps que de douleur. On me l'avait octroyé de force mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que quelque part, malgré la douleur et la colère, quelque chose de positif pouvait peut-être se dégager. J'étais blessée certes, mais cela ne devait m'empêcher de faire mon possible pour aider mes prochains. Si ma vie devait se résumer en un seul mot, j'aurais aimé que ce soit un mot noble tel que le courage ou la générosité. J'étais encore trop à l'aube de mon développement intellectuel pour comprendre qu'une vie ne peut tout simplement pas se résumer à si peu de choses.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ?

-Hé ? Je ne t'ai pas appelée.

-Tu es la conscience de Naruto-kun n'est-ce pas ?

-… Je suis juste Uzumaki Naruto. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et reprit.

« Mais le Naruto-kun que je connais est comme les autres, alors il possède deux moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'as pas bien compris le fonctionnement des identités toi ! »

Il rit avec gentillesse et se releva avec agilité.

« C'est vrai, Naruto est un tout. Toi aussi, tu es un tout. Seulement même séparé, un tout reste un tout. Chaque élément le composant possède le nom de l'ensemble, sans personnalité propre. Chacun de ces élément est donc… remplaçable, pour ainsi dire, puisqu'ils sont tous pareils.

-Je… je croyais pourtant que la conscience était plus intelligente que l'enveloppe ? »

De nouveau il éclata de rire. Le doux son de son amusement se propagea dans la pièce car, je le remarquai à présent, il semblait bien que nous étions dans la même pièce que celle où j'avais rencontré Ayumu et Neji. Je pensai alors que chaque fois, la pièce où j'étais entrée avait reflété le caractère du propriétaire, comme on arrangerait sa chambre avec ses propres goûts. Changeait-elle au fur et à mesure de notre évolution ? À quoi ressemblait donc la mienne ? Les questions affluaient de nouveau aux portes de mon esprit. Je décidai de les ignorer, songeant que les réponses viendraient sûrement avec le temps. Seul le présent devait compter et je me devais de découvrir le mystérieux dilemme de Naruto-kun.

« Je ne sais pas sur quelle conscience tu es tombée mais elle devait être bien jeune ! La vérité est un peu plus complexe mais je ne peux pas beaucoup t'éclairer. »

Il se gratta la tête et me fit un sourire désolé.

« Je ne suis pas très intelligent.

-Ne dis pas ça ! »

Je portai la main à ma bouche, les joues en feu. Mon âme avait crié toute seule mais au lieu d'y prêter attention, Naruto-kun préféra s'accroupir à mes côtés sans cesser de sourire.

« Tu es mignonne, Hinata-chan. Mes moi le pensent tous, si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

J'eus un pincement au cœur. Disait-il ça pour me préparer en douceur à une déception prochaine ? Une terreur sourde gronda au fond de ma poitrine ; pour la première fois depuis ma déclaration, je ne voulais pas qu'il me rejette. J'avais toujours pensé que sa réponse serait négative, pas une fois n'osant espérer un quelconque miracle, et pourtant… je déviai instinctivement mes pensées du problème qui me tourmentait.

« Naruto-kun… je suis un spécide et je ne peux pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas exposé ton dilemme.

-Pourquoi le faire maintenant ? Tu es pressée ? »

Il fit la moue et se releva pour marcher vers le soleil. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et se tourna vers moi avec une mine triste. Je baissai la tête et me mordis les lèvres.

« Je suis désolée… tu aurais sûrement préféré quelqu'un d'autre…

-Non, tu te trompes. Je suis au contraire très heureux que ce soit toi. »

Je fus vraiment surprise. Il était content que je sois là ? Pourquoi alors refusait-il de me parler ? Je voyais pourtant qu'il avait besoin de se confier. Beaucoup de choses m'échappaient encore, j'en étais consciente, mais mon cerveau refusait de coopérer plus avant, déjà fatigué par cette éternité de supplice. Je me promis intérieurement de lui donner de longues vacances à mon retour… si retour il y avait. Naruto-kun me tendit une main chaleureuse, m'invitant à le rejoindre dans la lumière du soleil. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de me lever. Avais-je le droit de tenir cette main ? J'en avais une irrésistible envie. Peu importaient tous les usages, peu importait la timidité et ce qui se passerait dans cette pièce ! Je me doutais que le « tout » Naruto n'aurait absolument aucun souvenir de notre entrevue, à part peut-être en rêve. À quoi bon faire semblant ? Je compris que cela ne me servirait en rien. Il fallait que j'obéisse à mon corps en brisant les barrières. J'imaginai mon chemin de ronces et le vit jonchée de roses. À chacun de mes pas, l'une d'entre elles venait se glisser entre mes doigts. La dernière qui parvint ressemblait étrangement à Fière mais cela me sembla impossible puisque je ne possédai que peu de fierté. Je souris tout doucement et approchai ma main libre de celle, forte et chaude, qui m'attirait inexorablement. Je la saisis avec pudeur. J'aurais voulu pleurer et rire à la fois. J'avais chaud et froid, j'étais triste et pourtant tellement heureuse… une larme coula le long de ma joue avec lenteur. C'était peut-être la première et la dernière fois que je tenais mon amour au creux de ma main. Le mélange de sentiments me donnait le tournis et m'apaisait dans un incroyable tourbillon de couleurs. Cet instant heureux est un de ceux qui marquent autant, voire plus, que des évènements tels que le meurtre de Tenten. Il me semblât qu'il durait une éternité et en même temps à peine quelques secondes. Mon cœur entama une course effrénée dans ma poitrine. Me tenir ainsi tenait plus de la fiction que de la réalité. Combien de fois m'étais-je imaginé cette scène ? Un milliers, peut-être. L'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était par contre complètement différente de tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce qui chamboulait mon cœur en cet instant. Je me mis à fixer l'horizon avec un espoir retrouvé. Après que nous eûmes savouré ensemble le silence, je l'entendis murmurer, si doucement que j'eus de la peine à l'entendre.

« Que dois-je faire, Hinata-chan ? On me dit de tuer mon meilleur ami… »

Une claque. C'était le mot. Et tout s'effondra encore une fois autour de moi en un immense fracas. Mon cœur recousu se craquela en un million de petits morceaux qui s'envolèrent dans le vent.

Qu'y a-t-il après le pire ?

_Il y a encore pire._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Suspens, n'est-ce pas ? Introduction de la romance par la même occasion._

_Ça ne mérite pas une review, please ? w_


	6. 6e choix

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan, pour vous servir

**Disclaimer : **Naruto, Hinata et tout le reste ne m'appartiennent pas exceptés Tsubasa sensei et Ayumu ainsi que le semblant de paradis et les pièces à « l'intérieur » de nos chers personnages, si je puis dire…

**Notes : **Ce chapitre est triste, triste, tellement triste… autant à écrire qu'à lire. J'ai eu énormément de mal à le faire, c'est pourquoi il y a certainement des passages pas très compréhensibles… si vous ne comprenez pas quelques chose, demandez-moi, je ferais ce que je peux pour tenter d'éclairer tout ça…

Hinata passe du coq à l'âne un peu vite je sais mais c'est normal. Si vous voulez, c'est comme si les évidences la frappaient soudain au visage et l'entraînaient dans des raisonnements contradictoires. L'instant d'avant, elle a pensé « je ne peux pas faire ça » ensuite « je dois faire ça » et l'instant d'après elle pensera « je veux faire ça »… C'est un peu compliqué ? Je sais, ce chapitre aussi .

**6****e**** choix : Naruto ou le déchirement**

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me contentai d'abord de maintenir ma bouche ouverte figée en un cri muet, les bras ballants et les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à croire ce que j'entendais. Il me sembla que le ciel m'était tombé sur la tête sans prévenir, me brisant tous les os du corps. Pourtant, le regard navré que Naruto m'envoyait me forçait à garder les pieds ancrés au sol. Naruto… Naruto, Naruto ! C'en devenait insupportable. Invivable même. Qu'étais-je sensée répondre à une question pareille ? Avais-je seulement le droit de proposer une réponse ? Car mécaniquement, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à envisager les conséquences de ce terrible choix. Terrible, le mot était faible, minuscule oisillon en face de l'immense forêt de l'univers des mots. D'un côté, ma faiblesse, mon égoïsme, mon amour et ma lâcheté, de l'autre mon devoir, ma famille, mes origines et ma fierté. D'un côté, la désolation d'un individu, de l'autre la destruction probable d'un village. Ma balance était trop déséquilibrée pour oser espérer de moi un jugement correct et objectif. Pourquoi donc m'avait-on choisie ? Je ne méritais pas de décider d'une telle chose et je n'en avais de toute façon aucunement les capacités. Effrayée et effarée, je me contentai de ressasser dans ma tête mes souvenirs, du plus triste au plus douloureux, du plus joyeux au meilleur… Je regardais défiler lentement le film de ma vie avec un mélange doux-amer de sentiments s'enchevêtrant. C'était trop dur, trop grand pour la petite personne que j'étais. J'étais consciente de n'être qu'une fourmi, une masse, que dis-je une ombre au milieu de cette chose amorphe que l'on nomme société ou communauté selon les circonstances. Tout du moins avais-je le droit de posséder une conscience propre. Cette vérité me sautait aux yeux à présent que je me figurai la vérité : j'étais véritablement incapable de choisir cette fois-ci. Ne serait-ce qu'avoir un avis sur la question m'était complètement impossible. Pire, inimaginable. Un profond soupir me ramena soudainement à la réalité et je me rendis alors compte des yeux bleus qui m'observaient avec une lueur désespérée. Mes pensées revinrent alors à lui. Lui. Mon cœur s'emballa tout seul sous le joug des deux tâches d'océan qui semblaient deviner avec une facilité déconcertante mes moindres pensées. J'avais la nette impression qu'à chacune d'entre elle qu'il découvrait, son regard s'assombrissait légèrement. Un étau me saisit alors à la gorge et je fus prise de remord. Je portai une main tremblante à ma bouche et tentai de trouver quelque chose à dire ; réaction stupide, comme si ce simple bouclier de chair que j'avais placé entre nous pouvait l'empêcher de lire mon regard. Ce fut finalement lui qui brisa le silence, devenu pesant.

« Tu ne veux pas m'aider, pas vrai ? »

Je voulus protester mais les mots restèrent encore une fois bloqués au travers de ma gorge. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas, c'était que je ne pouvais pas. Du moins étaient-ce mes pensées les plus fidèles à cet instant-là, jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde à ma protestation muette et que mon univers s'écroule à nouveau.

« Hinata, me dis pas que tu crois que tu en es incapable ? On est toujours capable, du moment qu'on le veut. »

Je vis briller dans ces yeux une vague de colère et me mordis les lèvres d'appréhension.

« Neji t'a bien lavé le cerveau à ce que je vois. À moins que ce soit ton clan qui bourre ainsi le crâne de ses héritiers ! Un raté restera toujours un raté, on est pas maître de son destin, blablabla… Mais bordel, c'est complètement faux ! »

Je l'avais écouté attentivement. À ce moment-là, j'aurais peut-être dû me rendre compte de la véracité de certain de ses propos mais la première phrase qu'il avait prononcé m'avait fait demeurer de marbre. Sans doute étais-je encore trop chamboulée par le choix Neji pour garder la tête froide.

« A… arrêtes ! »

Surpris, il se tut et me considéra, coupé net dans sa leçon de morale. À ce moment-là, je me souviens l'avoir détesté lui, Tsubasa sensei, mon clan, Neji mais aussi le monde entier. Cependant, je me souviens surtout m'être détestée moi.

« Comment peux-tu parler comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi au juste, hein ? Comment peux-tu être si catégorique et juger ainsi ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que mon cousin avant qu'il te rencontre ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu as peur ? Tu te venges sur moi parce que tu n'es pas capable d'assumer tes choix tout seul !

-… Pardon.

-Tu… quoi ? »

La surprise me cloua sur place. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'avait déjà enlacé et que je n'avais plus que son torse dans mon champ de vision. J'eus un léger hoquet de stupeur et tentai vainement d'apercevoir son visage un peu plus haut mais il me serrait tant que je ne pouvais rien voir. Ces quelques instants passés, je me rendis compte de la position où j'étais et toute ma colère et ma peur s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Je sentis alors mes joues chauffer progressivement en même temps qu'augmentait ma gêne.

« Je suis désolé, j'y suis allé trop fort. Je… j'ai du mal à réfléchir en ce moment. »

Je sentis son corps se secouer brusquement et je compris qu'il riait nerveusement.

« Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Neji est un adversaire super fort ! J'aimerais bien combattre à nouveau contre lui un de ces quatre. Enfin, avant, il faut que je règle mon problème… mais bon, moi je crois pas que tu sois incapable de m'aider. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de faire le bon choix mais… j'y arriverai pas tout seul. Tu vois ? »

Le ton sonnait véritablement comme une invitation. Le problème, c'est que cette proposition n'avait absolument rien d'alléchant et que si elle m'avait été proposée par un autre que le garçon que j'aimais, jamais je n'aurais accepté de me jeter ainsi dans le vide.

Enfin, façon de parler bien entendu, même si je pressentais qu'il se passerait une chose similaire à l'enfoncement de mon esprit dans un tourbillon plus noir que les ténèbres elles-mêmes. Je n'avais aucunement envie de le vérifier mais le sourire de Naruto effaçait instantanément le moindre de mes doutes et je m'en maudissais intérieurement. Quelle faiblesse ! Cependant, en le comparant à tous mes autres défauts, je devais avouer que celui-ci était bien des moindres… Je m'éloignais petit à petit de la source du problème, mes yeux dérivants sur le paysage qui s'étendait à nos pieds. Le trompe-l'œil était parfait.

« C'est un trompe-l'œil n'est-ce pas ? Voulus-je m'assurer.

-Que ? … il n'y a pas de peinture ici ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

-Pourtant la pièce doit faire la dimension de celle des autres consciences que j'ai visité… »

Il soupira et me fixa avec malice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les seules limites de l'esprit sont celles qu'il se crée. »

Je le fixai sans réagir. Des limites ? J'étais pourtant persuadée avoir aperçu des murs… Je tentai désespérément de m'éloigner du cœur du problème et cherchai à m'occuper l'esprit avec des choses futiles telles que ce que je croyais être un trompe-l'œil mais je n'y parvenais pas tout à fait. Les yeux humides de Naruto me ramenaient toujours à ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de réponse. J'avais conscience qu'une fois ma position décidée clairement, je ne pourrais revenir en arrière et cela m'effrayait, comme cela m'avait d'ailleurs toujours terrifiée. Je me rendais soudain compte que la source de mon blocage quant à faire des choix n'était autre que la peur du changement. Je ne désirais pas changer.

Je voulais rester blottie dans mon petit confort quotidien, m'y enfermer jusqu'à m'y sentir en sécurité au détriment de ma liberté et mon bonheur. Car finalement, je ne cherchais que cela, la sécurité. J'avais toujours eu besoin de sentir mes pieds dans le sol et m'étais pour cela coupée les ailes moi-même. Quelle bêtise. La vérité me sautait à la figure avec sauvagerie. Naruto, avec ses rêves et sa passion, m'avaient alors donné envie, tout simplement. Envie de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la barrière de la banalité. S'efforcer de rentrer dans un moule qui n'était pas à ma taille avait été vain, je m'en rendais à présent compte. J'avais toujours essayé de faire de mon mieux pour répondre à l'attente de mon père, de mon clan et du village sans pour autant y parvenir et ce poids m'avait étouffé. Je croyais m'y complaire, et pourtant… Pourtant, il y avait eu Naruto. Lui s'était fait accepté pour ce qu'il était, n'ayant à la fois rien et tout à prouver. Était-ce l'envie ou la curiosité qui m'avait poussée à vouloir le connaître d'avantage ? Je n'en savais rien mais j'en remerciais le ciel.

« Hinata… »

Sa voix s'étrangla en un bruit qui ressemblait à un sanglot. J'eus le temps de lire de la tristesse dans ces yeux avant qu'ils ne les referment et éclate d'un petit rire en se grattant la tête.

« Bah, c'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas m'aider, tu n'as qu'à partir, je me débrouillerai. Merci quand même d'être venue. »

Partir. La réalité me bondit soudainement à la figure, me sortant d'un seul coup de ma léthargie. Je ne pouvais pas partir. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais forcée de l'aider. Peu importait mon incapacité ou ma volonté, il était physiquement impossible pour moi de quitter l'esprit de Naruto avant d'avoir accompli la tâche pour laquelle on m'avait envoyée. Après avoir maudit Tsubasa sensei une demi douzaine de fois, je m'assis en poussant un profond soupir. Je devais arrêter de penser à moi, me libérer de toutes mes émotions et de tout mon vécu si je voulais parvenir à faire le bon choix. Je devais retrouver ces ailes oubliées, au moins pour ce dilemme. Juste pour une fois, m'envoler, prendre du recul et ne pas me tromper.

« C'est d'accord. Je t'aiderais mais en définitive, tu seras le seul à choisir. »

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent alors et il m'adressa un sourire de soulagement mêlé de surprise. Je savais qu'il aurait la force d'accomplir le pas qui le mènerait sur le bon chemin, mon travail était seulement de l'aiguiller. Mon désespoir m'avait soudain quitté pour laisser la place à un sentiment étrange. J'étais parfaitement calme et mon cœur ne s'emballait plus. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au soleil à présent couchant avant de me retourner vers lui.

« Sasuke… Uchiwa. Qu'en penses-tu ? Que voudrais-tu faire, toi ? »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent subitement et il eut un sourire amer.

« J'aimerais penser que je peux encore le ramener au village…

-Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua la tête avec raideur. Je réfléchis froidement. Comme si toute mon humanité m'avait quitté d'un seul coup, j'envisageai le pourcentage de répercussions négatives sur l'un et l'autre des chemins.

« Si tu épargnes Sasuke-kun, le village en pâtira. Peut-être même perdras-tu la vie si tu n'acceptes pas de combattre avec lui.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne me battrais pas. Je veux juste ne pas le tuer. Voudrais-tu tuer ton meilleur ami, toi ? »

Je m'interrompis et fixai le sol. Un meilleur ami ? Avais-je quelqu'un comme ça ? Je repensai à Kiba et Shino et l'émotion me submergea avec la même violence que celle où elle avait quitté mon corps. Une larme roula le long de ma joue, traçant une longue route sinueuse. Étaient-ils si précieux pour moi ? Voulaient-ils réellement être ce genre de personne à mon égard ? Quel était leur but en restant ainsi près de moi ? Une foule de questions afflua aux portes de mon esprit et je me surpris à avoir réellement envie de connaître chaque réponse. Il me sembla que mon cœur se compressait sur lui-même. Je souris malgré mes larmes et me forçai à relever la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas… toi. Sasuke-kun est devenu une menace et il ne s'arrêtera pas en chemin. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, c'est vrai, mais j'en sais assez pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible pour lui, pas cette fois. Il voulait se venger et l'a fait mais toute cette haine engendrée durant chaque année de sa vie ne s'est pas évaporée. Il cherchera toujours à la contenter. Après Konoha, qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Le monde entier. Il continuera jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête, autrement chaque être vivant de cette planète souffrira. La guerre engendre la guerre et la haine engendre la haine… ne t'en souviens-tu pas ? »

Un long silence suivit ma tirade. Il réfléchissait et je pouvais voir le fond de ses prunelles s'agiter nerveusement. Il savait que j'avais raison et qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire pour libérer son meilleur ami. Je me mis à trembler. J'étais encore pleine de doutes mais à quoi bon se torturer l'esprit ? Advienne que sera… J'avais beau me répéter cette phrase en boucle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déjà rongée par le remord. J'aurais voulu lui crier de ne pas le faire, que je me trompai sur toute la ligne mais ma bouche restait désespérément fermée. J'étais consciente que je le perdrais quelque soit l'issue de ce choix mais l'avais-je seulement possédé ? Cette rencontre ne resterait sans doute qu'un rêve pour lui, une vision éphémère d'un spectre lui soufflant à l'oreille la marche à suivre. Les larmes que je tentai de refouler revinrent avec brutalité s'échouer sur mon visage. Je devais être laide à faire peur mais je m'en fichais. Je voyais déjà les corbeaux voler autour de son corps, étendu auprès de celui qui avait été un compagnon et son meilleur ami… je sentais la brise empreinte d'une odeur métallique se déverser en torrent sur la plaine ravagée du village. Je devinai le dégradé de rouge s'écouler à flot dans les rues dévastées… Mes pleurs redoublèrent, incapables de se contenir plus longtemps. Je me laissai tomber à genoux et me pliai de douleur. Cette vision m'était insupportable et pourtant je savais que seule cette fin existait. Cette fin déchirante qui adviendrait peu importe le choix effectué… J'hoquetai en silence, les mains fichées dans la terre virtuelle. L'atmosphère m'était insoutenable. Lorsqu'il releva enfin ses yeux outremers vers moi, j'y vis un élan de surprise et d'incompréhension. Puis il baissa son regard et se contenta d'afficher son éternel sourire qui semblait légèrement crispé.

« Euh… je crois que j'ai décidé. »

Un souffle d'air chaud me souleva alors de terre et m'entraîna comme il l'avait fait déjà mais plus doucement que les deux premières fois. Comme si il voulait me laisser le temps de dire quelque chose, de vider mon coeur. Au travers du brouillard de mes yeux me revint alors en mémoire qu'il y avait une chose, une seule et unique question, dont je voulais à tout prix connaître la réponse. Je me débattis et criai à l'attention du garçon aux cheveux d'or dont je n'avais pas encore quitté complètement l'esprit..

« … Naruto… ! »

Il sursauta et me regarda.

« Je… Quelle est ta réponse ? »

Il resta quelques secondes en suspens mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il avait deviné ce que je voulais dire par là. Il eut alors un vrai sourire, un sourire attendrissant et ensoleillé comme je les aimais.

« Se-cret… »

En voyant mon visage déconfit, il se gratta la tête et me fit la « nice guy » pose. Je continuai de m'éloigner de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'un simple point à l'horizon, j'entendis résonner jusqu'à mes oreilles ses mots.

« Je te le dirais si je suis encore vivant lorsque l'on se reverra. »

Ses paroles me brisèrent le cœur en même temps que la séparation de nos deux esprits. La douleur me lacera la poitrine, comme si on m'arrachait le cœur à main nue. Lorsqu'elle se retira, une sensation de vide s'empara de moi. J'avais repris ma forme de spécide mais si j'avais eu une apparence humaine, je me serais vidée de mes larmes. Je fermai les yeux aussi fort que je le pouvais. « Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… réveille-toi… Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! » hurlait mon esprit. Je n'avais jamais eu si mal de toute ma courte vie et je n'avais jamais tant espéré non plus. Je ne me rendais pas encore bien compte de ce qui m'était arrivé mais je voulais déjà tout oublier. Un dernier espoir… Lorsque je sentis l'herbe sous mes mains, un pincement au cœur me prit. Un dernier espoir… Faites que ce ne soit pas la mer du paradis empoisonné… Je vous en supplie… Le sentiment indescriptible de l'espoir que je savais désespéré me comprimait la poitrine et me faisait mal à en mourir. La mort eut été préférable, me souviens-je avoir pensé naïvement. Et je priais, je priais de toutes les maigres forces psychiques qu'il me restait dans une tentative vaine de ne jamais avoir connu tout cela. Les ailes noires des corbeaux dansaient devant mes yeux fermés en un kaléidoscope meurtrier de rouge et de ténèbres. Tout semblait s'éloigner de moi. Je sentis mes yeux fatigués d'avoir tant pleuré se remplir de nouveau. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais à en mourir mais la vie de tous les habitants de Konoha étaient notre priorité à tous les deux, je le savais. Nous étions deux, ils étaient cent, que dis-je, des milliers. Et puis, peut-être ne m'aimait-il même pas… Je n'en avais cure tant m'était insupportable l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir. J'aurais préféré souffrir une éternité à ses côtés sans qu'il me jette un regard plutôt qu'être privée de sa présence ne serait-ce que quelques instants. La tristesse me torturait l'esprit et je continuai d'espérer l'impossible.

Un dernier espoir… je vous en supplie…

…

« Eh, tu dors ? »

Suspens ! La fin du dernier choix en signifie pas la véritable fin… Encore un ou deux chapitres je pense et ce sera fini J Je sais, elle n'est pas super longue, mais faire durer une œuvre la réduit en qualité… je trouve. Donc, elle s'arrêtera quand elle devra s'arrêter ! Lol en tout cas merci d'avoir lu.

Allez, je sais que ça vous énerve, mais une petite review, please ?

**Ça ne tue pas son auteure…**


	7. 7e choix

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan, pour vous servir

**Disclaimer : **Naruto, Hinata et tout le reste ne m'appartiennent pas exceptés Tsubasa sensei et Ayumu ainsi que le semblant de paradis et les pièces à « l'intérieur » de nos chers personnages, si je puis dire…

**Notes : **Bon, autant prévenir, ce chapitre est un chapitre transitoire, un chapitre de flottement ou on suit Hinata dans son inertie, secouée par des accès de rage et de peine assez violemment. Il ne se passe donc pas grand-chose « d'intéressant », si je puis dire (pas de secrets révélés et les choix de Naruto et Neji restent encore un mystère pour vous, désolée xD), mais c'est quand même super important pour la suite ! w C'est le retour à la terre fondamentale dont Hinata a besoin pour reprendre des forces psychiques. Alors oui, il se termine un peu en queue de poisson mais écrire plus, ben… ça le faisait pas -_-' Je promets que la suite arrivera bientôt et qu'elle sera plus « active » lol

En attendant, prenez du plaisir à cette lecture J

**7****e**** choix : Flottement**

Imaginez une montagne qui s'ébranle. Un gigantesque sommet de neige et de terre qui s'affaisse seul dans l'immensité de la nuit. Seul ?

Imaginez un trou noir et profond blotti au fin fond de l'univers. Une infinité de ténèbres qui traverse l'espace et le temps pour venir se figer sous la montagne qui n'avait rien demandé. Rien ?

D'un seul coup, d'un seul, sans prévenir, subrepticement, un bruit sourd éclate et ravage tout sur son passage. Un bruit de craquement si fort, si insupportable qu'on croirait entendre la mort arriver.

Appliquez cela à l'état dans lequel je me trouvai au moment où j'entendis la seule voix que je ne voulais pas reconnaître. J'aurais aimé être sourde à cet instant-là, plus que jamais.

« Eh, tu dors ? »

Non, je ne dormais pas. J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai. Je fixai chaque partie de son corps. Les pieds, les jambes, le buste, les bras, le cou, la tête, les yeux… Je constatai que son regard était toujours aussi inexpressif. Quelque chose alors en moi se brisa. Ce fut comme si un torrent de bouts de verre avait traversé mon abdomen. Et j'hurlai. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ma misérable aventure, je poussai un véritable cri féroce, ignoble, inhumain même, un cri qui me déchira les poumons. Les yeux fermés au maximum et les poings serrés à en saigner, je criai tout mon saoul. C'était un hurlement rauque sorti du fond de mes entrailles. Quelque chose d'inaudible tant il était puissant et d'indescriptible tant il ne ressemblait à rien d'autre de connu. Mon cri désespéré dura longuement, si longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je ne parvienne plus à respirer et m'étouffe, la gorge en feu et les yeux brulés d'avoir trop pleuré. Je m'affalai sur le sol et m'aperçus que Tsubasa sensei avait reculé de plusieurs mètres et me considérait avec une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Épuisée, je sentis mes dernières forces me quitter et demeurai prostrée au sol.

Puis, ce fut le noir.

Une nuit de douceur exaltante suivit tous ces évènements. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais été transformée en spécide ? La question m'effleura l'esprit mais ne fit que passer. Peu importait le temps, je voulais dormir éternellement. Ce fut une nuit sans rêve, juste la présence rassurante du vide complet. Aucun sentiment, aucune sensation, rien de douloureux, rien d'insurmontable, juste le noir et le silence. Le sentiment de paix et de quiétude qui s'était installé dans mon sommeil était le seul que je tolérais. À mon réveil, on m'annonça que j'avais dormi trois jours. Une jolie petite infirmière aux joues rebondies m'avait accueillie avec un sourire.

« Vos amis vont bientôt passer, ils se sont fait du souci vous savez ! Vous avez disparu trois jours et ils vous ont retrouvée au pied de l'arbre où ils vous avaient laissée. Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Je ne trouvai pas le courage de lui répondre. Tout se trouvait mélangé dans mon esprit et je me sentais incapable de partager mon histoire avec qui que ce soit. Je me sentais juste vidée de mes forces.

Kiba et Shino apparurent dans l'après-midi. Furieux, Kiba commença par s'emporter puis se calma en voyant mon manque de réaction et finit par me considérer avec inquiétude.

« Hinata ? T'es sûre que ça va ? »

Non, ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Toujours sans dire un mot, je me recouchai et me tournai vers le mur. Le silence qui s'ensuivit me fit comprendre qu'ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans une certaine stupeur. C'était compréhensible mais je m'en fichais. J'étais consciente de ne pas avoir fait comme d'habitude mais je n'en avais ni la force ni l'envie. À quoi cela servirait-il donc de leur sourire alors que je n'en avais pas envie ? De leur mentir alors que je n'allais pas bien ? Je n'avais pas envie de les rassurer et je leur en voulais. Ils m'avaient abandonnée à Tsubasa sensei sans rien savoir de lui. Par un certain détournement, je pouvais même leur reprocher mon malheur. J'étais encore trop sous le choc pour envisager avec clairvoyance la situation. Ce qui s'était produit était encore trop vague dans ma tête et je n'étais que colère et frustration.

« Euh… je…

-Laisse Kiba. On y va Hinata, on reviendra demain. »

Je l'entendis soupirer et frotter la tête d'Akamaru, signe qu'il cherchait à se justifier auprès de son chien tout en sachant bien qu'il avait des remords. Ils quittèrent la pièce. Par la fenêtre ouverte, j'observai le village en pleine activité. Il bourdonnait comme une ruche, résonnant de paroles, d'éclats de rire et de cris joyeux. Faisais-je réellement partie de cette fête continuelle ? J'avais l'impression que tout cela m'était devenue soudain étranger. Je collai mon front à la vitre. Des nuages s'amoncelaient à l'horizon, signe d'un orage prochain. Je ne trouvai d'intérêt en rien et restai ainsi le reste de l'après-midi, les yeux perdus dans le vague, à contempler la vie au-dehors. Lorsque le soleil darda ses rayons rouges à l'horizon une dernière fois, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit calmement. Je tournai la tête et aperçus Tsubasa sensei. Une rage indicible monta alors en moi. Je plissai les draps entre mes paumes pour tenter de contrôler ma colère. Il s'avança avec prudence et s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit.

« Bon retour chez toi. »

Je ne répondis pas, la mâchoire crispée en un rictus que je tentais vainement de contenir. Il attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre, m'observant attentivement.

« C'était dur, hein ? »

La goutte déborda du vase et vint s'écraser sur le sol avec fracas. Ne pouvant plus me calmer, je vociférai de plus en plus fort.

« C'était dur ? C'était dur ?! Dur, dites-vous ?!!! »

Je sautai du lit et une pulsion de haine froide me fit empoigner la chaise qui se trouvait à ma droite. Les yeux remplis de dégoût et de colère, je la dressai au-dessus de ma tête.

« Comment osez-vous me parler ? Comment osez-vous vous présentez encore devant moi ?!!! Et, par-dessus tout, comment osez-vous dire ça ?!!! Je vous hais, oh, comme je vous hais ! »

Ma voix tremblait sous le coup de mes émotions. Il me regarda avec ses grands yeux gris et je crus y déceler de la peine. Cela me mit dans une fureur encore plus sourde. Sans plus de réflexion, je lui jetai la chaise à la figure en hurlant.

« Que je vous déteste !!! »

Il l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante et la chaise vint se briser contre le mur derrière lui avec fracas. Le bruit attira immédiatement les infirmières et elles me retinrent lorsque je fonçai sur lui. Furieuse, je criai et ne cessez de répéter d'une voix sourde « je vous hais, je vous hais, je vous hais ! » en me débattant du mieux que je pouvais. La jolie petite infirmière potelée qui m'avait parlé précédemment s'essoufflait à tenter de me retenir.

« Monsieur, je vais vous demander de partir, vous fatiguez la patiente !

-Bien. Je reviendrai, Hinata. »

Sa phrase sonnait comme un fait qui s'avèrerait vrai et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais plus jamais le voir. Lorsqu'il eut disparut de mon champ de vision, je tombai brusquement à terre sous les yeux ahuris des infirmières. Sans plus parler, je me mis à pleurer. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et je ne cherchai même pas à les retenir. Toutes les femmes quittèrent la pièce, gênées, exceptée la petite infirmière. Celle-ci, sans un mot, me prit par le bras et m'obligea à me relever. Elle m'assit sur le lit et alla chercher des pansements. Elle désinfecta mes genoux écorchés par la chute et me força à me coucher.

« Dormez maintenant, mademoiselle » m'intima-t-elle avec autorité.

Je sombrai alors dans un profond sommeil, soulagée d'en finir avec cette interminable journée. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé dormir. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la petite infirmière était encore là. Elle me sourit gentiment.

« Vous allez mieux ? »

Je ne répondis pas et me redressai péniblement. Nullement agacée ou ne le montrant pas, elle sourit et continua.

« Les médecins vous ont examinée. À part les écorchures que vous vous êtes faites sur les genoux, vous n'avez aucun blessure physique. Cependant, votre coma de trois jours révèle le signe d'un épuisement psychologique. »

Elle s'arrêta et me considéra avec des yeux attendris où je lisais malgré tout de la pitié.

« En résumé, vous n'avez pas besoin de soins médicaux, mais de soins psychologiques. »

Un psychologue. Ils voulaient me coller un psy. J'avais envie de rire mais mon ricanement resta en travers de ma gorge. Que pourrait faire un spécialiste des problèmes psychologiques contre une chose telle que le spécide ? Il me prendrait pour une folle et m'internerait à l'asile. Voilà ce que je me disais avec amertume. Je me décidai alors à parler.

« Je ne suis pas malade.

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Vous n'êtes pas malade, juste choquée psychologiquement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de « thérapie ».

-Ah non ? Alors pourquoi avoir agressé votre professeur hier ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. »

De nouveau ce regard à la fois tendre et emprunt de pitié. Elle s'absorba quelque temps dans la contemplation de ses ongles puis releva les yeux.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose durant ces trois jours où vous avez disparu. Dites-moi tout et je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne pouvais lui dire toute la vérité, mais je pouvais toujours en éluder une partie.

« J'ai subi un… parcours initiatique avec Tsubasa sensei. »

Le nom m'arracha presque la bouche.

« Quel genre de parcours ?

-Un entraînement ninja psychologique classé secret par les hautes instances de Konoha. »

Ce n'était bien sûr qu'une supposition mais je soupçonnais les anbus d'être derrière tout ça. Tsubasa sensei appartenait bien à leur corps. L'infirmière fit la moue ; elle était piégée, puisque mon histoire n'était pas vérifiable.

« Pouvez-vous me dire en quoi cela consistait ?

-Genjutsu. »

Je la vis se mordre les lèvres. J'avais gagné.

« Mais que s'est-il passé avec votre professeur ?

-Il y a des choses que je ne lui pardonne pas. Jamais. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit après ma déclaration catégorique.. Le regard attendri s'était mué en inquiétude pure et simple, entremêlée de déception et d'une certaine peur. Elle se leva sans un mot et tituba jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle referma avec maladresse. Il lui fallait réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait de moi. Je l'avais trouvée sympathique et avais un peu de peine pour elle mais mon désespoir était bien plus grand que mon affection envers sa personne. Je replongeai dans le sommeil. Celui-ci fut mouvementé et empli de cauchemars où je sombrais, impuissante. Je me réveillai en sursaut à la tombée de la nuit en sueur. Les dernières lueurs de l'aurore caressèrent mon visage, réchauffant mon corps endolori. J'avais envie de partir, de quitter cet endroit et en même temps je ne m'en sentais pas la force. Je voulais retarder le plus possible ma confrontation avec les conséquences des choix que j'avais poussé à faire. J'avais peur, terrorisée au fond de mon inconfortable lit d'hôpital. Je revoyais encore les ailes noires des corbeaux au-dessus des maisons éventrées et les deux corps sur la plaine de sable. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive, jamais. C'est pourquoi je détestais profondément Tsubasa sensei. Les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, je dévorai les secondes qui s'écoulaient dans un tourbillon de pensées terrifiantes. Mon monde s'était écroulé un nombre incalculable de fois et je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir encore la force ni l'envie de le reconstruire. Je me sentais incroyablement seule. Le soleil disparut à l'horizon et la nuit entra avec volupté par la fenêtre de ma chambre, s'immisçant dans l'obscurité naissante et jouant avec les ombres contre le mur blanc qui lui faisait face. Lorsque la nuit fut complète, une soudaine envie de quitter la touffeur de ces quatre murs que j'occupais depuis un peu moins d'une semaine me poussa à abandonner la chaleur de mon lit pour rencontrer le sol froid et dur. Les pieds nus, j'entrepris d'atteindre la porte avec hésitation. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir marché depuis une éternité. Sans me soucier de mon accoutrement j'arpentai ensuite les couloirs déserts, cherchant la sortie. J'évitai soigneusement l'accueil et sortis par une petite porte de service qui menait dans le jardin. La fraicheur de la nuit rencontra mon corps avec violence mais je me forçai à ne pas trembler. J'avais mal, si mal… mes pas parcoururent les allées, se guidant seuls. J'avais peur, si peur… Cette promenade nocturne ne m'effrayait pas le moins du monde mais mon esprit était hanté par toutes sortes de visions monstrueuses. J'avais froid, si froid… Mon père et ma sœur n'étaient pas venus me voir. Ils auraient dû être les premiers à venir s'enquérir de ma santé mais je me doutais que mon père avait préféré entraîner Hanabi que se déplacer jusqu'à l'hôpital pour s'enquérir d'une faible fille. J'étais tellement en colère, tellement… J'aurais voulu me crever les yeux pour ne plus avoir à regarder les autres en face. J'aurais aimé m'arracher les oreilles pour ne plus les entendre, tous autant qu'ils étaient. J'aurais même préféré me transpercer le cœur que devoir me confronter à ce que j'avais détruit… je continuai de marcher dans les ténèbres sans me préoccuper des cailloux qui écorchaient mes pieds ni du vent qui s'infiltrait sous la légère chemise d'hôpital que je portais. Je voulais juste marcher. Marcher pour marcher. Avancer toujours plus avant pour ne plus avoir à regarder en arrière. J'avais juste envie d'oublier mes problèmes, même pour un court instant, je voulais être lâche et couarde, m'enfouir la tête dans le creux de la poitrine de quelqu'un et me reposer entièrement sur lui. Seulement, plus personne ne voulait ni ne pouvait assumer ce rôle.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie si seule et cela m'était insupportable.

La solitude est tellement effrayante…

On m'avait lâchée en pleine mer sans bouée et je me noyais lentement dans les flots enragés, la peur au ventre et la gorge nouée.

Pris d'un sentiment d'abandon, je quittai le jardin silencieux et m'avançai dans les rues vides. Il me semblât que j'étais sortie de mon corps et que je m'observais, seule, errant telle un fantôme inconsistant au milieu des ténèbres glacées. Je cherchais désespérément un quelconque réconfort mais que pouvais-je trouver dans ces rues sordides ?

Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa contre ma joue, roulant jusque dans mon cou. Une deuxième glissa entre mes pieds, déversant sa fraicheur électrisante dans tout mon corps. Je sentis à peine les autres se déverser à torrent dans la ruelle où je me trouvais. Sans plus m'en préoccuper, j'entrepris de reprendre ma marche hasardeuse. Le chemin s'ouvrait devant moi mais où aller ? Je n'avais plus d'endroit où rentrer. La pluie me mouillait jusqu'aux os tandis que je continuais à avancer sans dévier de ma route. Lorsque la boue commença à apparaître et que la terre du sentier devint impraticable, je me résolus à me mettre à l'abri d'un immeuble. Je ne savais même plus où j'étais, trop préoccupée pour penser à ça.

« Hein ? Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça va ?! »

La voix me sortit de mes songes et je redressai la tête, surprise. Une chevelure dorée se répandait dans la nuit, ma nuit, ruisselante et indisciplinée.

Naruto.

Je n'eus pas le réflexe de répondre, stupéfiée par cette apparition au milieu de mes cauchemars et de mon errance. Avais-je donc inconsciemment recherché sa présence ? Avais-je eu à ce point besoin de son rayonnement ? Je me fichais bien de savoir s'il se rappelait ou non ma visite dans son esprit, j'avais simplement voulu le voir sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Il fit une petite moue en plissant les yeux avec circonspection.

« T'es trempée ! Viens chez moi, faut te sécher ou tu vas attraper la crève ! »

Il me tendit la main en souriant. Il me semblât qu'il paraissait plus idiot que lorsque je l'avais rencontré dans son esprit mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression. Je me rappelai alors que les consciences n'étaient qu'une partie du caractère du Moi intérieur de chaque personne. Son sourire me réchauffa le cœur et j'avais tant envie de saisir cette main tendue que je le fis sans hésiter. Sa paume était si chaude que mes tremblements stoppèrent instinctivement. Il m'entraîna dans les escaliers transformés en cascade de gouttelettes qui venait s'échouer sur la gouttière la plus proche avec un clapotement enragé. Nous nous arrêtâmes en face de sa porte qu'il se pressa d'ouvrir. L'intérieur de l'appartement de Naruto était petit, simple et incroyablement en bazar. Légèrement gêné, il se gratta la tête et m'indiqua la salle de bain où il se dirigea pour sortir une serviette d'un placard quelconque.

« Je suis dans la pièce d'à côté, j'ai des ramens instantanés, j'vais aller les faire chauffer, ok ? »

J'acquiesçai faiblement, soulagée par sa présence. J'avais l'impression qu'un énorme poids s'était ôté de ma poitrine.

« Ah, tu peux utiliser la douche si tu veux. »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent à ses mots et j'avisai soudainement que je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre que cette chemise trempée qui ne m'arrivait même pas aux genoux. En suivant mon regard, Naruto eut un petit hoquet de surprise.

« Euh… c'est vrai… je, j'vais te chercher un truc à te mettre. »

Il disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un T-shirt orange et un pantalon noir.

« Ça s'ra peut-être un peu grand mais j'ai rien d'autre, désolé ! »

J'hochai la tête, incapable d'articuler un mot. Il détourna les yeux et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte, me laissant de nouveau seule face à moi-même. La personne que je rencontrai alors en face du miroir m'apparut comme une étrangère. Ma peau avait blanchi à l'extrême, mes traits étaient tirés et mes yeux vides. Je songeai en frissonnant que je ressemblais vraiment à un spectre. Cette apparition me chamboula et j'étais dévorée entre la pitié et le dégoût pour ce petit être pâlichon qui se mouvait en face de moi, copiant mes mouvements à l'inverse. Rien n'est pire qu'un miroir, quel qu'il soit, car il nous renvoie une image à la fois vérité et mensonge, réaliste et déformée, de ce que nous sommes. Grelottante, je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers la douche que j'allumai. Le jet d'eau chaude se déversa sur ma peau, détendant peu à peu mes muscles endoloris par ma marche interminable dans la nuit glacée. Je terminai rapidement, me séchai et m'habillai avec soin pour finalement retenter un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Le résultat était un peu plus humain mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que ces yeux blancs ne reflétaient rien d'autre que les ténèbres. J'ouvris la porte et traversai la chambre pour arriver dans la pièce principale de l'habitation. Une bonne odeur de nourriture s'infiltra dans mes narines. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas mangé ? Je m'assis sur la chaise la plus proche et entrepris d'enfin reprendre la mesure du temps. Peut-être cela m'aiderait-il à reprendre la mesure de mon esprit également. Je supposai que chacun de mes « choix » avaient duré environ une journée. Cela faisait trois jours de disparition comme l'avait dit l'infirmière. Ajouté à cela trois jours de coma et deux jours de flottement et cela faisait huit longues journées privée de moyen de subsistance. Durant ces deux derniers jours, la perfusion avait suffit à ramener à la vie mon corps vidé de ses forces mais rien ne remplaçait un véritable repas. Comme en réponse à ma réflexion, mon ventre se prit à gargouiller. Une seule chose alors prit place dans mon esprit. Une indicible envie de manger. L'instinct de survie reprenait le dessus sur toutes mes autres préoccupations, ce qui m'arrangeait bien d'ailleurs. Je n'osais même pas songer aux réflexions qui m'assailliraient une fois mon estomac apaisé.

« Tiens, t'es déjà là ? Ça tombe bien, les ramens sont prêts ! » s'écria-t-il dans un sourire.

J'acquiesçai, rouge pivoine, en essayant de dissimuler les grondements de mon ventre. Il rit et déposa les deux bols de carton sur la table. Il me tendit des baguettes et sépara les siennes.

« Itadakimas' !

-… I… itadakimasu… »

Nous mangeâmes dans un silence quasi-religieux, si on exceptait les inévitables bruits de déglutition et d'aspiration… lorsque les bols furent vides, il fut alors tant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je ne pouvais plus fuir.

_Je devais me ressaisir._

_Alors ? Ressaisissement d'Hinata ou pas ?_

_Que va-t-elle bien demander à Naruto ?_

_Tsubasa fait-il bien parti de l'anbu comme elle le soupçonne ?_

_Que va-t-il se passer ?_

_Ohlàlà y a trop de questions… va falloir écrire les réponses maintenant ! XD_

_Mais pour les avoir il faut des… des ? Allez, en sept lettres…_

_Reviews please ?_


	8. 8e choix

**Auteur : **Toujours la même fort heureusement, Hinatou-chan pour vous servir !

**Disclaimer : **Encore ? *soupir* bon. L'univers de Naruto et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls Tsubasa sensei et Ayumu sont issus de mon imagination… ainsi que l'histoire bien entendu, autrement ce ne serait pas une fanfiction !

**Notes : 1. **Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment… mais j'écris beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude. Enfin ! Parlons plutôt de la fic.

**2. **Après le flottement, le ressaisissement ! Lorsque je me relis, il est assez fulgurant en fait… seulement après avoir tant fait souffrir Hinata, il fallait bien lui redonner un peu d'énergie ! Elle va devoir affronter la vérité sur son aventure et ça ne va pas lui faire plaisir… mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) Vous verrez cela dans le prochain chapitre !

**3. **Quelqu'un m'a fait la remarque qu'Hinata régressait : j'espère lui avoir adressé la réponse à son observation dans ce chapitre :p

**8****e**** choix : Décision !**

Les yeux perdus dans le bol de carton, je réfléchissais. Par quoi commencer, que dire ? Comment m'assurer qu'il se rappelait ou non de notre rencontre psychique ? Je ressassais dans ma tête les questions que je ne cessais de me poser. Bouleversée comme je l'étais, la moindre interaction sociale me semblait insurmontable…

« Dis… qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors par un temps pareil ? »

La question creva le silence, traversant l'air pour atteindre mes oreilles en un sifflement. Je ne savais que répondre car je n'en avais moi-même aucune idée. Il y avait tant de choses que je souhaitais faire et si peu que je parvenais à réaliser… pourquoi mon inconscient m'avait-il mené sous l'appartement de l'homme que je voulais le plus voir tout en étant terrifiée à l'idée de lui parler ?

« … Je m'ennuyais à l'hôpital. »

C'était en partie vrai. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« T'étais à l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? »

Sa question brisa quelque chose en moi, peut-être la dernière chose qui était encore en un seul morceau. Je poussai un profond soupir. Je me sentais parfaitement calme et le désespoir qui m'animait à présent résonna nonchalamment, comme s'il s'était accoutumé à m'habiter. Je me levai avec difficulté et me dirigeai vers la porte sans un mot.

« Hinata ? »

Je ne répondis pas et continuai ma route comme si je ne l'avais jamais arrêtée. Le pluie continuait de s'abattre, interminable. J'ignorai les cris de Naruto et sortis m'exposer à ce ciel indéfiniment triste. C'était donc ça. Le bourdonnement des gouttes de pluie vint accompagner mes larmes muettes tandis que je descendais avec indifférence les escaliers trempés. Je n'avais plus froid ni faim. Seule la tristesse, pareille à ce ciel grisâtre, demeurait insistante. J'avais pris la décision de fuir, comme avant. Je me sentais dégoûtée par ce monde froid et distant, incapable de comprendre ma douleur… je n'en voulais pas à Naruto, seulement sa question prouvait bien que ses souvenirs avaient été réduits à néant et je ne pouvais le supporter. Qu'il ait pu oublier le moment que nous avions passé ensemble me révulsait. Serais-je donc la seule à m'en souvenir ? Je ne le voulais pourtant pas.

« Hinataaaaa ! »

Sa voix proche m'indiqua qu'il me poursuivait. Je m'arrêtai alors, seule au milieu de cette enfer de larmes, et me retournai vers lui. Il était essoufflé et me regardai avec incompréhension à quelques mètres de là, ses beaux yeux bleus teintés de tristesse et de surprise.

« Je… Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as fait de la peine mais tu vas vraiment tomber malade si tu restes sous cette pluie battante ! »

Son attention me toucha avec violence et je me surpris à esquisser un pauvre sourire. À cet instant-là plus qu'à aucun autre, je compris pourquoi je l'aimais tant.

« Naruto… »

Ma voix se perdit dans le bruit ambiant, tel un pétale de fleur balloté par les vent, mais il m'avait entendu car l'étonnement se lisait dans ses yeux et je pouvais distinctement voir qu'il avait noté le fait que je n'avais pas employé le « -kun » de formalité. Étrangement, cela ne me fit rien. J'aurais dû m'en mordre les doigts -être ainsi culottée de l'appeler uniquement par son prénom !- mais je n'en ressentais plus le besoin à présent. Tremblante, je levai mes yeux à la hauteur des siens et le fixai avec désespoir.

« Tu… veux… bien… me prendre dans tes bras ? »

Ma demande lui fit tomber la mâchoire jusque terre tant il ne s'y attendait pas. J'avais conscience de paraître plus vulnérable que je ne l'avais jamais été et cela me fit encore plus mal. Je regrettais déjà mes paroles mais mon cœur avait parlé seul, oubliant tous ces bons vieux principes qui m'avaient emprisonnée tant e tant d'années. Gêné, il se gratta la tête avec énergie et balbutia.

« Euh, mais… C'est… une demande… assez étrange…?

-Bon. Alors tu n'as qu'à l'oublier. »

J'avais parlé avec froideur. Je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais tant mes pensées s'entremêlaient sauvagement, brouillant mes paroles et mes gestes. Je voulais qu'il se souvienne… non, je ne voulais pas. Je voulais rentrer chez moi… non, je ne voulais pas… Mes sanglots redoublèrent et je m'agenouillai dans la boue sans plus faire attention au monde qui m'entourait. À quoi bon ? Je me sentais incapable de réfléchir normalement et cela me rendait furieuse. J'étais en train de tout gâcher. « Ressaisis-toi, idiote ! Tu te l'es promis… » pensai-je avec amertume au fur et à mesure que mes larmes se perdaient dans le flot de mes pensées.

Soudain, la pluie s'arrêta. Je voyais encore les gouttes tomber en cascade dans la rue mais plus rien n'arrivait jusqu'à moi. Surprise, je levai les yeux. Naruto se tenait au-dessus de moi, un sourire réconfortant sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais… j'aime pas te voir pleurer comme ça. »

Il eut un petit rire gêné avant d'ôter sa veste et de me couvrir la tête avec.

« Allez, viens, on rentre. »

Mes dernières larmes se tenaient encore au coin de mes yeux bouffis et n'attendait qu'un mot pour se remettre à couler de plus belle. Dans un sursaut, je m'accrochai à ses bras et enfouis ma tête contre ses épaules.

« Pardon… désolée… je suis tellement désolée… »

Je ne cessai d'articuler des excuses suppliantes. Je m'en voulais à en mourir. Même si, en définitive, c'était lui qui l'avait choisi, le chemin qu'il allait devoir emprunter était dû à mon influence et cela, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, même si lui l'ignorait. Peut-être bien justement parce qu'il l'ignorait.

« C'est à toi seule de décider si tu veux qu'il se souvienne. »

Surprise, je rouvris les yeux. Je découvris alors avec stupeur que je me trouvais de nouveau dans l'enceinte de l'examen chuunin, comme lors de mon premier « boulot » en tant que spécide. Un mauvais pressentiment me sauta à la gorge et je me retournai précipitamment.

Je rencontrai deux yeux blancs. Tremblante, je levai mon doigt avec terreur et articulai dans un souffle.

« Toi… ! »

Je me tenais devant _moi. _À quelques mètres de là, _je_ me fixai avec arrogance et colère. Les yeux écarquillés, je restai ainsi plantée le doigt en avant dans l'attente que quelque chose veuille bien survenir, trop stupéfiée pour parvenir à revenir seule sur terre - d'ailleurs il me semblait que je n'étais même pas sur notre planète. La surprise n'était pas due au fait que je _me_ voies -car, après tout, cela m'était déjà arrivé une fois par le passé- mais que _j_'ai ce regard si différent de la dernière fois où je _m_'étais rencontrée. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais peur de _moi_.

Ce fut finalement elle qui prit la parole.

« Tu me mets vraiment dans un sacré pétrin toi. »

Comme je ne répondais pas, mon moi leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue dédaigneuse.

« Je t'avais dit que nous ne devions plus nous revoir mais vu la situation je suis obligée de réapparaître devant toi. Ça ne m'arrange vraiment pas ! »

Mon moi s'interrompit lorsque je descendis mon bras pour le rabattre le long du corps en un froissement de tissu. Cela ne dura que quelques instants mais elle épia le moindre mouvement de mon coude qui se repliait légèrement.

« Franchement, pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de réfléchir sans faire appel à moi ? »

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur moi et je me fis toute petite. Sa voix enfla en volume au fur et à mesure qu'elle me disputait -que _je_ me disputais-, montant dans les aigus.

« Comment peut-on être aussi idiote ! Tu n'es même pas capable de te reprendre et vois les conneries que tu fais avec Naruto ! »

J'encaissai le coup avec difficulté, reconnaissant sans peine que j'avais agi comme la dernière des idiotes avec lui. La sauvagerie des mots qu'elle employait me foudroyait sur place.

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te redire la même chose ? Je suis toi et tu es moi, quel besoin as-tu de te retrouver devant moi puisqu'il te suffit de penser pour trouver les solutions à tes problèmes ?

-Mais…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que le « mais » ne fonctionnait pas avec moi ! Ici tu es obligé d'accepter la réalité de ton caractère. Et regarde : vois comme tu as changé ! »

Elle écarta les bras avec fierté et arrogance. Moi. J'étais devenue ça et j'en éprouvais un certain dégoût. Elle dut s'en rendre compte -que dis-je ! Elle était obligée de s'en être rendue compte à la seconde où je l'avais pensé- car elle croisa les bras et m'adressa un regard de reproche.

« Tu as enfin pris confiance en toi, n'es-tu donc pas contente ? Tu trouves pourtant le moyen de t'embrouiller et de régresser. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ? »

Elle était vraiment en colère car elle poussa un petit cri d'exaspération avant de se mordre les lèvres.

« Tu as raison. »

Elle m'observa en silence, peu surprise puisqu'elle savait exactement ce à quoi je pensais. Il me fallait reconnaître mes torts et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« Je m'excuse…

-Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je vais te le redire pour la énième fois même si je n'ai pas l'impression que ça te rentrera dans la tête mais… je suis toi. Tu ne vas quand même pas t'excuser envers toi-même ? »

Je croisai également les bras, piquée à vif.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Si j'en ai besoin…

-Tu n'en as nulle besoin. Ce que tu dois faire maintenant, c'est rétablir tes pensées dans l'ordre. Autrement tu ne t'en sortiras jamais. Souhaites-tu rester dans cet état d'entre deux dépressionnaire encore longtemps ?

-N… non. »

À peine eussé-je hésiter sur mon « non » qu'elle -je- se rapprocha de moi à une vitesse ahurissante pour venir me soulever par le col.

« Tu veux encore que je me répète ?

-Non ! »

La peur me saisit au ventre mais je savais cet entretien nécessaire puisque je me trouvais là. Je n'y étais sûrement pas tombée par hasard. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à passer un mauvais quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que je comprenne où voulait en venir mon moi. Celle-ci soupira bruyamment avant de me dévisager de ses yeux emplis de colère.

« Tu dois établir un plan, ordonner tes priorités afin d'éclaircir toute cette affaire dans laquelle tu es mêlée jusqu'au cou.

-Il y a quelque chose derrière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un coup de poing en pleine figure me fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Ébahie par tant de violence, je restai prostrée à terre, la main sur ma joue qui me lançait. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler au coin de mes lèvres.

« Au lieu de te poser ces questions toute seule dans ton coin où tu n'obtiendras jamais de réponse, tu ferais mieux d'y songer plus sérieusement ! Alors ? Que dois-tu faire en premier ?

-Euh… pa… parler à Naruto… ? »

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un magnifique coup de pied que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à bloquer. Ce n'était pas ça. Nous restâmes ainsi à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que j'ose à nouveau ouvrir la bouche.

« Je ne devrais pas plutôt aller parler à Tsubasa sensei ? »

Une droite monumentale apparut dans mon champ de vision, que je bloquai avec plus de facilité cette fois. Était-ce elle qui se fatiguait ou moi qui reprenais des forces ? Je n'aurais su le dire.

« Erreur. Je vais encore une fois me répéter et ce sera la dernière. Tu te parles à toi-même. En l'occurrence, tu ne _devrais_ pas, tu _dois_ ! » martela-t-elle en insistant sur ces deux verbes.

Ceci fait, elle tenta de contourner mon blocage mais je l'attendais au tournant et me reculai pour éviter sa jambe gauche. Elle continua de m'attaquer en ne retenant pas ses coups.

« Alors ?

-Je… je dois allez parler à Tsubasa sensei. Non. Je _vais_ lui parler.

-Bien, ça commence à rentrer à ce que je vois. Ensuite ?

-Ayumu. Je veux m'enquérir de son bonheur… »

J'évitai un cou de genoux bien placé et tentai une plongée en avant. Elle m'évita et se recula.

« Ensuite je veux… »

Me voix se brisa. Je ne réussis qu'à articuler faiblement son prénom.

« Neji… !

-Oui. Après ? »

Le combat me semblait s'éterniser et je me rendis alors compte que depuis le début je n'avais pas osé riposter. Fatiguée de ce combat agaçant et harassant, je bloquai une dernière fois mon assaillante et pivotai pour finir par un croche-patte plus agressif que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mon moi s'étala de tout son long pendant que j'articulai la dernière partie de mon programme. Elle se releva en chancelant et me lança un regard dépourvu d'animosité. Elle n'était plus en colère. Ses trais s'estompèrent doucement et je pus entendre ses dernières paroles pendant que je tombai pour la énième fois. J'allais véritablement finir par aimer ça si la sensation de vide me soulevait moins l'estomac.

« À présent que tu t'es remise, tu dois devenir aussi inaltérable que du béton. Ne laisse plus jamais personne t'ébranler ainsi. »

Sachant qu'elle ne m'entendait physiquement plus mais que nous n'étions qu'une, je _me_ promis avec conviction de respecter mes intentions jusqu'au bout. Et ce quoi qu'il advienne…

…

J'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond gris. Je sus alors immédiatement que je ne me trouvais pas devant celui immaculé de l'hôpital et me redressai péniblement. Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, je reconnus la chambre de Naruto avec son grand lit aux draps orangés et ses posters assez originaux. Les innombrables objets qui couvraient le parquet étaient un indice de plus. Je me levai en silence et fis le lit soigneusement. Je me rendis compte que je portais les vêtements imprégnés de la pluie qui avait tant fait parler d'elle la veille au soir et me sentis mal à l'aise. Il avait sûrement été trop gêné pour me déshabiller lorsque j'avais plongé dans mon inconscient. J'ouvris les rideaux et contemplai Konoha s'éveillant. Un magnifique arc-en-ciel avait surgi entre les nuages gris qui s'éloignaient à l'horizon et je sus que la tempête était terminée, autant celle de dehors que celle qui m'avait animée ces derniers-jours. Je me sentais libre et apaisée, privée pour mon plus grand bonheur de toutes les pensées parasites qui avaient précipité mon esprit dans les ténèbres quelques heures plus tôt. Je savais exactement la marche à suivre et je ne ressentais plus le besoin de m'inquiéter pour mes choix à venir. Je savais à présent que je pouvais compter sur moi pour faire de mon mieux et cela me rassurait, moi qui n'avait jamais eu le loisir de penser ainsi.

Je quittai la chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil pour m'avancer vers le salon. J'y aperçus Naruto allongé en travers d'un futon posé négligemment sur le sol. Il dormait encore à point fermé, la bouche entrouverte laissant passer sa respiration calme. Je laissai échapper un sourire d'attendrissement avant de repartir dans la chambre pour y piocher des vêtements. J'y trouvais un débardeur blanc un peu trop grand et un pantalon orange. Je me changeai rapidement pour ôter l'odeur mouillée qui me rappelait trop mon moment d'égarement. Une fois les commodités faites, j'attrapai un bout de papier et un crayon ; je ne pouvais pas partir sans rien lui dire, il s'inquièterait et je ne le voulais pas. Je jetai un dernier regard vers lui avant de passer la porte. « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi… » songeai-je en souriant. Mue par un sentiment de plénitude, je sautai directement au sol sans passer par les escaliers et me réceptionnai sur la terre encore humide du chemin. Je me mis alors en route vers le bureau de l'hokage.

Les rues s'éveillaient à peine et les rares personnes que je rencontrais, encore un peu embrumées dans leur sommeil, ne me prêtaient guère d'attention. Je parvins au bâtiment principal en peu de temps et gravis les marches avec agilité. Avec un empressement que j'avais peine à contenir, je frappai à la porte du bureau. Une voix féminine m'invita à entrer. Je pénétrai dans la pièce et aperçus Tsunade-sama en compagnie de Shizune-san qui lui servait visiblement du café. Surprise, Cette dernière faillit lâcher le récipient qu'elle tenait en m'apercevant.

« Bonjour, Hokage-sama.

-Hi… Hinata ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » balbutia Tsunade-sama.

Les yeux vitreux et le teint légèrement pâle, je compris immédiatement que des problèmes la tracassaient. Le visage d'Ayumu m'expliquant qu'une guerre était imminente me revint en mémoire mais je la chassai bien vite de mon esprit. Le temps n'était pas encore venu de m'occuper de ça. En tous les cas, elle aussi paraissait abasourdie et fixait mes pieds. Je me rendis alors compte que je devais être dans un sale état. J'avais quitté l'hôpital pieds nus et portais des vêtements bien trop grands pour mon petit corps mais je n'en avais cure.

« Je suis venue vous demander l'adresse de Tsubasa sensei. »

À ses mots, l'hokage parut se raidir. Elle se redressa légèrement sur son siège et se décida enfin à me regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y lut sembla la décontenancer légèrement mais elle ne laissa transparaître qu'un petit froncement de sourcils.

« Tu veux l'adresse de Tsubasa sensei, répéta-t-elle.

-C'est cela. »

Elle soupira lourdement puis me fit signe de m'approcher. Elle attrapa un bout de papier et entreprit de griffonner le renseignement que je recherchais. Au bout de quelques instants qui semblèrent durer une éternité tant l'atmosphère de la pièce était palpable. Lorsqu'elle me le tendit dans un froissement, je pus sentir une hésitation. Je n'en eus aucune à saisir le précieux mot et à tourner les talons après l'avoir remerciée.

« Hinata ! Me rappela-t-elle.

-Oui, Hokage-sama ?

-… Quoiqu'il te soit arrivé, ne fais rien d'idiot, d'accord ? »

Je lui fis un petit sourire pour lui montrer que j'avais compris puis refermai la porte avec soin. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ? Jusqu'à quel point était-elle au courant de la situation ? Mon cœur s'accéléra légèrement. Je saurai tout d'ici quelques heures, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Je tenais la réponse à mes doutes et mes suggestions au creux de ma main. Une bouffée d'espoir m'étreignait ; après tout, peut-être y avait-il un peu de lumière au fond de ce tunnel si sombre… l'excitation me gagnant, je parcourus les rues d'un pas léger jusqu'à arriver devant une petit bâtisse d'aspect simple et cosy. Je frappai trois petits coups brefs et attendit. Jamais auparavant je n'avais eu tant envie de le voir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur son visage, je crois bien que je rayonnais. Pourtant, lorsque je rencontrai ses yeux gris, je sentis mon visage se fermer aussi rapidement qu'il ne s'était éclairé. Il ne resta plus dans ma voix qu'un ton glacé que je ne me reconnus pas.

« Tsubasa sensei. Cette fois, vous allez vraiment devoir tout m'expliquer. »

Tadam !

Je ne dirai absolument rien pour clore ce chapitre, si ce n'est que je vais m'appliquer et que je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite, le 9e choix : Révélations !

Les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteur… enfin, plutôt la nourriture de l'esprit !

Also, reviews please ?


	9. 9e choix

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan, toujours là, toujours pour vous servir =)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et cie appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-sama et ne sont donc pas le fruit de mon imagination. L'histoire par contre, ainsi que Tsubasa sensei et Ayumu-chan, sont uniquement sortis de mon cerveau !

**Note : **Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire… le titre vous dit tout.

**9****e**** choix : Révélations**

« Tsubasa sensei. Cette fois, vous allez vraiment devoir tout m'expliquer. »

Je n'avais jamais tant su qu'à cet instant-là ce que je voulais. Je le fixai d'un regard décidé, espérant le faire ployer sous mon insistance. Nos yeux se croisèrent un instant avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir prononcé et se recule pour me laisser entrer. Je savais qu'il s'était préparé à cette visite depuis longtemps -peut-être même depuis le moment où il m'avait précipité dans « sa » dimension ?- aussi m'étais-je attendue à ce qu'il ne montre aucune surprise à ma requête. Je devais avouer que malgré la colère et la haine que je ressentais envers lui, j'éprouvais du respect pour son intelligence teintée de nonchalance. Je découvris un petit appartement propre et impersonnel. Des livres étaient disposés dans les trois bibliothèques qui couvraient le mur du fond et dont les étagères commençaient à ployer sous le poids conséquent amassé au fil des années. Le reste du salon était étonnamment vide, seuls submergeant une petite table basse, quelques coussins à l'aspect austère et un canapé de cuir brillant d'une blancheur immaculée. Ce dernier occupait le centre de la pièce avec prestance.

« Tu peux t'asseoir là si tu veux. Je vais faire du thé. »

Obéissant, je m'installai sur le bout des fesses, trop impressionnée pour oser prendre mes aises. Surtout, je ne devais pas dévier mon esprit de mon but. Il y avait tant de choses que je souhaitais savoir… je déglutis avec difficulté. Tout cela me semblait si insurmontable… non, je m'étais promis de ne pas reculer et je ne le ferais pas. Il en allait de ma santé mentale de connaître la vérité, même la plus effrayante. Je ne devais pas avoir peur de ce que je ne connaissais pas -du moins pour l'instant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tsubasa sensei se décida à revenir, un plateau de thé dans les mains. Il délaissa le canapé et les coussins pour s'avachir sur le sol avec nonchalance. Nonchalant, oui, ce mot caractérisait parfaitement mon professeur, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Tout dans ses gestes, dans sa façon même d'être, rappelait cet adjectif. Il versa le thé dans les tasses et me posa l'éternel dilemme : sucre ou non ? Autrefois, cette simple question m'aurait terrifiée mais ce jour-là je n'en éprouvai aucune importance. J'agitai la main, légèrement agacée.

« Sans sucre s'il vous plaît.

-Bien. »

Une fois le rituel terminé, il me tendit la tasse avec son éternel masque souriant sur le visage. D'une certaine façon, il me faisait penser à Sai, pourtant je sentais bien que la face cachée de Tsubasa sensei était toute autre.

« Sensei…

-Je sais. »

Je me tus quelques instants, attendant qu'il poursuive sa phrase. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans les miens et j'y lus une profonde fatigue.

« Tu vas me demander le but de cet entraînement, son origine et d'autres questions de ce type. Je m'y attendais, il est normal que tu te le demandes… cependant, je n'imaginais pas que tu te remettrais si vite de tes épreuves. Je suis impressionné. »

Il s'interrompit et but une gorgée. Il semblait vouloir repousser l'instant des révélations mais peut-être me trompais-je ? Il reposa finalement la tasse sur son socle et poussa un énième soupir de lassitude.

« Je t'écoute. Ne te retiens pas. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Les yeux légèrement brouillés, je toussai légèrement pour me donner un peu de contenance. Par où commencer ? Peut-être par le début.

« Qui ? articulai-je avec peine.

-À ton avis ? »

Je demeurai muette et le regardai avec incompréhension. J'avais plusieurs soupçons mais ne voulais en écouter aucun, aussi souhaitais-je simplement qu'il me le dise.

« Qui ? réitérai-je.

-Konoha. »

Je demeurai interdite. Le village ? Cette solution m'avait évidemment traversée l'esprit mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Guettant ma réaction, Tsubasa sensei secoua la tête puis reprit.

« Plus précisément, les hautes instances. »

Je tombai en arrêt devant cette phrase. Une phrase toute simple, si simple que c'en devenait horrible. Comment une telle phrase pouvait ainsi briser en quelques secondes le faible mur que je m'étais érigé ? Repensant à mon entrevue musclée avec ma conscience, je serrai les poings avec force, m'apercevant à peine de la douleur. Les hautes instances. Dans ce groupe de gens, il y avait mon père.

« Je… vois… martelai-je en tremblant quelque peu, c'est ainsi. »

J'aurais pourtant dû m'en persuader. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune autre échappatoire possible. Seul mon cher géniteur était capable d'autoriser une telle chose à mon intention. Je pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de contenir le tourbillon de sentiments que je sentais monter en moi et fixai de nouveau Tsubasa sensei, tentant de paraître froide au possible pour éviter qu'il ne saisisse mon trouble.

« Mon père vous a-t-il expliqué la raison de cet acte ? »

Je tentai de paraître détachée mais je savais que mes yeux trahissaient le contraire. Cependant, je ne voulais pas détourner le regard, plus maintenant. Je savais que mon professeur n'accepterait pas de se livrer à une faible fille et puis, je devais bien lui prouver que j'avais changé. Ses yeux gris m'observaient avec calme et une certaine curiosité s'immisçait au-delà de la transparence de son regard. Je me concentrai vivement pour surmonter la lourdeur de ses iris plantées dans les miennes.

« Ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça.

-Très bien. Expliquez-moi, j'ai tout mon temps. »

Je me retenais de rajouter « et même l'éternité » puisque rien n'était plus faux. Une montagne de choix m'attendait encore avant que je ne puisse me reposer. Ses yeux cessèrent un instant de me regarder pour fixer un point invisible sur le mur. Peut-être rassemblait-il ses idées ? C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il donnait.

« C'était une mission. Tu es _censée_ être l'héritière du clan Hyûga, marmonna-t-il en insistant sur le « censée », c'est pourquoi les anciens de Konoha attendaient vivement que tu fasses tes preuves.

-Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que mon clan qui ne me juge pas capable d'assumer ce rôle » ironisai-je amèrement.

Ma vie me revint à la figure avec force, me plaquant un peu plus sur mon siège. Je m'étais toujours sentie inutile au sein de mon incroyable famille mais l'avais-je vraiment été et l'étais-je toujours aujourd'hui ? Ces questions appelaient des réponses que je devrais chercher en moi-même plus tard. Après tout, le premier pas pour gagner la confiance des autres n'est-il pas d'avoir confiance en soi-même ? Pour l'instant, seule cette affaire importait et Tsubasa sensei l'avait bien compris. Il repoussa ma remarque d'un geste de la main avant de poursuivre.

« Tu es au courant qu'une guerre se prépare. Comme toutes celles avant elle, elle sera meurtrière. Konocha a besoin d'amasser le plus de monde possible et de réunir ses forces, les ressouder autour du village. Le clan Hyûga est très important pour cette unité et ne doit pas être laissé entre des mains incompétentes. »

En clair, les mains incompétentes, c'était moi. Je crispai la mâchoire et continuai de me focaliser sur les yeux de Tsubasa sensei qui parcouraient à présent la pièce avec application.

« Ils souhaitaient donc te tester. L'idée leur est alors venue de faire appel à moi. Depuis ton plus jeune âge, tu es étudiée, Hinata. En as-tu conscience ? »

J'hochai la tête timidement, légèrement surprise tout de même. Était-ce donc à ce point-là ? Il ne sembla pas faire attention à ma réponse et croisa ses mains.

« Ils se sont aperçus que tu avais des problèmes pour prendre des décisions. Or, tu le sais, c'est une chose cruciale pour un chef. »

Il me parlait avec calme et, pour la première fois, ne me faisait aucune remarque désagréable. Comme je le savais, oh, comme je m'en doutais ! En plus de ma faiblesse, je ne possédais absolument aucune qualité en tant que chef. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais osé prétendre à ce titre, m'attendant trop bien aux obstacles. Rien qu'en voyant le regard de mon père, toute estime de moi-même disparaissait dans un abîme sans fond, alors comment aurais-je pu demander une telle chose que son héritage ? Je n'en étais pas digne. Ravalant mes sanglots de dépit, je gardai le silence.

« L'idée ainsi de voir ta réaction quant à des choix extérieurs à ta personne leur semblait bonne. Ils m'ont donc appelé et m'ont transmis ton dossier. Le but était de me faire passer pour votre professeur remplaçant. Kurenai sensei étant en congé maternité, ça tombait bien. Le premier choix a été décidé immédiatement. Ils m'ont demandé de te laisser au milieu de la rue et d'attendre que quelqu'un passe. Voyant que tu t'en sortais bien…

-Ils ont décidé de me confronter à plus dur. »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Mon père a-t-il eu un rôle dans cette affaire ? J'aimerais le savoir avant d'aller plus loin.

-Il n'a fait qu'accepter l'idée des anciens. Tsunade-sama était contre mais ton père ne s'y opposant pas, elle a été obligée de donner son accord également. Cela l'affligeait. »

J'éprouvai à cet instant un profond respect pour notre Hokage. Elle avait donc tenté de me sauver ! La faute en revenait donc à mon père et aux anciens. Cela m'attrista mais je ne pouvais changer cela.

« Le choix Neji était un pur hasard. En réalité, la brigade secrète a découvert le corps de Tenten alors que tu étais encore à te débattre avec la conscience d'Ayumu. Neji avait disparu mais sa culpabilité ne faisait aucun doute. Ils ont découvert un oiseau à proximité et lui ont alors extrait la mémoire pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'ils ont su, ils sont allés trouver Tsunade-sama alors qu'elle était en réunion avec les anciens. Tu devines la suite. »

Il s'interrompit et but une seconde gorgée de thé, comme pour marquer un peu plus l'horreur de la situation, déjà gravée en moi. Ma souffrance était donc un _pur hasard. _C'en était ignoble.

« Et qu'en est-il de mon dernier choix ?

-Pour Naruto, c'est un peu plus compliqué. »

Il croisa ses doigts nerveusement et appuya ses coudes contre ses genoux, penché en avant en signe de réflexion.

« Je ne dirais pas que c'est du hasard cette fois-ci. C'est juste de la malchance. »

Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, amer. Du hasard… de la malchance maintenant ? La situation avait quelque chose de comiquement monstrueux qui me laissait un goût étrange dans la bouche. Comme pour appuyer mes pensées, Tsubasa sensei cessa de faire rouler ses yeux pour me regarder franchement.

« En vérité, ni les ancêtres, ni ton père, ni l'Hokage ne se doutaient que tu étais amoureuse de lui. »

Il soupira dans un sifflement qui impliquait que c'était également valable pour lui.

« Le cas Naruto est un problème autant qu'une bénédiction pour ce village. Malheureusement pour lui, les gens ne ce sont aperçus du bon côté de la chose que bien tard. Enfin ! Le cas Naruto est associé, comme par hasard, au cas Sasuke. Le problème majeur de cette guerre reste le rôle de ces deux-là. Un rapport de Kakashi sensei a établi que leur affrontement était inévitable mais le dossier reste encore confidentiel. Je ne suis pas sensé t'en parler seulement, vu ton implication, je le juge nécessaire. »

Sa voix resta suspendue en l'air et il me fixa, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Je l'invitai à poursuivre.

« Leur affrontement étant inévitable, restent les relents de leur amitié qui posent problème. La question que les hautes instances s'est posée est on ne peut plus simple : Uzumaki Naruto possède-t-il les ressources psychologiques pour assassiner Uchiwa Sasuke, ou non ? »

Il fit à nouveau une petite pose et but une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Je n'avais toujours pas touché au mien, trop absorbée par ce qu'il me racontait. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement classe dans sa position mais je n'aurais su dire quoi. Mon ressenti envers lui commençait doucement à se dissiper. Il me semblât que je me trouvais en face d'un autre homme, plus délicat et sympathique. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, peut-être était-ce sa véritable personnalité, après tout. Car à présent, sa mission terminée, plus rien ne l'obligeait à me parler -pourtant il le faisait- ou à jouer la comédie -le faisait-il ?- …

« Les anciens parlaient donc à Tsunade-sama de Naruto et Sasuke lorsque la police secrète a pénétré pour Neji. Par pure malchance, cela leur a donné une idée pour le cas de Naruto. »

Je retins ma respiration, soudain glacée. Ainsi donc, si les anbus n'avaient pas découvert le meurtre de Tenten à ce moment-là, s'ils n'avaient pas pénétré dans le bureau de l'Hokage à l'instant où les anciens discutaient du cas de l'homme que j'aimais… Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Pure malchance, avait-il dit ? Ça ne valait même pas ça. L'ignominie de ma situation me donnait envie de vomir et je ne savais même plus vers qui tourner ma haine. Mon cœur était fatigué de tant d'énervement et ne comportait pas assez de colère pour en vouloir à tant de personnes à la fois. Je me mordillai un peu plus la lèvre inférieure et un goût de fer se répandit dans ma bouche. Ma frustration était telle que j'en avais les yeux brouillés à force de les garder écarquillés. Je sentis les remparts de mon cerveau lâcher, comme si un ciseau coupait les cordes d'un pont suspendu une à une et que la dernière venait de céder, précipitant dans le vide mes sentiments.

« Ainsi ils se sont servis de moi pour leurs affreux desseins ? persiflai-je, ils se sont dits : « autant demander à la petite Hinata, histoire qu'elle soit utile au moins une fois ! Oh, oui, c'est tellement facile comme choix ! Elle va préférer le village à un idiot de jinchuriki… »

Je grinçai des dents sans plus me préoccuper du liquide que je sentais couler le long de ma lèvre. Ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps la tempête qui faisait rage au fond de mon cœur, je me levai en prenant une si grande respiration que je manquai de m'étouffer. Toutes ces pressions, tous ces affronts… c'était la société elle-même la coupable de mon malheur ! Le manque de confiance de mes semblables me dégoutait. Je _me_ dégoutais, moi, qui n'avait jamais eu véritablement confiance en quelqu'un -excepté Naruto peut-être. Ainsi n'étais-je ni au-dessous des autres, ni en dessous. Je n'étais qu'une vaguelette sur cette mer insipide mais je me savais responsable du malheur d'au moins deux de mes connaissances et cela m'affligeait. Tout aurait pu être évité avec un peu de bon sens, des larmes n'auraient jamais coulé sans cette malchance horrifiante et des vies - peut-être - auraient été épargnées…

Tentant encore tant bien que mal de me raccrocher au brin de raison qu'il me restait, j'arpentai la pièce avec fureur. Je tournai et retournai dans ma tête le moindre détail qui eut pu atténuer ma colère et ma tristesse. Je me sentais terriblement frustrée de la tournure de la situation et ne savais vers qui -ou vers quoi- me tourner. Je sentais s'ébranler en moi un volcan que j'avais cru toujours inexistant et vis bientôt que la lave ne tarderait pas à s'en écouler, provoquant un véritable raz de marée destructeur si je ne parvenais pas à reprendre mon calme. Je me forçai à respirer le plus normalement possible et me tournai vers Tsubasa sensei ; il m'observait et semblait le faire depuis le début de mon débat intérieur. J'écumai de rage et d'affliction, si bien que j'avais l'impression que de la fumée sortirait bientôt de mes oreilles. Ses yeux gris, loin de me calmer, ne firent qu'amplifier le phénomène. Après quelques instants où nous nous dévisageâmes attentivement, il finit par se lever et venir en face de moi. Il devait bien faire deux têtes de plus que moi ; je me forçai donc à lever les yeux.

« Hinata-san. »

La légère surprise que provoqua l'ajout du suffixe devant mon nom suffit à refroidir légèrement le volcan fumant de mon cœur. Toute occupée que j'étais à réfléchir à la signification de ce geste, je ne sentis pas venir sa main qui se posa sur ma tête et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec gentillesse. Ma surprise fut plus grande encore, si bien que je parvins à articuler faiblement.

« Tsu… Tsubasa sensei ? »

Lorsque je croisai ses yeux, je ne puis dire ce qu'il se passa en moi. Il me semblât me trouver en face d'une toute autre personne. Un Tsubasa sensei doux, prévenant, gentil… Je ne saurais dire ce qui me causa cette pensée. Son regard s'était mu en un doux liseré de bleu grisaillant autour d'une pupille qui me semblait aussi pure que du cristal. Son iris, agrandie, me fixait avec quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à de la tristesse. Une peine infinie filtrait à travers ses yeux ouverts et m'engloutissait irrésistiblement. Plonger dans un bain d'eau froide après un sauna particulièrement chaud ne m'eut pas fait plus d'effet que ces yeux qui me happaient douloureusement. Combien de temps s'écoula ? Je ne pourrais encore aujourd'hui le dire avec précision. Après quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou quelques heures peut-être, ses pupilles se rétractèrent et il ferma les yeux. Sa main quitta mes cheveux et il sourit. Je ne lui avais jamais vu ce sourire, chaleureux et agréable. Il me fit l'impression d'une petite mélodie que me chantait ma mère, enfant. Une jolie berceuse pour endormir les petites filles et les plonger dans de beaux rêves emplis de fées et de princesses. Quelque chose comme… un air rassurant. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue, lentement, longuement, pour venir se perdre dans mon cou.

« Tu sais… tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir désespérée pour l'être mais si tu n'as pas d'espoir, alors tu ne pourras jamais t'en sortir. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient redevenus de glace. Il se dirigea vers la porte avec un air lancinant et l'ouvrit, m'invitant à partir. Je me retrouvai dans la rue, seule. La nuit commençait à tomber et je me sentais complètement vidée. Je me mis à marcher au hasard, heureuse d'être libérée d'un tel poids. Je comprenais enfin la vérité et, même si elle avait été dure à avaler, je devais faire avec. C'était ce que j'avais retenu de la leçon de Tsubasa sensei. Seulement, quelque chose à son égard me perturbait, un trouble que je me promis d'éclaircir plus tard. Pour l'instant, je devais trouver Ayumu. Je sentais qu'il fallait que cela fut fait ce soir ou jamais. Un sentiment étrange avait étreint ma poitrine et je mesurai que le temps m'était compté. Où devais-je aller ? Au moment même où je me posais la question, une petite bouille aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés parut au coin de la rue, manquant de me renverser.

« Oh, excusez-moi ! »

Elle s'arrêta, l'air embêté, et m'adressa un grand sourire gêné. Elle portait un dossier imposant et ses traits étaient tirés. Je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde et la regardai droit dans les yeux, espérant qu'elle me reconnaîtrait.

… Rien. Il ne se passa absolument rien. Elle réarrangea ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir. Je la regardai s'éloigner, lorsque j'eus soudain un élan d'espoir.

« Attends… ! »

Elle se retourna et me fixa avec des yeux brillants. Je pris une grande respiration et tentai un sourire.

« Je… je suis Hinata Hyûga. »

Une phrase que j'avais échangé avec elle me revint en mémoire et je sus alors que je devais lui dire, si je voulais qu'elle puisse se rappeler.

« Je… euh… c'est mon premier tr-travail. » marmonnai-je, rougissante.

Le choix était tout tracé. Ou bien elle me prenait pour une idiote, ou elle se rappelait. Ne l'entendant pas répondre, je relevai la tête. Ayumu avait le visage baigné de larmes. Inquiète, je m'approchai. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se précipita sur moi. Je n'avais encore jamais câliné une quasi-inconnue, aussi plaçai-je maladroitement mes bras autour d'elle et lui caressai-je les cheveux.

« A… Ayumu-chan ? »

Elle me répondit par un sanglot étouffé. J'attendis qu'elle se calme, anxieuse. J'avais peur d'entendre l'issue de mon premier travail. Si celui-ci avait échoué, qu'en serait-il des deux autres ? J'en avais les mains moites de trop y penser. Cependant, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, je pus y lire avec surprise quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à ce que j'avais lu dans les yeux des villageois lorsqu'ils regardaient Naruto depuis qu'il avait sauvé le village de Pain : de la _reconnaissance._ J'en demeurai stupéfaite, ne voulant pas y croire.

« Hina… ta-san. … Mer-rci ! »

Son visage humide se déforma pour esquisser un adorable sourire empli de mélancolie.

« Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu… jamais eu… Mon premier amour. »

Elle essuya ses larmes et me regarda cette fois avec des yeux clairs.

« Choji est parti depuis une semaine. On s'écrit mais… bientôt, il s'en ira sur le front qui commence à se former. Il fera partie de la première ligne parce qu'il est très fort mais pas suffisamment pour être dans l'équipe réservée pour porter le coup fatal à l'ennemi. Mais… »

Son étreinte se fit plus prononcée.

« Je ne regrette rien. Sans toi… je n'aurais certes pas connu cette douleur, mais tout ce bonheur m'aurait également filé entre les doigts. Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être reviendra-t-il vivant… Merci. »

Je vis une goutte s'écraser contre le cuir chevelu d'Ayumu. Surprise, je passai la main sur mon visage : il était trempé de larmes. Ce que je ressentis alors est indescriptible. Je serrai Ayumu à l'étouffer, ivre de bonheur.

« C'est… moi… c'est moi qui devrais te dire merci. »

On ne peut pas résumer un être humain. On peut à la limite le citer en quelques mots, ceux qui, pour nous, précise le mieux ce qui nous a marqué en lui. Seulement, connaître entièrement une personne, ses pensées les plus secrètes, son passé, ses rêves, ce qu'il apprécie et ce qu'il tient en horreur, c'est une chose impossible. Même pour un spécide. Mon expérience m'avait fait comprendre les multiples facettes de la personnalité humaine, leur fonctionnement… mais connaître chaque détail de la vie d'une personne, même aimée, est quelque chose de complètement inaccessible.

Si je devais donc résumer la partie d'Ayumu que j'ai la chance de connaître à présent, je parlerais d'une fille espiègle et pleine de vie, prête à aimer sans compter et à se battre pour son village sans une once de doute. Une jeune personne douce et forte à la fois mais ignorant tout de la dure réalité de la vie, n'ayant connu ni la misère ni la peur jusqu'à ce fameux jour que je viens de vous raconter, cette soirée où, pendant quelques instants, nous avons été vraiment proches. Je conserve cette amitié dans mon cœur même si nos chemins se sont séparés et j'espère que son histoire vous aura marqués autant que moi. Si vous éprouvez de la sympathie pour elle, ne vous inquiétez pas ; elle a fini par trouver le bonheur, elle aussi.

En suivant le chemin de la vie.

_..._

_Et voilà ! Fin de l'arc Ayumu. C'est fini, vous ne la reverrez plus. Comment a-t-elle trouvé le bonheur, vous demanderez-vous. Eh bien, je répondrai que vous êtes libres de l'imaginer à votre guise ! =) Si Choji est rentré ou non… je vous le dirai peut-être :p_

_Alors, ces révélations ? L'arc Tsubasa n'est pas fini par contre, et il reste également Neji et Naruto… je vais arriver à tout caser moi ? O.O_

_Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que le prochain vous plaira encore plus ! =)_

**Review please ? **


	10. 10e choix

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan, bien évidemment =) et non, malgré de nombreuses menaces, je ne suis pas encore morte ! XD Tout ça parce que vous attendez la suite… je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui m'arrivera quand vous aurez lu la fin xp

**Disclaimer : **Au bout de 10 chapitres, c'est encore obligatoire ? Oui ? Bon… ok… Naruto & cie appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-sama, de même que l'univers. Je précise que Tsubasa sensei et Ayumu-chan sont par contre le fruit de mon imagination !

**Notes : **Et bien, c'était un chapitre très difficile à écrire, surtout vers la fin… je ne garantis pas que ça soit super, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Visiblement, le romantisme est l'une des choses qui me donne le plus de fil à retordre. Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver par la suite à tout boucler en un chapitre… snif…

**10****e**** choix : Amour ou colère ?**

L'homme est un être qui par nature est imparfait. Il lui arrive donc que des choses qui ne lui plaisent pas, mais alors vraiment pas, n'arrivent. Dans un premier cas, la colère s'exprime puis quitte le corps de la personne comme elle y est entrée. Malheureusement, pour certains, la difficulté est toute autre. La colère ne quitte jamais leur esprit. En apparence, ce genre de gens semble calme, plutôt réservé mais jamais asocial. Que se passe-t-il alors en eux ? La colère, la haine et la frustration demeurent dans un coin du cœur, discrets comme des pétales de rose, jusqu'au jour où celui-ci éclate. Voyez cela comme un ballon. Plus on le remplit d'air et plus il gonfle pour finalement, si trop d'air est emmagasiné, se transformer en lambeaux. Il ne faut donc jamais pousser à bout ce genre de personnes, au risque de finir par le regretter. Je faisais partie de cette catégorie précise à ce moment-là, vous avez dû vous en apercevoir. Pourquoi donc cachais-je ma colère ? Par pure lâcheté. J'avais si peur de faire du mal aux autres que je n'osais tout simplement jamais dire ce que j'avais réellement sur le cœur. Je m'aperçus bien plus tard que c'était une grave erreur mais à cette époque, ma peur de vexer ou blesser les gens était la plus forte. À chaque insulte, chaque moquerie, injustice, rabaissement, remarque blessante et j'en passe qui m'arrivaient, mon cœur peu à peu se fermait, inconscient du danger couru -celui de devenir néant.

C'est peut-être bien pour cela que je ne peux pas en vouloir à Tsubasa sensei.

La seule et unique personne ayant réussi à me faire sortir de mes gonds au point de balancer une chaise au-dessus de sa tête n'a jamais été une autre que lui. Auparavant, personne n'avait été capable de se montrer suffisamment cruel avec moi -et dieu sait comme j'avais souffert!- pour écoper de ma colère. Et lui m'avait pardonné instantanément ma rage. Je souhaite à chaque être dans ma condition d'un jour trouver une personne suffisamment bonne pour lui pardonner d'avance cette crise qui arrive toujours, car seul l'univers est assez vaste pour contenir toute la rage du monde sans éclater.

Je ne m'en aperçus que bien plus tard mais Tsubasa sensei avait été pour moi la bonté même. Mon cœur saigné à vif avait retrouvé de son panache après ma crise, bien qu'amoché. En me dirigeant vers la prison de Konoha, j'y songeai avec un calme que je ne me connaissais pas, bien qu'étant d'un naturel plutôt sage. Les yeux perdus sur le bâtiment grisâtre, je restai un moment sans plus m'approcher. La colère avait eu raison de Tenten et de mon cousin. J'allais devoir affronter à présent la dure réalité sans sourciller.

Je poussai la porte et me présentai. On me conduisit directement à la cellule de Neji. Déglutissant avec peine, je me risquai à le regarder et eus un hoquet de stupeur. Bien qu'amaigri et légèrement vouté, je voyais dans son regard, dans sa posture, quelque chose d'étrangement digne. Comme si la paix régnait autour de lui, l'entourant de son halo protecteur. Des rayons de lune éclairaient ses cheveux dépeignés dans l'obscurité du crépuscule et j'avais l'impression d'apercevoir des ailes d'ange s'échapper de son dos. Je restai en arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers moi. Je vis à peine le gardien partir tant ses yeux me happaient toute entière. Pendant des minutes entières, nous restâmes à nous redécouvrir comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis un siècle.

« Neji nee-san… »

Je ravalai les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux et chassai de mon esprit mes pensées malheureuses.

« Pou… Pourquoi préférer une couleur parmi tant d'autres ? Chacune d'entre elles est pourtant magnifique. Moi je suis incapable de choisir… Tous sont importants. Une seule couleur serait fade s'il n'y avait pas les autres pour l'embellir. Il en va de même pour les hommes, je pense. Une femme ne serait pas belle s'il n'y avait les autres pour la mettre en valeur. Un homme ne brillerait pas sans le soleil et un enfant ne serait pas mignon sans sa mère. Ne le crois-tu p…

- Ça va comme ça, Hinata. »

Je m'interrompis, interdite. S'était-il donc souvenu ? J'avais ressassé dans mon esprit pendant tout le chemin les paroles que nous avions échangées ce jour-là et n'avais guère trouvé que celles-là pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais qu'il sache. Ses grands yeux blancs me fixèrent, plissés en signe de réflexion. J'aurais pu me perdre dedans tant ils me semblaient profonds. J'attendis en silence qu'il me dise quelque chose. Après un temps qui me parut durer une éternité, il sembla se détendre et apparut sur son visage toujours sévère une once de douceur.

« Tu sais quoi, Hinata ? J'ai changé d'avis du tout au tout à ton sujet. Naruto avait entièrement raison, on est maître de son destin. »

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Je me mordis la lèvre, sentant la petite croûte qu'avait laissée la visite chez Tsubasa sensei sous mes dents. Ses lèvres amincies s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

« Sans toi, je serais sûrement devenu un monstre. Tu n'es pas la digne représentante du clan Hyûga. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Car celui-ci est plus dur que n'importe qui. Alors que toi, tu es juste Hinata, la douce et gentille Hinata… et sans toi… »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et me regarda avec un immense intérêt que je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer. La tête commençait à me tourner devant ce flux de paroles dont je ne parvenais pas à saisir le sens profond.

« Sans toi, la vie ne serait pas ce qu'elle est pour bien des gens. »

Il émit un petit rire amusé.

« Oui.. Il m'aura fallu bien du temps pour m'en rendre compte… ma si petite cousine… »

Il se tut et tourna sa tête vers la minuscule fenêtre qui donnait sur le clair de lune. Le petit poème qui m'avait été chuchoté à l'oreille me revint alors en mémoire.

« Mon amour a la couleur de la nuit

Couleur des ténèbres

Que vient visiter la lune »

Il me semblât apercevoir Tenten dans ce rond si parfait et si joyeux qui enlaçait mon cousin dans ses rayons lunaires. J'eus alors la sensation très nette que Neji était vraiment heureux là où il était, bercé chaque soir par sa bien aimée qui lui avait sûrement pardonné à l'instant même où elle avait rendu son dernier souffle sur terre. J'ai toujours eu un profond respect pour les gens sachant pardonner. Pour moi, il n'y a jamais eu personnes plus fortes et dignes. J'ai prié toute ma vie pour un jour rejoindre leurs rangs, bien que l'on m'aie dit un nombre incalculable de fois que je l'étais. Si la terre pouvait n'être peuplée que de ce genre de personnes, je suis convaincue qu'il y aurait dix fois moins de guerres car rien n'est pire que la rancune.

Une dernière question me brûlait les lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de briser le silence. Pour un dernier échange.

« Dis, Neji nee-san… où étais-tu lorsque je suis apparue dans ton esprit ? »

Il se retourna vers moi l'air de dire « tu es encore là ? » avant de soupirer.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Sur ces mots, je tournai les talons, la scène poignante à laquelle j'avais assistée ancrée pour toujours dans mon cœur. Je ne suis plus jamais retournée le voir, ni lui ni moi ne le jugeant utile. Cette dernière phrase avait soldé notre adieu, je le savais déjà au moment où je rencontrai l'air froid de cette fameuse nuit. Le revoir eut brisé pour toujours notre lien. Il ne sortirait jamais de prison, quant à moi je n'y rentrerais sûrement jamais non plus. C'était ainsi, c'était notre amitié, notre lien familial, c'était notre promesse muette et indéniable. Ma vie eut été plus douce certes, mais moins belle également si je n'avais pas eu mon cousin auprès de moi jusqu'à mes seize ans. Nous nous sommes quittés comme nous nous sommes rencontrés, naturellement, pour garder le moins de regrets possible.

Et aujourd'hui, je ne regrette rien.

Cessant de me laisser aller à de chaudes pensées en repensant à mon enfance avec Neji et ma petite sœur, je me concentrai sur ce qu'il me restait à faire. À présent, je ne possédais plus qu'un seul et unique but, sûrement le plus important de tous ceux que j'avais jamais eu. Je ne rentrai pas chez moi -d'ailleurs ce n'était même plus chez moi- et n'y retournerai par la suite qu'une seule, unique et dernière fois. J'avais le sentiment que _la maison du clan Hyûga ne serait plus jamais la mienne._

Après quelques hésitations, je décidai de revenir à l'hôpital. Je traversai le hall sous les regards ahuris des infirmières qui me croyaient disparue -ou peut-être encore dans ma chambre ?- et me glissai dans mon lit en me retenant de rire. Je sombrai dans le sommeil aussitôt que ma tête se fut posée sur l'oreiller. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il faisait déjà grand jour. Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux, m'obligeant à plisser les yeux. Je m'étirai, un sentiment de bien être accompagnant ma démarche. Je me sentais juste bien, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, la pensée d'un petit blondinet aux grands yeux bleus embués me ramena bien vite à de sombres pensées entremêlées de joie et d'excitation. Car, oui, j'allais le revoir. Oui, j'allais connaître son choix en même temps que sa réponse. Et oui, j'allais devoir faire avec… quelle que serait l'issue.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me levai. Je passai la main dans mes cheveux pour tenter d'y mettre un peu d'ordre avant de pousser la porte pour me retrouver nez à nez avec la petite infirmière rondelette de mon précédent réveil. Elle me fixa quelques secondes, les lèvres pincées en une petite moue désapprobatrice, puis elle soupira et se retourna pour s'avancer dans le couloir comme si de rien n'était. Je souris, murmurai un petit « merci » à son attention et entrepris de quitter l'hôpital par le jardin. Le trajet, qui m'avait paru si long l'avant-veille, était en réalité relativement court. J'atteignis son extrémité en quelques enjambées et passai par la porte de derrière rapidement, puis me dirigeai ni vu ni connu vers l'appartement de mon cher ninja, dans une intention bien connue. Je gravis les escaliers illuminés par le soleil et d'une propreté conséquente aux trombes d'eau qui étaient tombées lors de ma dépression il y avait deux jours déjà. J'atteignis la porte le cœur battant et dus me forcer à frapper dans le chêne. Mes coups résonnèrent faiblement dans le petit appartement.

Rien.

Je retentai le coup plusieurs fois mais le silence fut à chaque fois le seul à me répondre. Légèrement désappointée, je tentai de repérer l'heure qu'il pouvait être et dus me résoudre à penser qu'il n'était pas loin de midi. Naruto devait donc être encore à l'entraînement ou bien à son restaurant de ramens préféré. J'optai pour la première option et longeai les parois de bambous jusqu'au terrain où je pensais le trouver. Le bruit caractéristique que j'entendis me signifia que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Au détour d'un arbre, Naruto se trouvait entouré de ses clones et semblait sur la fin de son entraînement. Je décidai de ne pas le déranger et me posai sur un rocher le temps qu'il achève son exercice.

Mon angoisse grandissait au fur et à mesure que le soleil traçait sa course dans le ciel, inaltérable. Ne s'arrêtait-il donc jamais, ce disque solaire si éblouissant ?

« Tiens, Hinata ? »

Je détachai mon regard des cieux pour m'apercevoir que j'avais été découverte. Prise au dépourvu, j'esquissai un sourire timide et déviai mon regard.

« Bonjour, Naruto. »

Il fronça les sourcils à l'appel de son nom, ne semblant pas comprendre cette familiarité que je réitérais encore une fois avec lui. Seulement, je me refusai à repartir en arrière, et le -kun faisait à présent partie du passé. Mon sourire pâlit légèrement. J'avais tant attendu cet instant critique. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'inspirai à fond ; j'avais tant ressassé dans ma tête ce que je devais lui dire que cela ne me paraissait même plus important.

« La guerre engendre la guerre et la haine engendre la haine… ne t'en souviens-tu pas ? »

Retenant ma respiration, j'attendis sa réaction comme on attend un ange en espérant que le diable ne se pointe pas à la fête.

Rien.

Devant le silence croissant, je relevai la tête, intriguée. Naruto semblait déstabilisé et me fixait, ses lèvres entrouvertes comme si il avait laissé une phrase en suspens. Voyant que je le regardai, il s'empressa de la refermer et se gratta la tête, signe d'une gêne relativement importante. Après quelques instants de flottement où ni lui ni moi n'osions prononcer un mot, il se décida enfin à parler.

« Hi… nata. »

De nouveau un temps. Je compris qu'il ne savait que dire ; il me fallait donc le faire à sa place. Mes mains s'entrelacèrent avec anxiété.

« Tu… »

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, tentant de reprendre une contenance. Je ne devais pas faiblir maintenant, alors que toutes les réponses que j'attendais m'étaient offertes sur un plateau ! Seulement, je me rendais à présent compte que je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, moi non plus.

« Tu m'as laissé partir sans me dire quel était ton choix… »

Je mordis encore ma lèvre ; je savais bien qu'il n'était pas obligé de m'en parler et que ma question était indiscrète mais commencer par lui demander s'il m'aimait ou non me terrifiait. Le cœur de Naruto était pour moi comme un séduisant inconnu à qui appartenait mon malheur comme mon bonheur.

« Mon choix, hein ? Je suis désolé mais… mieux vaut que personne ne le connaisse. »

Les corbeaux dansèrent de nouveau devant mes yeux en même temps que la déception me saisissait à la poitrine. Il n'accepterait donc pas de m'ouvrir son cœur ?

« Je… vois… »

Le silence passa et il me sembla soudain que Naruto s'était éloigné à des années lumières de moi. Finalement, même après être passée dans sa tête, il restait un mystère pour moi. Pendant des années et des années, je l'avais observé, admiré… pourtant je ne parvenais toujours pas à me saisir de son être. Je me sentis tout à coup très fatiguée et décidai de me rasseoir. Il me semblât que tout mon corps tremblait. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, je repensai amèrement à ma vie. J'avais voué à mon clan un respect sans faille qu'on ne m'avait jamais rendu. J'avais adoré mon père et n'avais reçu en retour que des regards froids et hautains. Mon cousin que j'appréciais comme un frère avait tenté de me tuer et ma sœur ne me jetait que des regards empreints de pitié ces derniers temps. Mon amour avait toujours été sans retour. Étais-je vouée à aimer sans jamais recevoir autre chose que de l'indifférence, du mépris et de la douleur ? Je me sentais terriblement triste. Quelle pitié ! Qu'était-ce que l'amour, après tout ? Je n'avais jamais réellement connu de couples près de moi -excepté Neji et Tenten qui s'étaient bien gardés de se montrer à la résidence Hyûga. Le monde était décidemment bien cruel. J'émis un rire étranglé. Ce devait être une mauvaise blague, il ne pouvait en aller autrement. Je secouai la tête ; je n'allais pas encore m'appesantir sur mon sort jusqu'à en perdre espoir ! Il me fallait tout reconstruire, changer de vie pour oublier tout ça. Je ne savais alors pas que renier le passé ne servirait à rien si je voulais apprendre de mes erreurs. Je me l'étais dit et redit, encore et toujours, mais je ne devais pas fuir.

« … ta ? »

Soudain arrachée à ma torpeur, je levai les yeux. Naruto s'était approché et me considérait avec inquiétude.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne vais pas te refaire une crise comme avant-hier. » dis-je en esquissant un maigre sourire.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris par le ton que j'avais pris, avant de s'installer à mes côtés. Il ne m'avait toujours rien dit… le silence, désormais véritable habitué, se réinstalla pendant que nous étions chacun plongés dans nos pensées. Je l'aimais, sans aucun doute. Seulement comprenais-je vraiment ses sentiments ? Évidemment non puisque je les ignorais.

« Naruto… je suis désolée.

-Pardon ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Je me levai et me plaçai devant lui de sorte qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Il paraissait dépassé ; je décidai d'être la plus franche possible -il était de toute façon trop tard pour revenir en arrière, j'avais atteint un point que je jugeais de non-retour. Je devais tenter le tout pour le tout, « advienne que sera » comme le disait si bien le proverbe. Finalement, les choix et mon pétage de plomb avaient été plus aisés à réaliser que me trouver en face de l'homme que j'aimais et lui ouvrir mon cœur. Je n'avais jamais parlé de mes sentiments à quiconque, me sentant trop vulnérable, mais aujourd'hui je n'espérais rien d'autre qu'avoir la force de déballer ce que je ressentais.

« Je suis une fille bien égoïste. Je voulais tout savoir de toi, tu sais… je t'ai toujours admiré en secret, je voulais tellement… tellement… je ne sais pas trop… je ne sais plus. Seulement aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup changé. J'ai réfléchi à tout un tas de choses ces derniers jours. Je sais que c'est difficile de… parler de ce qui s'est passé quand je t'ai « rendu visite » mais… Je… »

Ma voix se brisa. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je ravalai les larmes de dépit qui me montaient aux yeux et secouai vivement la tête. Je repensai à cette dernière semaine. Non. Après tout ce que j'avais subi, j'étais en droit de savoir. Je dévisageai mon amour, retraçant la courbe de ses lèvres, la ligne de son nez, la forme de ses yeux… que faire. Que faire, bon sang ? Ne pouvait-il donc me parler, lui aussi ? Je me sentais si seule, ayant l'impression de parler à un mur. Dans un sanglot étouffé, je soupirai.

« Parles-moi… »

Je me plongeai dans ses yeux. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser, à cet instant-là ? Qu'est-ce qui le préoccupait ? Je désirais plus que tout connaître le fond de sa pensée.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

Il se gratta la tête, gêné.

« Ça m'embête… mais en réalité, je pensais ne pas te revoir avant mon combat. »

J'eus l'impression qu'une bombe s'abattait sur moi. Mon souffle se fit plus pressant et mon cœur plus étouffant dans ma poitrine. Il aurait voulu ne jamais me donner de réponse ? Me laisser dans le doute ? Je trouvai cela infiniment cruel. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Son visage ne riait plus et avait pris des traits graves que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je pus alors m'apercevoir librement que nous avions tous les deux grandi -tout du moins n'étions-nous plus des enfants.

« Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. »

Le poids dans ma poitrine s'abattit d'un seul coup sur mon cœur, le brisant par la même occasion. Un étrange mélange de sentiments m'envahit alors.

« Tu ne voulais pas que je souffre ? »

Il acquiesça, le visage grave, et mes yeux virent rouge.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu crois que je suis idiote ? Ou bien c'est toi… non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

-Hein ? questionna-t-il, étonné.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Tu crois que c'est mieux de mourir et de me laisser derrière souffrir de ne pas connaître la vérité ? Idiot ! »

Ne me contenant plus, je le frappai à la poitrine, ce qui n'empêcha pas mes larmes trop longtemps contenues de couler. Retenant avec peine mes sanglots, j'émis un petit gémissement d'une voix faible.

« Tu croyais vraiment que je n'en souffrirais pas ? »

Mon poing toujours fiché sur ses muscles, je tentai de ne pas tomber, mes jambes ne me portant plus. J'avais tellement mal que je ne me souciais même plus de savoir si j'avais été pitoyable ou même odieuse. Je repris après quelques secondes, péniblement, laborieusement même.

« Je préfère encore que tu me dises que tu me détestes. Cela, je pourrais l'accepter au bout d'un moment, peut-être. Seulement, si tu ne me le dis pas, crois bien que tu auras gâché le restant de ma vie. »

Je ne disais pas cela dans le but de l'obliger à me répondre, c'était juste la pure vérité. Une vérité qui me bouleversait sûrement autant que lui. Et j'avais mal, j'avais mal à en pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne, je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde rester en arrière, je ne supportais plus d'être cantonnée au rôle que l'on m'avait appris pendant toutes ces années…

« Si c'est le cas… »

Je sentis une main se poser timidement et maladroitement sur ma tête.

« Alors c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je suis vraiment un idiot, tu as raison. Pardon. »

Je poussai un profond soupir, épuisée. Ses paroles avaient suffi à me calmer instantanément. J'essuyai du revers de la main mes joues trempées et me frottai vivement les yeux, regrettant d'avoir laissé ma colère s'exprimer aussi fortement. Je me sentais tout de même soulagée à présent.

« Seulement… »

Je redressai la tête, attendant ce qu'il avait à me dire, pour apercevoir son épaule se rapprocher de mes yeux. Je sentis soudain son souffle au creux de mon oreille et sursautai.

« Ne me tente pas trop. »

Je demeurai interdite. De quelle tentation parlait-il ? Je rougis instinctivement face au côté séduisant qui ressortait de ses paroles ; que penser de tout ça ? J'aperçus son sourire énigmatique quelques instants puis il me tourna le dos et s'éloigna en agitant sa main en signe d'au revoir, me laissant ainsi seule avec mes questions. Je touchai le sommet de ma tête, interloquée. Que signifiait ce comportement ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne m'avait pas répondu alors qu'il avait dit avoir compris mes paroles. En réalité, il m'avait même encore plus embrouillée. Je ne savais plus que penser, que faire, ou encore où aller. Je me sentis tout d'un coup vraiment perdue. Désormais, ma vie se raccrochait à l'espoir d'un amour qui me semblait de moins en moins possible. Plus je croyais changer et plus j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un abysse sombre et étouffant. Mon esprit errant s'arrêta soudain sur le toit de la maison de l'Hokage. Oui, il ne restait définitivement plus qu'elle pour remettre mes idées en place. Après tout, elle était notre chef. Chassant d'avance toutes mes idées noires, je traversai la grande rue de Konoha sans prêter attention aux regards. Je savais que le moindre apitoiement signerait ma perte et que même Naruto ne pourrait alors plus me sauver

Il ne me restait donc plus qu'une solution, mon but n'ayant toujours pas été atteint : je sauverais Naruto, quoiqu'il m'en coûterait. Parce que je l'aimais par-dessus tout, et que je sentais l'envie de savoir me ronger doucement, insidieusement…

_Et puis, après tout, que me restait-il encore à perdre ?_

…

Voilà ! C'est un chapitre qui n'est pas vraiment très long, maintenant que je regarde… mais il est important. L'arc final est enclenché ! Mais qui a donc appuyé sur le bouton ? XD

Pour la fin, j'hésite à la faire en un chapitre. Enfin, je verrai lorsque j'écrirai le 11e choix.

_Reviews please ?_


	11. 11e choix

**Auteur : **Encore moi, toujours vivante, pas encore morte… Hinatou-chan ! =D

**Disclaimer : **Naruto & cie sont nés de l'imagination fertile de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, je ne possède humblement que Tsubasa-sensei et Ayumu-chan…

**Notes : **Attention, ce chapitre est horriblement long ! XD je me demande comment sera le dernier… oui, je sais, c'est moi qui l'écrit… mdr bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Avant mon départ en Allemagne j'espère.. Autrement ben, ce sera dans deux semaines ! Désolée !

**11****e**** choix : Faites mes adieux !**

La guerre est une chose étrange ; on ne sait jamais réellement les causes de son commencement -tout du moins la surface non émergée de l'iceberg est-elle cachée à ceux qui vont se sacrifier- et on ne comprend jamais pourquoi elle se finit lorsque la raison n'est pas le massacre qu'elle a engendré. Pourquoi fait-on la guerre ? D'aucuns répondraient qu'il faut protéger son pays. D'autres n'hésiteraient pas à dire qu'il faut toujours écraser les « chiens d'ennemis » pour leur prouver notre toute puissance. Quelle était la cause de cette guerre-ci ? Un nukenin assoiffé de vengeance, un groupe recherchant le pouvoir, un étrange leader ne souhaitant que répandre ces deux facteurs sur le monde en faisant couler toujours plus de sang ? En tout, un vingtaine de personnes causeraient la mort de milliers de ninjas qui ne souhaitaient que vivre.

Vivre…

C'était désespérément ce que j'essayais de faire dans ma morne existence. Ne pas être une simple chose qui respire, vibrer, vivre sa vie plutôt que la subir… tout cela, je tentais vainement de l'accomplir. J'avais décidé de poursuivre mon bonheur jusqu'à pouvoir le saisir entre mes doigts et ce n'était pas une stupide guerre qui m'arrêterait ! Devant le bureau fermé, j'y songeais avec calme. Rencontrer l'Hokage lors d'une période aussi critique n'était pas conseillé et je le faisais pour la deuxième fois déjà. Inspirant profondément, je poussai la porte du bureau avec appréhension. Je trouvai Tsunade-sama seule, occupée à tamponner des papiers avec un air ennuyé, le front plissé par les nombreux soucis qui devaient l'assaillir. Au glissement des écrous, elle releva ses yeux fatigués sur mon visage. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ma présence, son expression se figea.

« Hinata ? »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, me remémorant une dernière fois les évènements des ces derniers jours et ce qu'il me faudrait dire. Je baissai les yeux, m'absorbant dans la contemplation du sol.

« Bonjour, Hokage-sama. »

J'entendis distinctement son soupir et le bruissement des feuilles de papier contre le bois du bureau. Après un temps où le silence mordit à pleines dents dans l'instant, sa voix résonna, à la fois résignée et emplie de curiosité.

« Viens t'asseoir. Il me semble que nous avons une longue conversation devant nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je redressai la tête pour apercevoir son sourire amer percer l'ombre de son visage. Elle me semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, c'est pourquoi je m'avançai rapidement pour venir me poser sur une chaise en face d'elle, me faisant la plus discrète possible. Je ne souhaitais pas lui faire perdre son temps mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle ne me laisserait pas partir avant que toute la situation ne ce soit éclaircie et j'étais de toute façon décidée à aller jusqu'au bout. « Autant commencer directement », me dis-je avec calme. La présence rassurante de Tsunade-sama m'apportait une sérénité étrange qui m'emplissait de clarté. Oui, chaque fois que je la voyais, mon sang échauffé ou frigorifié suivant les situations recouvrait sa température normale et, dans ces moments-là, je ne comprenais que trop pourquoi elle était notre chef. Elle était une figure rassurante dans ce monde qui me semblait plus que jamais étranger. Seulement, quelque chose avait changé et je m'en rendais compte à présent que je me trouvais face à elle. Moi qui l'avait toujours cru inébranlable, je connaissais à présent la vérité et ne pouvais me départir de ce sentiment de trahison teinté de désillusion.

On dit que la colère naît de la tristesse.

Découvrir l'impuissance de notre Hokage, pour qui j'avais toujours eu une admiration sans borne, à me sauver m'avait causé énormément de peine. S'était-elle donc suffisamment battue pour ma cause ? Je savais que je ne devais pas la blâmer mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver ces sentiments. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un de sûr vers qui me tourner mais je m'apercevais de l'égoïsme teinté de cruauté qui habitait chaque être humain. Dans chaque cœur, une part de ténèbres semblait se terrer, attendant son heure avec une patience méticuleuse qui me donnait le tournis. Il me semblait n'avoir perçu que cette partie de mes proches, cet intérieur sombre et égocentrique. C'est pourquoi en cet instant même, je me fourvoyais sur l'être humain. J'avais perdu toute confiance en l'humanité et mes yeux étaient trop brouillés pour voir la réalité comme elle l'était vraiment, mélange d'ombre et de lumière. Où m'étais-je trompée ? En voyant la paille dans les yeux des autres, j'avais oublié la poutre qui obstruait les miens. « Dites-moi que je ne suis pas seule ! » hurlais-je en permanence au fond de mon cœur, même si je n'en avais que peu conscience. J'avais perdu le sens de ma vie d'une certaine façon, mais n'avait-elle jamais eu un sens ? Je me cherchais une place dans ce monde et ma tristesse faisait grandir en moi la colère que j'avais envers tous ceux qui m'avaient blessée.

« Puisque tu es ici, je présume que tu as parlé à Tsubasa.

-En effet.

-Je vois. J'imagine un peu ce qu'il t'a dit, même si on ne peut jamais être sûre avec lui. »

Elle poussa un soupir mais je voyais dans ses lèvres, étirées en un petit sourire, son amusement légèrement agacé.

« Il t'a parlé des Anciens ?

-Oui.

-Ah ! Ces deux tronches-là, franchement ! Et ça se dit des sages ! pesta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, me dévoilant son amertume sans aucune gêne. Ils ont vraiment été idiots sur ce coup-là. »

Elle croisa ses mains et appuya ses coudes sur la table, soudainement plus grave.

« J'ai été idiote. Hyashi Hyûga est un inconscient, les Anciens des imbéciles, Tsubasa un ninja trop bien dressé, et moi une impuissante doublée d'une idiote ! »

Elle écrasa son poing sur la table en grinçant des dents. Son constat m'avait quelque peu rassurée tout en me confortant dans mon idée que tous les hommes, un jour au l'autre, finissaient par faire acte de cruauté au nom de leur égoïsme. J'hochai la tête tout en sachant que sa remarque s'adressait plus à elle-même qu'à moi.

« Tch ! Enfin bref. Je te dois des excuses. Avec cette guerre en préparation, j'ai mal évalué la situation et les risques pour toi. Pardon. »

Un voile de compassion passa à travers ses pupilles. À peine avait-elle prononcé ses excuses que je lui avait déjà pardonné, tant je lisais ses regrets dans toute sa personne. Elle haussa les épaules avec déférence, secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

« J'ai tenté de les en empêcher… seulement, même en tant que chef, je n'ai aucun droit sur toi et je ne peux rien faire lorsque la famille fait valoir les siens. Il aurait fallu que tu sois libérée de ton clan pour que je puisse te venir en aide. »

Elle avait énoncé cette dure loi avec calme, accentuant la férocité de ces propos. La tête me tournait légèrement, j'avais l'impression de vivre un drame éveillé comme on ne pouvait en voir que dans les romans.

« Ce n'était pas le cas, dis-je d'une voix blanche, énonçant l'évidence pour mieux m'en imprégner.

-Non. L'idée venait de l'Ancienne. L'Ancien est venu me trouver et, comme je refusais, ils sont allés chercher Hyashi. Celui-ci s'est montré impassible et a juste accepté, décrétant que cela ne te ferait pas de mal. Sachant cela, je n'avais que peu de solutions. »

Elle s'interrompit, me jetant un coup d'œil interrogatif. Elle semblait se demander ce que serait ma réaction face à ses prochaines paroles, ce qui attisa ma curiosité. Je fis un petit signe de tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Elle poussa finalement un petit soupir puis reprit avec gravité.

« C'est moi qui ai imposé Tsubasa pour cette mission. »

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines et je me sentis pâlir. Je ne comprenais pas. Son attitude flegmatique m'avait arraché le cœur, Tsubasa sensei était la dernière personne que j'aurais aimé avoir pour m'aider dans cette initiation, et celle qui avait décidé cela n'était autre que Tsunade-sama ! Serrant les poings à m'en ouvrir les paumes, je ne réussis qu'à articuler faiblement.

« Pour… quoi ?

-C'est très simple. Hinata, relève les yeux et écoute-moi bien. »

Déglutissant avec peine, je me forçai à redresser la tête et plongeai mes yeux hésitants dans les siens. J'y lus une détermination sans appel qui fit fondre en un instant mon sang glacé.

« Tsubasa était la seule personne dans ce monde qui pouvait être suffisamment objectif, suffisamment détaché et empli de compassion pour que ta leçon ne se transforme pas en traumatisme ou ne finisse par échouer. Puisqu'ils voulaient te faire apprendre, je voulais que ce ne soit ni dans la cruauté, ni dans l'optique où tu n'apprendrais rien.

-Mais… c'est faux ! C'était un-un vrai cauchemar ! articulai-je péniblement.

-Tu te trompes. Toi… tu ne sais pas qui est réellement Tsubasa. »

Le silence s'infiltra dans notre conversation pendant que je tentai vainement de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées qui s'embrouillaient encore. Je songeai alors à ma conscience, qui ne voulait plus me voir. Je repensai à notre conversation, à ce combat -mon combat- et je me dis que cela ne devait plus se reproduire. Je ne devais plus laisser la muraille de mon cœur s'ébranler.

« Expliquez-moi. Je veux savoir.

-C'est bien simple. En apposant le sceau qui autorisait ta séance de torture, je savais qu'il y aurait sûrement des complications. Je n'étais pas contre l'idée de te guérir de ton défaut bien embêtant, seulement, l'idée venant des Anciens, je devais m'attendre à tout. Tsubasa était le seul qui pouvait te remonter de l'abysse où j'avais été obligée de te pousser. Parce que… Tsubasa fait partie de la Racine, certes, mais sous ce masque se cache autre chose. Pour qui se donne la peine de chercher à le connaître, il ôte volontiers sa couverture. »

Je la fixai, interdite. Tsubasa sensei, la Racine ? Tout s'éclairait à présent. J'avais tant fait passer le reste avant lui que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment préoccupée de ce qu'il était. Ce qui m'avait tant gênée chez lui, c'était donc ça ? Je fus soudain prise d'une irrépressible envie de découvrir sa véritable personnalité. En y rependant attentivement, j'en avais perçu des bribes lors de notre discussion mais rien de bien précis ; juste une immense bonté triste, comme un ange qui aurait été contraint d'abandonner ses ailes après avoir découvert la douleur. Une immense tristesse me prit alors à la gorge. Avant que Tsunade-sama ne se remette à parler, je fis claquer mes mains contre le bureau, me redressant.

« Hokage-sama. Que savez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ce que Tsubasa a bien voulu nous dire.

-Que savez-vous ? réitérai-je.

-Le premier choix s'est bien déroulé. Une banale histoire de confession. Le second choix, Neji, proposé par les Anciens… s'est soldé par la bonne décision de ta part. Cependant, il ne l'a pas ajouté mais il m'a fait comprendre que ton état n'était pas bon. Pour Naruto… je suis désolée, je n'étais pas au courant. Ta déclaration d'amour, tu l'as faite alors que j'étais dans le coma et personne n'a jugé bon de m'en parler… je pensais donc que ce n'était pas le peine de m'opposer aux Anciens.

-Que vous a rapporté Tsubasa de ce troisième choix ? dis-je d'une voix froide qui m'étonna moi-même.

-Il a dit : « situation instable, facteurs inconnus. » mais lorsque, plus tard, il s'est présenté à moi, il m'a expliqué qu'il pensait, d'après ta réaction, que tu aimais Naruto.

-Il vous a décrit ma réaction ?

-Il n'a rien ajouté. Tout le reste était inutile, m'a-t-il dit.

-Je vois. »

Je soupirai, soulagée. Cependant, le poids dans ma poitrine n'avait pas pour autant disparu. Toujours levée, je retombai assise et tapotai la table du bout des doigts.

« Hokage-sama… il faut que vous m'aidiez. »

Je détachai mon regard de ma main à présent posée à plat et considérai la femme en face de moi avec sérieux. Il s'agissait de ne pas être prise à la légère.

« Naruto veut mourir. Certes, il tuera Sasuke puisque je l'y ai poussé par égard pour Konoha, seulement… Il va mourir, je le sais, il me l'a suffisamment fait comprendre. »

La surprise avait fait place à l'inquiétude sur son visage. Je fronçai les sourcils, emportée par la vague de sentiments qui se déversait en moi.

« Ni vous ni moi ne souhaitons cela. »

Je me relevai brusquement, submergée.

« Je sauverai Naruto, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Il sera le prochain Hokage, j'en fais le serment ! Je me fiches de savoir quels sont ses sentiments envers moi, tant que je peux être à ses côtés ! Tout ce qu'il faut… c'est… »

Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues et les repoussai de toutes mes forces. Non, je ne me fichais pas des sentiments de Naruto à mon égard, seulement qu'il vive m'importait plus que ma minable personne. Toute ma « vie » résidait dans son existence. Je m'effondrai de nouveau sur la chaise, essuyant avec empressement mes larmes.

« Que dois-je faire… ? Comment empêcher une telle chose ? »

Elle me tendit un mouchoir avec brusquerie, un peu gênée, puis sembla se concentrer. Elle murmura entre ses lèvres pincées.

« Mourir, hein ? Idiot… ça lui ressemble. »

Elle me fixa avec gravité.

« Écoute-moi bien. D'après mes sources, Sasuke est en route pour le village. Dans moins de deux jours, il aura atteint la vallée de la fin, où Naruto compte sans doute l'attendre. Ce que nous allons faire, ce que tu vas faire, bouleversera toute ta vie. Il suffit d'un simple écart pour que tout se brise… Je ne vais rien te cacher. Cette pression que tu dois ressentir, tu ne dois pas t'en préserver, il te faudra faire avec. »

Notre conversation dura longtemps, si longtemps qu'il me semblât que l'après-midi puis la soirée entière défilèrent. Assises toutes les deux dans ce bureau immense, nous nous entretînmes de tant de choses qu'il me serait impossible de toute retranscrire ici. Nous parlâmes des hommes, des femmes, des ninjas, de la guerre, de la paix, da la douleur, du bonheur, de l'amour, de la haine… Nous discutâmes du plan -de notre plan- et prédîmes la suite des évènements avec sérieux.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu une vie entière. Les expériences et l'histoire de Tsunade-sama s'étaient implantées dans mon corps avec douleur et compassion. Rassérénée par notre rencontre et malgré l'heure tardive, je décidai de visiter les dernières personnes que j'appréciais avant la fatalité qui m'attendait.

Car, inévitablement, je m'enfonçais dans le chemin que j'avais choisi après un débat intérieur qui m'avait coûté énormément et je m'apprêtais à perdre encore plus. Seulement, je savais que je ne reviendrais pas en arrière, pas cette fois. J'étais décidée à faire entendre ma voix jusqu'à l'autre bout de la planète, pour espérer atteindre le cœur de celui que j'aimais avant les ténèbres, et je le ferais sans aucun regret. En sortant du bureau, je croisai Sakura. Ses cheveux roses se tournèrent vers moi et ses yeux émeraudes ma considérèrent avec une expression indéchiffrable. Encore trop perturbée par les évènements et ma discussion avec l'Hokage, je n'y prêtai aucune attention et sortis. Arpentant les rues d'un pas sûr, j'atteignis la maison de Kurenai sensei en quelques minutes. Elle parut surprise à ma vue mais esquissa un petit sourire derrière son visage encore touché par la tristesse de la mort d'Asuma sensei.

« Hinata, cela faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

-Et vous, sensei ? »

Je vis ses lèvres trembler légèrement et ses sourcils se froncer. Je pinçai les lèvres, consciente d'avoir parlé sur un ton qui ne m'était pas habituel.

« Pardonnez-moi.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu sembles… étrange.

-Ne vous en préoccupez pas, je vais bien. »

Je pris une inspiration avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

« Sensei… vous savez, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous dire.

-Je t'écoutes. »

Je remarquai le contraste entre ses yeux curieux, son ventre rebondi et son visage pâli, et cela me fit de la peine. Je baissai les yeux. Je ne pouvais lui infliger ça, perdre encore un être cher lui serait insupportable. D'un autre côté, étais-je assez importante pour qu'elle me regrette, juste un peu ? J'éprouvais un immense respect et une admiration sans bornes pour sa douceur sous la carapace sévère qu'elle arborait. Seulement, comment lui dire ? Là était toute la question. Absorbée dans mes pensées douloureuses, je sentis soudain deux bras se refermer sur moi. Surprise, je sursautai et relevai mon visage vers elle. Je m'aperçus qu'elle me souriait gentiment, sans plus de traces de sa tristesse cette fois-ci. Elle me fixa de ses deux tourbillons rouges et je compris ; qu'importaient les mots, qu'importaient les actes… elle connaissait mes sentiments et je devinais les siens. Elle me caressa affectueusement la tête, ébouriffant mes cheveux comme si j'étais encore la petite fille qu'elle avait prise en pitié, un beau jour de septembre, dans le dojo des Hyûga. Et, telle cette enfant sans repères, je me sentis rougir. Mes traits se détendirent et je risquai un sourire timide sur mes traits tirés à force d'avoir trop froncé les sourcils.

Retomber en enfance pour mieux se préparer à la chute vers le monde adulte.

C'est à contrecœur que je la quittai après cet échange de silence. Nos deux bulles s'étaient connectées sans user de paroles et se séparèrent de la même façon. Cependant, lorsque je tournai le dos pour repartir, je l'entendis distinctement murmurer un au revoir.

« Fais bien attention à toi, Hinata… »

Je m'éloignai en tentant de retenir mes larmes. Il me fallait être digne de moi-même. M'efforçant donc de conserver mes yeux secs, je marchai jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement de ma team, ou peut-être devrais-je plutôt dire que je m'y trainai. J'entendis les bruits familiers de mes anciens compagnons et inspirai une grande bouffée d'air frais afin de me préparer. Après quelques minutes où je m'efforçai de ralentir le rythme de mon cœur, je me décidai enfin à aborder la clairière baignée des derniers rayons du soleil. Je tombai sur deux têtes étonnées de me voir et ne pus réprimer un sourire en les voyant ainsi hallucinés.

« Hinata ? s'écria Kiba d'une voix étranglée, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Tu étais censée être à l'hôpital.

-J'en suis partie. »

J'haussai les épaules avec un air navré. Un sentiment d'amusement me soulageait l'esprit à la pensée de toutes les situations cocasses que nous avions vécues ensemble et je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de sourire. Interpellé par mon hystérie -car cela devait bel et bien leur sembler hystérique par rapport à mon comportement habituel- je vis la figure de Kiba se décomposer.

« Euh.. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je suis venue vous dire au revoir.

-Comment ? »

Akamaru couina et s'approcha de moi pour venir frotter son énorme tête contre mon cou. Je ne cessai de sourire et m'appuyai contre son flan.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu vas où ? »

La voix de Kiba, devenue aigue sous le cou de la surprise et de l'inquiétude, résonna dans la clairière.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Dites, les garçons… »

Je m'interrompis pour plonger mes yeux dans ceux de l'un, puis de l'autre. Ils n'étaient toujours pas remis de leurs émotions et attendaient patiemment que j'éclaire un peu leur esprit embrumé.

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes pour moi de véritables amis. »

Je sentis Akamaru frissonner contre moi et le rassurai d'une caresse.

« … et je m'excuse pour l'autre chose, j'ai été stupide. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. »

J'eus l'impression qu'un poids s'ôtait de ma poitrine au fur et à mesure que je parlais. Je me demandais si un jour ils pourraient me comprendre réellement et cela me donna étrangement envie de rire.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. »

Après m'être inclinée brièvement, je tournai les talons sur leurs visages sidérés et m'éloignai d'un pas léger. J'avais l'impression que le monde entier s'ouvrait devant moi. La porte de mon désespoir se fermait au fil du temps, laissant la place à une lumière qui me rassérénait. Je me fichais des menteurs, je me fichais des hypocrites, des vils et des égoïstes, je n'en avais carrément plus rien à faire, pour être précise. Sautillant presque dans les rues animées de ce qui était mon village, je chantonnais, prise d'une euphorie étrange qui me berçait de douces pensées. Je leur disais à tous au revoir, qui qu'ils fussent, car s'ils me revoyaient un jour, ce ne serait plus moi mais Moi qu'ils croiseraient et je ne les garantissais nullement de mon caractère. Je me sentais si libérée ! Toutes mes chaines se brisaient petit à petit alors que je marchais vers mon but ultime, mon ange, mon amour… je redécouvrais le monde empli de bonheur que j'avais quitté si brusquement pour celui des ténèbres, et ne me tenais plus de joie. Quelle importance d'être ici ou ailleurs ? Quelles vérités pouvaient donc mettre à terre tant de gaieté ? Je ne comprenais pas moi-même mon bonheur soudain mais cela me faisait plus de bien que je n'aurais pu en espérer. Me sentant pousser des ailes, je bifurquai sur la maison de mon enfance sans une once d'appréhension. Qu'importaient à présent les problèmes de ma famille. Ils m'accepteraient ou pas, mais cela n'avait plus une seule conséquence sur moi car j'avais décidé de prendre mon destin en main et je m'y tiendrais. Le lien qui me retenait au clan Hyuga se rongeait lentement et il était à présent sur le point de céder.

Je pénétrai par la porte principale sans aucune gêne, le front haut, sous les regards lourds de sous-entendus de la gardienne, une vieille femme à l'air revêche qui m'avait toujours effrayée enfant. Je lui décochai mon plus grand sourire avant de disparaître derrière le parapet de bambou à l'entrée du terrain où s'entrainait toujours mon père avec ses enfants -à savoir Hanabi, notre cousin Neji et moi-même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne m'accorde plus aucune attention. Au fur et à mesure que j'arpentais ce lieu que j'avais tant connu, la sensation de touffeur que j'avais toujours éprouvée entre ces murs se fit plus dense. Ralentissant mon pas, je descendis la petite marche qui m'amena sur la terre brulée du centre de la maisonnée. Mon père, assis en lotus, arborait tous les signes de la méditation. Je m'agenouillai en face de sa stature sévère, posai mes mains sur mes genoux et plantai mes yeux, que j'avais si semblables aux siens, sur son visage impassible. J'étais prête à attendre toute la nuit s'il le fallait mais je lui parlerais. Je sentais ma patience rugir au fond de moi, telle une lionne qui s'éveille dans les limites infinies de la savane, prête à partir chasser sa malheureuse proie. Je ne m'étais encore jamais sentie ainsi et cela me procurait quelque chose qui, doucement, parvenait à combler mon cœur vide. Ma vie se remplissait de rêves impalpables, j'avais un but ! L'éternité de la nuit n'aurait suffi à me faire reculer, à présent que je me savais sur le bon chemin. Et j'attendis. Au bout d'une heure, deux peut-être même, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Plus aucun rayon de lumière ne filtrait du ciel à présent aussi noir que de l'encre mais je n'avais pas peur. Cela ne servait à rien de trembler maintenant, autrement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire n'aurait jamais lieu.

« Bonsoir, père.

-Bonsoir, Hinata. Où étais-tu passée ? »

Je souris à travers les ténèbres glacées.

« J'ai cherché ma maison, et je crois que je l'ai trouvée.

-Evidemment, puisque tu es rentrée.

-Non, père, vous vous méprenez. »

Je secouai la tête sans cesser de sourire sous le joug des yeux translucides qui m'observaient avec étonnement.

« Vous savez père, je voulais vous remercier pour la leçon que vous avez gentiment autorisée à mon intention. J'ai appris beaucoup. »

Il sembla se détendre car ses épaules s'abaissèrent doucement. Mon amertume remonta soudain le long de ma gorge, étreignant ma trachée. Je tentai de contenir les sentiments qui montaient en moi et crissai des dents.

« Par exemple, je ne serai jamais la chef du clan Hyuga. »

Un tic nerveux déforma la bouche de mon père, l'espace d'un court instant. Mon sourire s'élargit alors à l'idée qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et je poursuivis avec une voix où vibrait la joie.

« Vous devez être content. Ah, savez-vous que c'est moi qui ai envoyé Neji nee-san en prison ? Vous devriez aller le voir, si vous saviez comme il semble heureux ! …Quoique, tout compte fait, vous ne devriez pas. »

Au doux trait de lumière qui filtrait de la maisonnée, j'aperçus le masque du clan Hyuga s'abaisser progressivement et cela accentua ma jouissance. Car, oui, c'était bien ici de jouissance dont il s'agissait. J'avais toujours rêvé de surprendre ainsi mon père, j'avais tant espéré me sentir ainsi face à lui ! Ne rien lui devoir, ne rien attendre de lui… je jubilais.

« Enfin bref. Je suis venue vous dire que je m'en vais. Je n'ai plus rien à attendre de cette famille et vous vous en doutez, ne le niez pas. Vous êtes un fardeau pour moi et je suis un boulet pour vous, il nous faut considérer cette évidence. »

J'inspirai profondément, toujours figée dans ma position. Je repensais à Tsunade, à sa présence en face des hommes, à son obstination et sa force, et tout cela semblait me pousser en avant avec vigueur. Après un silence aussi important que ce que je venais de dire, je repris sans laisser toutefois le temps à mon paternel de se reprendre.

« Ceci est donc un au revoir. Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me rendre mes affaires, je n'ai pas grand-chose alors faites-en ce que vous en voulez. Vous pouvez les brûler si l'envie vous prend. Sachez simplement, père, que je compte couper tous mes liens avec ce clan. »

Je soupirai doucement, envahie de nostalgie.

« Neji nee-san étant parti, plus rien ne me retient ici. Hanabi n'a pas besoin de moi et elle fera une très grande héritière, j'en suis persuadée. Elle a beaucoup de potentiel mais vous le savez déjà j'imagine. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, soudain grave ; je voulais faire comprendre à celui qui ne serait désormais plus mon père tout ce que je souhaitais qu'il sache.

« Ne l'abandonnez pas comme vous l'avez fait avec moi. »

Un sourire traversa mon visage que je m'imaginais dur tant je sentais mes muscles faciaux contractés.

« Je ne vous blâme pas et je n'attends pas de vous que vous assumiez la façon dont vous m'avez traitée. J'imagine que j'étais aussi en tort mais essayez de comprendre, vous aussi. »

Je me tus, pinçant les lèvres d'appréhension. J'attendais qu'il prenne à présent la parole sans connaître ses pensées, son visage à présent caché par les ombres de la nuit.

« … Tu es bien insolente. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, énervée.

« Pardonnez-moi mais je n'ai plus à vous parler comme à un père. Vous êtes le chef du clan Hyuga et j'y ai mis le respect que j'estime vous devoir en tant qu'étrangère. »

Je m'interrompis, à bout de souffle. Cette simple phrase m'avait coûté plus que ce que je croyais. Éprouvais-je du remord à faire tant d'efforts pour paraître cruelle ? Je ne voulais pas que mon père puisse me regretter, j'espérais à tout pris me détacher de ce cordon qui m'avait retenu tant de temps et pourtant cette simple phrase à prononcer m'avait anéantie. Après un long moment de silence, je me décidai à reprendre la parole.

« Vous savez, j'ai éprouvé un respect sans bornes pour vous. Vous étiez mon père… seulement ce temps est révolu. Je veux voler de mes propres ailes et je sais que je ne ferais que causer votre perte en même temps que la mienne en restant ici. Nos intérêts sont similaires, alors ne me retenez pas et renoncez à votre droit sur moi. »

Il me semblât que je suffoquais sous le poids de l'attente qui m'était à présent devenue insupportable. Au bout d'un instant qui me sembla durer une éternité, il se décida enfin à bouger et je le vis avec surprise s'incliner vers moi.

« Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne m'y opposerai pas. »

Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil presque affectueux sur ma personne.

« Je perds une fille, et je retrouve une femme. Je me demande lequel de nous deux gagne le plus. »

Son compliment me fit immensément plaisir. Il me considérait comme une femme ! La frêle enfant pour qui il avait auparavant tant de répugnance avait changé du tout au tout. J'esquissai un sourire et m'inclinai avant de me relever d'une simple pulsion du pieds.

« C'est moi, bien évidemment. » lâchai-je alors, mes yeux baissés vers sa personne.

Il me sembla qu'il avait bien vieilli soudain, tandis que je ressentais ma jeunesse dans chacun de mes muscles. Je fis volte-face dans un souffle et m'éloignai sans plus regarder derrière moi. C'était la fin et pourtant le commencement. Le début de quelque chose de si grand que j'en avais le tournis ; le début de ma propre vie. Et je courais vers mon but sans plus de doutes.

Car je savais qu'au bout de ce chemin, Naruto m'attendait peut-être.

...

Ouf ! C'est le chapitre le plus long depuis le début… j'espère que vous comprendrez mon petit-retard-complètement-justifié =D

Je n'ai pas très bien relu alors d'horribles fautes doivent s'être cachées.. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. En tout cas, je me suis finalement décidée : il y aura un 12e choix, vous vous en doutiez. Je ne garantis pas de la fin, j'ai une idée, enfin même deux, mais j'hésite terriblement…

Peut-être une alternative, ne chibi ? x)

Rendez-vous donc mercredi prochain pour le tout dernier choix… chapitre crucial pour moi, je vais veiller à ne pas me faire assassiner trop de fois ! XD

Reviews please ? Allez quoi, ce chapitre est long !


	12. 12e choix

**Auteur **: Voilà… Hinatou-chan… qui va sûrement se faire trucider une fois que vous aurez lu la fin x(

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et sa clique ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les fait souffrir quand même héhé =D Tsubasa sensei et Ayumu même si elle n'apparaît plus sont par contre issus de mon imagination !

**Notes : **… euh… comment dire… En fait, je ne peux absolument rien mettre sans gâcher tout le suspens. Attendez-vous juste à un énorme choc qui va vous renverser de votre chaise… j'espère xD je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui m'est arrivé… ce doit être l'influence sadique d'une certaine amie… je ne sais plus où j'en suis xD Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, vous dérangera et que vous le trouverez juste.

**12e**** choix : Finalité**

Le monde est peuplé de rêves. Un enfant qui souhaite devenir un super héros en attendant le retour de ses parents, un adolescent qui rêve de fêtes à n'en jamais finir se droguant de musique, une femme qui a l'ardent désir de rester toujours belle se recoiffant devant son miroir, un homme obsédé par l'idée de devenir le grand patron écoutant le sien lui rabâcher sans cesse les mêmes reproches… lequel atteindra le bonheur ? L'enfant rangera ses bande dessinées. L'adolescent rentrera se coucher. La femme finira par abandonner sa crème antirides. L'homme prendra sa retraite. « Les rêves ne sont que des pistes éphémères dans le chemin de la vie » m'étais-je toujours dit, excuse utile pour me justifier face à ma peur de m'y engager. Cependant, je m'étais aperçue que, bien que la majorité des gens le fasse, les rêves possèdent toujours une part de possibilité. Plus encore ce sentiment d'avoir un but, même paraissant inaccessible, emplissait mon cœur vide de couleurs chatoyantes. Vivre sans rêves n'était pas vivre mais juste posséder une existence transparente, faible, insignifiante même, et je le découvrais au fur et à mesure de ma traversée du désert. La simple coque sans contenance que j'avais autrefois été me répugnait à présent. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Le noir de la nuit happait mon enveloppe tandis que je m'enfonçais dans les rues de Konoha. J'étais toujours vêtue du débardeur blanc et du pantalon orange mais j'avais réussi à dénicher une paire de chaussures de ninja à l'hôpital. Je me promis en silence de lui rendre ses vêtements dès que je le pourrais mais, pour l'instant, il me fallait régler les derniers préparatifs. Il devait être une heure du matin lorsque je frappai à sa porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement lent, laissant apparaître sa tête couleur de neige. Je souris en le voyant ainsi endormi, les cheveux décoiffés. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, il paraissait pris au dépourvu.

« Bonjour, Tsubasa sensei.

-Bonjour ? Ah, oui, c'est déjà le matin… »

Il soupira en se grattant la tête, ses paupières à moitié fermées sur ses yeux vides. Je pris une grande inspiration, me préparant à lui faire mon plus beau sourire. J'étirai les commissures de mes lèvres vers le haut et lui montrai mes dents.

« Dites, j'aurais besoin de vous. Et puis, je crois que nous devons parler, parce que nous ne l'avons pas vraiment fait la dernière fois. »

Je le vis hausser un sourcil l'espace d'un dixième de seconde avant que celui-ci ne retombe.

« Si tu le dis… mais tu aurais quand même pu passer à une heure plus agréable.

-Désolée ! Je n'avais nulle part où aller et je n'avais pas envie de trainer dans le village jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, donc je me suis dit qu'il valait autant vous parler tout de suite. »

Je lui refis mon immense sourire, les yeux brillants de malice. Il me considéra quelque secondes avant de sourire lui aussi, d'un étirement des lèvres à mi-chemin entre le superficiel et ce que je devinais être un bout de vrai.

« Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, déclara-t-il d'un ton où perçait l'amusement, je vais refaire du thé.

-Merci beaucoup ! »

Je pénétrai dans l'appartement et fonçai droit sur le canapé. Je ne venais pas cette fois en tant qu'élève mais en tant qu'amie -tout du moins en tant que connaissance-, et je voulais le lui signifier. À peine assise, je sentis toutes mes forces me quitter. J'avais un peu trop surestimé ma condition et la fatigue m'avait saisie. M'enfonçant mollement dans le cuir immaculé, je laissai mes doigts tâter la douceur rugueuse du coussin. Je poussai un petit soupir d'aise et laissai mon esprit vagabonder deçà delà dans la pièce. Il me semblât que je la découvrais sous un nouveau jour, à la lueur du plafonnier central. Les ombres ricochaient sur les surfaces si lisses, traçant des sinuosités en dégradé de gris qui rendaient l'ensemble saisissant.

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier mon intérieur. »

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il déposa son plateau sur la table basse et s'installa sur son coussin. Ses cheveux lâchés autour de lui donnaient un air d'ange qui me rappela son regard emprunt de tristesse muette.

« C'est vrai. Pourtant, je devrais le détester. Toute cette blancheur, toute cette propreté… ça me rappelle ma famille. »

J'esquissai un petit rire amer qui s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

« Mais il y a quelque chose ici que je ne retrouve pas là-bas. »

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et, cette fois, mon sourire vint naturellement se poser sur mon visage.

« Une présence humaine chaleureuse. Ici, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans le même monde que vous. »

Il me dévisagea avec une expression indéfinissable, son regard doux planté dans le mien.

« Que cherches-tu ?

-Pourquoi pas vous ? »

Je replaçai une mèche de mes cheveux et élargis mon sourire.

« Qui êtes-vous, Tsubasa sensei ? »

Il se passa alors quelque chose que je qualifierais d'extraordinaire ; j'entendis le rire de Tsubasa sensei. Un éclat franc traversa la pièce, l'inondant de lumière. C'était un son que je ne pourrais décrire, un rire franc et gai, une douce mélodie grave qui s'incrusta en moi. C'était comme une jolie brise un soir d'été caniculaire, une cerise croquante sur un gâteau fondant, une plume qui chatouille du plomb… c'était indescriptible. Les yeux emplis de larmes tant il riait, il s'approcha de moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas une fille banale, je m'en doutais. »

Il se pencha pour être à ma hauteur et, en voyant son visage épanoui, je me rappelai soudain qu'il n'avait que vingt-six ans. Sous ses airs détachés se cachait un homme pas si vieux que ça, après tout. Je fus prise d'un fou rire à mon tour et nous rîmes ensemble. J'avais la sensation que la barrière qui nous tenait si éloignés l'un de l'autre s'était abaissée soudainement et cela me remplit de joie.

« Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. Par contre, je n'ai pas de pyjama pour toi.

-Non, ça ira merci.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu ne tiens plus debout. »

Je me levai pour protester mais retombai lourdement sur mes fesses. Rougissant, je dus admettre qu'il avait raison. Je soupirai et m'avouai vaincue. À peine fermai-je les yeux que je sombrai dans un profond sommeil. La différence est une chose louable. Se cantonner à l'image que l'on exige de nous ne ferait des humains que des gens ennuyants. Qui voudrait rester toute sa vie derrière un mur de glace à voir le monde bouger sans lui ? Je ne supportais plus mon inertie depuis que je l'avais enfin remarquée. Pour rattraper toutes ces années que je jugeais perdues, j'avais eu envie de ne plus m'arrêter une seule seconde. Seulement… je dus avouer que me retrouver plongée dans un profond sommeil me fut bénéfique. En rouvrant les yeux, ce fut comme si toutes mes idées s'étaient fixées à leur place sous mon crâne. Elles se trouvaient là, alignées dans un ordre parfait, attendant que je les empoigne une par une pour accomplir mon dessein -et mon destin, d'une certaine façon. La lumière crue filtrait derrière les rideaux écrus, révélant doucement les contours crème des meubles. Il n'y avait pas de traces de Tsubasa sensei dans la pièce mais une odeur de café mêlée au parfum sucré de croissants chatouilla mes narines. Je me levai maladroitement et marchai jusqu'à ce que je supposais être la cuisine. Pile à cet instant, mon ancien professeur passa la porte, un plateau rempli de bonnes choses dans les mains.

« Tu es déjà réveillée ? Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé le faire… » déclara-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il semblait plus détendu que la veille et son humeur se refléta sur moi instantanément. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. J'avais envie de me réveiller tout en ne le souhaitant pour rien au monde. Avez-vous déjà fait un caucherêve ? Ce mélange doux / amer qui, finalement, est le reflet de la vie… nous mangeâmes tous deux comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, tels de vieux amis qui partagent une tasse de café sur une terrasse dans un vieux film en noir et blanc où les passants défilent au ralenti. Ce sentiment de paix était indescriptible. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrivait, sinon que je venais pour la première fois de me faire un véritable ami. Tsubasa sensei m'avait appris bien plus qu'à avoir simplement confiance en moi, il m'avait fait découvrir toute une palette de sentiments qui m'avaient rendue certes triste, en colère, désespérée parfois, mais qui m'avaient surtout rendue plus forte, afin d'atteindre le bonheur. Ma rancune envers lui s'était désagrégée aussi simplement qu'un éphémère dans la brise de l'aube, en quelques heures à peine.

« Tsubasa sensei, je vais partir, maintenant. »

Il me fit un sourire compréhensif et m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Il aimait vraiment me décoiffer, visiblement. Je me levai et il me reconduisit à la porte.

« Au revoir Hinata.

-Au revoir, sensei. »

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main et m'éloignai à la lumière du soleil de dix heures. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'atteignais la porte du village. J'étais simplement arrêtée là, à contempler les charnières de l'immense porte qui marquait l'entrée de Konoha, lorsque je vis arriver l'un des deux ninjas gardiens, l'air paniqué.

« Hyûga-san ! Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, une escouade ninja va arriver d'ici peu pour partir à la recherche d'Uzumaki Naruto… !

-… Pardon ? »

Je demeurai de glace. Uzumaki... Naruto ? Il était donc déjà parti ? C'était comme si un volcan explosait à l'intérieur de ma tête, hurlant à plein poumons qu'il y avait danger. Cherchant à ne rien laisser paraître de mon trouble, je tentai de parler d'une voix détachée.

« Ah oui ? Et où est-il allé ?

-En direction de la vallée de la fin. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire cet idiot ! Ah, il nous a bien eu sur ce coup… »

Mais déjà, je n'écoutais plus. Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et avait quitté mes phalanges tant je les serrais dans mes paumes. Oui, Naruto était un idiot, mais un idiot intelligent. Il m'avait piégée. Seulement il n'était pas question que je renonce si facilement, c'était mal me connaître. J'avais changé, et j'entendais bien le montrer.

« Kamizuki-san… Vous devriez allez trouver notre Hokage.

-Hagane est en route pour son bureau.

-Alors allez vous reposer, je vais garder la porte. »

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, espérant le berner malgré ma demande étrange. Il me regarda avec surprise, puis haussa les épaules.

« Mais je ne suis pas fatigué !

-Ah non ? Tant pis alors. »

J'accentuai mon sourire et me concentrai attentivement. Arriver à échapper à un adulte ne serait pas facile mais mon effort, lui, ne serait pas vain. Il me suffisait de passer la porte et de disparaître dans la forêt avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger un doigt. Je m'approchai de lui pour mieux rebondir en arrière. Surpris, il ne comprit pas ma démarche. J'en profitai pour me retourner et me mettre à courir à toutes jambes jusqu'à la porte. Lorsque je la passai enfin, le cri éberlué de Kamizuki-san parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles.

« Hyûga-san ! Que faites-vous donc ? Arrêtez-vous tout de suite ! »

Le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase, je me trouvais en sécurité à l'ombre d'un chêne. Je soupirai profondément et analysai la situation ; il me restait très peu de temps. Reprenant quelque peu mon souffle, je me remis en route rapidement. Naruto devait avoir environ une heure d'avance sur moi et il me fallait atteindre la vallée de la fin avant la nuit. Ce serait l'occasion de me remettre encore une fois en question, pensais-je, désabusée. J'avais la sensation que plus longtemps je serais seule et plus je me morfondrais. Pressant le pas, je me hâtai, les corbeaux dansant à nouveau devant mes yeux vides.

Une allumette s'enflamme dans la nuit. La langue de feu grandit, grossit, enfle, s'épanouit subrepticement… elle atteint une deuxième allumette. Le bout rouge commence à se consumer, accentuant la chaleur et la convoitise de la flamme. Une troisième allumette est léchée, elle aussi, par le feu. Les couleurs orangées dansent le long du chemin de bâtonnets, détruisant chaque brindille et semant les ténèbres sur son passage. Appliquez cela à la haine. Le feu est la colère, le malheur et la frustration. Les allumettes sont les hommes. C'est ainsi que la guerre commence, lorsque l'horrible flamme, si réconfortante sur le moment mais tellement dévastatrice, se transmet. Il suffit d'un simple cou de vent pour semer la terreur, il suffit d'une simple allumette pour consumer toutes les autres. Je pensais à Naruto, à cette petite tête rouge en train de brûler pour une autre tête déjà couverte de cendres noircies. Je songeais au fil de la vie, suspendu au-dessus de toutes ces brindilles. J'imaginais les hommes, tous réunis dans cette lutte infinie contre le reste du monde, se battant entre eux pour une simple brise, s'octroyant la gloire et dispersant la responsabilité sur les autres. Ainsi est l'être humain. Seulement, j'étais bien décidée à enrayer cette chaîne incendiaire, à l'éteindre avec l'eau vivifiante de l'amour. Bon, d'accord, je dois avouer que cela faisait un peu cliché… j'étais jeune, je venais enfin de me libérer de l'emprise de ma famille, et je n'avais en tête qu'une seule personne. Qu'aurais-je dû faire, à votre avis ? Je croyais avoir réglé tous mes problèmes d'un simple coup de baguette magique, m'imaginant avoir enfin attrapé un bout de sagesse à l'extrémité de mon chemin laborieux… je me trompais. Combien d'erreurs fallait-il que je fasse pour pouvoir enfin marcher la tête haute ?

Tant de questions que je me suis posée un nombre incalculable de fois depuis ce jour. Je ne voulais plus souffrir et pourtant je savais qu'il me faudrait encore affronter la suite des évènements. Je ne voulais pas retourner en arrière mais je doutais à présent de vouloir avancer… je me perdais dans mes pensées, sombre. Je pressentais que la suite des évènements ne serait pas vraiment rose. Je pensais justement à cette couleur lorsque je vis passer à ma hauteur un éclair de cerisier en fleur. Surprise, je me posai sur une branche et observai attentivement la jeune femme devant moi ; il n'y avait aucun doute possible, je n'étais plus la seule à rechercher Naruto. Paniquant, je me remis aussitôt en route à sa suite.

« Sakura-chan, attends ! »

Elle ne se retourna pas et continua à courir droit devant elle. Elle ne cherchait ni à me semer ni à me laisser la rattraper, même si j'avais l'intention de parvenir tout de même à me retrouver à sa hauteur. Je la poursuivis à ce rythme soutenu pendant de longues heures, voyant à peine le temps filer. J'étais plongée dans une transe étrange, ayant pour ultime but de rattraper celle qui avait été la kunoichi la plus proche des deux idiots qui devaient sûrement s'affronter en ce moment même. J'avais à peine remarqué que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques lieues de la vallée de la fin lorsque retentit une immense détonation. Mon inquiétude me compressa la poitrine et j'accélérai tant que je parvins presque à rejoindre Sakura. Nous atteignîmes ensemble de qu'il restait de l'immense cascade surmontée des statues des deux ninjas fondateurs de Konoha. Je dis bien _ce qu'il restait_. Le paysage s'était transformé en un immense champ de ruines. Çà et là, de petits cratères s'étaient formés dans la couche sablonneuse, transformant la plaine en une immense face lunaire. Au centre de ce désert de désolation, deux hommes. L'un ténèbres et l'autre lumières. L'un brun et sombre, l'autre blond et lumineux, s'affrontant dans une lutte sans merci, l'un avec haine, l'autre avec désespoir… Je trouvais le monde cruel. Une amitié ainsi brisée, des liens ainsi rompus, tout cela me donnait envie de vomir. S'ils remarquèrent notre présence, ils n'en montrèrent rien. Je voyais le sang couler le long de leurs vêtements abîmés et grinçai des dents. Il y en avait beaucoup trop à mon goût et je sentais la fin du combat arriver bien trop vite. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je m'élançai en avant.

Vingt mètres. Seulement une vingtaine de pas pour ne pas arriver trop tard, pour éviter l'inévitable… je les voyais, l'un en face de l'autre, se fixant du regard, et je reconnaissais ces yeux si déterminés. La dernière attaque serait lancée dans quelques secondes, je le savais et courais aussi vite que pouvaient le supporter mes jambes. Trente secondes… Plus que dix secondes. Je me jetai avec force entre leurs deux corps projetés, comme si ma frêle silhouette pouvait empêcher le cataclysme de se produire. J'étais bien au-delà de la mort, je me trouvais dans cette limite du temps, lorsque les quelques secondes avant la fin se ralentissent au maximum, au moment où l'horreur fondait sur moi tel un rapace sur sa proie. Et là se produisit l'impensable…

Un pétale de cerisier vint voleter, puis s'abattre dans un camaïeu de rouge.

Juste en face de moi.

Le choc me projeta à terre avec violence et je restai plusieurs minutes les yeux en l'air, fixés sur le ciel grisaillant. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je n'avais pas _pu _voir ça.

Encore trop choquée pour comprendre ce qui venait de m'arriver, je tournai la tête avec difficulté et aperçus non loin de moi une tête blonde bien connue. Me redressant en étouffant un cri de douleur, je me traînai vers le corps avec difficulté. À en juger par l'élancement dans ma jambe droite et mon ventre, j'avais été sévèrement touchée par l'explosion.

« Na… ruto… »

Ma voix s'étrangla alors que j'avançais mes mains vers son buste. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché les cordes vocales d'un geste brusque et ne pourrais plus jamais reparler. La matière visqueuse qui s'appliqua sur mes paumes me surprit et je les retirai vivement pour les contempler.

Des roses rouges couvraient mes mains, traçant une rivière sanglante entre les lignes de mes paumes. Un rire secoua ma poitrine, déchirant mes poumons. Ce n'était pas possible, je devais me tromper. Un papillon de fil noir vint se poser dans un coassement de corbeau sur un de mes doigts, se glissant furtivement pour emprisonner mes poignets de lacets noirs. Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa le long de ma joue blême, meurtrissant de son humidité glacée mes sentiments. Seule. J'étais seule, dans l'immensité de la nuit. Et je regardais mes mains. Des mains salies, des mains souillées. Des mains entraînées dans un tourbillon sans fin, aspirées par les ténèbres.

Et je voyais au travers, entre les jointures de mes doigts, son corps étendu, sa tête blonde secouée par le vent. Lui. Juste lui, rien que lui, dans les limites invisibles de mes yeux. Une larme. Deux pleurs. Trois gouttes de pluie qui s'abattent sur son visage haletant.

J'étais paralysée. La pluie d'intensifia soudain, entrainant sur son passage les roses fanées. Elle noyait peu à peu ce qu'il me restait de barrière. Incapable de parler, incapable de crier, je ne pouvais que tirer de ma gorge un son rauque, situé à mi-chemin entre les sanglots et le rire.

Et je riais. Je me moquais de ma propre bêtise, me giflant mentalement. Je sentais sa vie le quitter sans rien pouvoir faire excepté être à ses côtés et cela me rendait malade. Non loin de là gisait le corps d'Uchiwa Sasuke, que je ne n'avais jamais tant haï. Ecrasée de douleur, je me penchai vers Naruto. Il entrouvrit les yeux sur mon regard et tenta un petit sourire en articulant avec peine.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû ven..ir. Ce… n'était pas ton combat…

-Tais-toi. »

Je serrai les poings à en hurler de douleur.

« Je… ne… veux… plus… entendre un mot. »

Enfouissant mes mains plus profondément dans le sol, je cherchai à retenir les sentiments qui débordaient de mon cœur ouvert. Pourquoi s'enfuyait-il ? Moi, je m'étais montré courageuse. Moi… j'étais malheureuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. « Ne me laisse pas seule » hurlait encore mon âme. Non, l'heure n'était pas encore arrivée, la fête n'avait pas encore commencé… Je vis sa main ensanglantée se rapprocher de ma joue et l'effleurer avec douceur, me faisant sursauter.

« Désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ? Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. »

Son sourire s'élargit et il ferma les yeux. Je paniquai alors, posant ma main sur la sienne.

« Arrête… ! Ne t'en vas pas sans me répondre ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, plongeant son regard azur dans le mien. Son regard était si grave et si profond que j'en eus le vertige.

« Et si je te répondais oui, serais-tu plus triste ou plus heureuse que maintenant ? »

Ma réponse vint se placer au bout de mes lèvres mais elle resta suspendue en l'air. Seul le bruit de la pluie ricochant sur les pierres troublait le silence installé.

« Je pense que… peu importe la réponse si tu meurs. Parce que je ne pourrais pas retrouver encore une fois la force de vivre. »

Je souris entre mes larmes, quoique je ne sus pas distinctement si cela ressemblait à un sourire. Je vis ses yeux s'élargir sous le coup de l'inquiétude avant que les bruits de ce qui devait être l'escouade de secours ne retentissent dans la vallée immobile. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour rompre cet échange si bref et pourtant si intense que nous avions eu. Les glapissements des ninjas en constatant le « massacre » envahirent alors mes oreilles tandis que je laissai retomber ma tête vers le sol, sentant le vide m'envahir. Avant de perdre conscience, j'entrevis dans le lointain une autre silhouette, toute de rouge vêtue, la tête tournée dans ma direction. Sakura… je n'étais pas encore totalement sous l'effet de ma torpeur et pus voir les ninjas médecins se précipiter vers elle, secouer la tête d'un air désolé et ôter leur chapeau. La jeune fille que j'avais encore la force de fixer fit apparaître dans sa main un peu de chakra vert et tenta de se relever sous le regard paniqué de ceux qui l'entouraient. Sans les écouter, elle se traina vers notre position avec peine, écumant du sang. La voir arriver vers nous me parut une éternité et je crus que jamais elle ne parviendrait jusqu'à nous. Après de longues minutes ou personne n'osa esquisser un geste, regardant cette âme blessée si forte qu'elle parvenait encore à bouger ses membres pas la seule force de son esprit, elle finit par s'étaler auprès de nous. Le visage ensanglanté, elle me fixa, puis Naruto qui avait rouvert les yeux et l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Sakura-chan… ne bo-bouge pas plus… !

-Tais-toi, crétin. »

Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres entrouvertes qui commençaient à perdre de leur couleur. Laissant retomber son menton ensanglanté contre le sol, elle plongea ses yeux de glace dans ceux de celui qui avait été son coéquipier.

« Je te souhaite… bon courage. »

Elle toussa, crachant un peu de liqueur cramoisie par la même occasion. Lorsqu'elle put enfin contenir ses soubresauts, elle me jeta un petit coup d'œil où perçait la sympathie.

« Je dis surtout ça pour Hinata. Toi, Naruto… »

Une larme roula du bord de ses paupières pour atteindre le coin de ses lèvres pâlies d'où filtrait un sourire presque serein.

« Tu es comme Sasuke. »

Sa joue retomba dans la poussière et ses yeux, devenus vitreux, commencèrent à se fermer. Enfin, dans un souffle, dans son dernier soupir, elle murmura si faiblement que seuls Naruto et moi pûmes l'entendre.

« Tu es un idiot. »

Là furent les derniers mots du cerisier de Konoha. Lorsque nous sûmes que la vie l'avait quittée, un long silence résonna. Tout ce que j'avais pu penser de mal sur elle, toute la jalousie qui m'habitait s'évanouit instantanément pour se transformer en une montagne de respect. Aussi insupportable avait-elle pu être, elle n'en restait pas moins une grande kunoichi à l'intelligence fine et sa mort me fit autant de mal que si elle avait été une amie. Lorsque ce fut la fin, je fermai également les yeux et sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Tout début a une fin, tout comme chaque fin annonce le début d'une nouvelle page. La question était de savoir si cette feuille vierge serait ou non souillée de sang comme la précé la mort fut pour moi un autre des nombreux déclics qui, en quelques jours, m'avaient assaillis. Un mois s'était écoulé alors qu'il me semblait avoir déjà vécu plusieurs -être aurais-je dû mourir ce jour-là, peut-être aurait-il fallu que Sakura soit sauvée… peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que jamais je ne rencontre le chemin de Naruto, même si cela je ne le regrette en rien.

Je ne veux pas achever ce passage de ma vie par une note pessimiste…

Cependant, comment terminer un tel récit, après tant d'horreurs, tant de malheurs, par quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'espoir ?Je suis obligée de vous raconter la suite de cette si terrible journée, autrement cette histoire n'aurait servi à le monde comme un cercle. Peu importe la vitesse de notre course, nous finissons toujours par revivre les mêmes erreurs, retenter les mêmes échecs… j'aimais l'admirais comme on admire le soleil, je l'adorais comme certains adorent leur(s) dieu(x), je…

Je l'aimais, tout simplement.

Et les mots me manquent, comme toujours, ils me poursuivent tout en restant à jamais inaccessibles. Peut-être devrais-je établir un constat.

J'étais une fille banale, sans saveur et sans couleur. Je vivais prostrée dans un maison trop grande pour moi et trop étroite à la fois, forcée de faire des efforts vains pour gagner un amour perdu depuis trop longtemps. La nouveauté et l'originalité s'étaient imposées à moi mais je restais au pied du mur, telle une erreur de la nature… j'avais rencontré tant de gens, vu tant d'avenirs différents… j'avais cru reprendre pied dans des sables mouvants. Les larmes et la rage avaient imprégné mon visage et le sang souillé mes mains. Et je me raccrochais à mon soleil, croyant que jamais il ne s'éteindrait.

Tout début a une fin.

Il se trouva par un hasard étrange que Sasuke survécut. Enfin… son corps parvint à récupérer assez de forces pour que le cœur batte. À l'intérieur, l'homme avait définitivement cédé sa place. La nature humaine est si mystérieuse, comme on s'attache à des images si vides…

Naruto se réveilla. Entre nous, le lien se tissa, doucement, sûrement. Il y avait un peu d'amour à sauver. Nos corps comme nos cœurs se réchauffèrent ensemble. Sa peau, ses yeux, sa bouche… les plus belles années de ma vie furent celles où je pus le contenter. Seulement…

Tout début a une fin.

L'homme de ma vie atteignit son rêve. Il devint hokage et nous fûmes un couple « en vogue » même si nous n'en avions cure. Je trouvais dans son sourire tout l'univers, croyant que jamais une chose si grande ne pouvait avoir une fin. Je lui donnai un fils, une fille, encore un autre… trois enfants lumineux que j'ai tant aimé. Malheureusement l'ombre nous rattrapa.

« Je dois le voir, Hinata… »

Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Naruto retrouva sa part sombre et la coquille vide en face de lui contamina peu à peu son cœur. Mon homme alors changea ; l'ombre eut raison de lui. Mieux monter pour mieux redescendre. J'avais été si heureuse… j'avais connu des désillusions et des déceptions, des courses effrénées… je croyais qu'en fonçant tout droit, je ne pourrais atteindre que la lumière.

« Je t'aime, Hinata… »

Ces mots se firent plus rares. Il ne resta plus qu'un regard bleu douloureux espérant encore sauver quelque chose dans l'enveloppe de ce qui avait été son meilleur ami. Que peut-il y avoir de pire que d'être ainsi délaissée ? Finalement, il ne reste rien. J'ai atteint tous mes rêves et n'en trouve plus d'autres. Revenir à cette époque où j'étais encore si naïve sera mon dernier geste, mon dernier effort pour me remémorer le meilleur de ce monde. J'ai tant essayé, tant souhaité, que les forces aujourd'hui me manquent pour continuer. Oh, je ne regrette rien. Je sais juste aujourd'hui que je suis inutile à ceux que j'aime.

Tsubasa sensei est resté mon plus grand ami, et je lui dédie mes mémoires sans une once d'hésitation. Puissent être encore heureux longtemps mon cher cousin et mon adorable sœur. Je souhaite à mes enfants tout le bonheur du monde et leur demande de prendre soin de ce qui reste de leur père.

Quant à l'amour de ma vie…

Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer…

**Fin**

...

Eh bien, voilà. Il est tant de nous dire « sayonara ! »…

Ouais, surtout que je vais mourir, je le sens T-T xD si si, ne le cachez pas, vous avez réellement envie de me tuer, et je vous comprends U.U Pour le coup, cette fin est très.. Douloureuse. Un peu trop même. Enfin, elle était suffisamment claire non ? =s Si non ce n'est pas grave, j'espère que ça atténuera un peu le côté tragique ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris… moi qui suis incapable d'écrire autre chose qu'un happy end normalement !

Hinata : C'est bien vrai, je confirme U.U

Euh… bref. Adieu donc.

Oh ! Ce n'est pas forcément un adieu remarque. J'aime tant écrire que je ne m'arrêterai pas maintenant (enfin, si vous ne mettez pas fin à mes jours trop prématurément… .). Seulement… je ne suis pas sûre de revenir à l'univers de Naruto, sachant que j'ai une fiction Death note et une Fullmetal alchemist à terminer, en plus d'un projet intéressant de fanfiction sur le couple RoyXRiza (n'est-ce pas chibi ? ;p )

Quoique… qui sait ? L'avenir réserve tant de surprises…

Enfin bref, mon aventure dans l'univers des fanfictions ne s'arrête pas là ! J'espère que vous me suivrez =)

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu, même ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews bien que je trouve ça un peu dommage…

D'ailleurs c'est pourquoi pour cette fin, pour LA fin, je voudrais demander une faveur à tous ces lecteurs anonymes (ne trichez pas ! Je sais que vous êtes plus nombreux à me lire qu'à me poster des reviews ! È..é) qui m'ont suivi.

Voilà, je me lance : j'aimerais avoir votre avis, au moins maintenant. Même un « je n'aime pas » ou « j'adore » me suffirait ! Laissez juste une toute petite trace de votre passage, comme ma fic a laissé (j'espère !) une petite trace dans votre cœur…

Je n'en demande pas plus, rien que ça me ferait immensément plaisir.

J'ai fait un énorme effort, vous savez xD (enfin, pour une faignante dans mon genre… .). Ça fait une semaine que je trime du pour vous donner une fin décente sans vous faire attendre trop longtemps ! On ne dirait pas, mais c'est du boulot une fic.

Je transmets tout mon respect à tous les fanficeurs sérieux U.U

Et, le dernier mot, ah, cette dernière phrase si importante… que pourrais-je bien dire pour clore cette belle aventure ?

_" On aime sans raison, et sans raison l'on hait. " _

**Regnard**


End file.
